Fairy Tail Pirates: The Treasure of Tenrou Island
by Tsukki086
Summary: (AU) Lucy Heartfilia runs away to join the Navy aboard HMS Comet. When the pirates of Fairy Tail attack, Lucy is kidnapped by the infamous Salamander and begins a journey of discovery about the past and her own heritage. Many ships lots of Nalu. Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters all rights belong to Hiro Mashima. A quick update.
1. Chapter 1- Off to see the sea

Shouts echoed into the stormy night as the ship was bombarded with cannon fire; the air acrid with the smell of ash and gunpowder. Cries of pain could be heard amongst the crew as the _HMS Comet_ was overpowered by the infamous pirate ship _Fairy Tail_.

 **BOOM!** A cannon embedded itself in the main mast, which snapped; crashing down on to the deck, causing a tremor that shuddered throughout the ship. As the crew of the _Comet_ tried in vain to regain some dominance in the battle, they were shot down by a cascade of bullets. The sailors crumpled pitifully on the deck. The pirates cheered raucously, ready to leave the seemingly empty ship, until the smoke cleared. A single figure stood resolutely on the deck.

Lucy couldn't believe she was doing this. _Why! Why on Earthland did I think it was a clever idea to join the royal navy_! She slapped a hand to her head as she watched two of the pirates return; causing loud thumps on the deck. She couldn't worry now, it would get her nowhere, if she wanted to survive, she would have to beat them. She unsheathed her sword and checked her coat to see a full array of throwing knives. Her whip was secured to her belt. She wouldn't go down without a fight, she refused. As the pirates advanced, grinning maliciously Lucy stood strong, her brown eyes blazing with an undying fire.

* * *

Lucy sat in a small office in the Royal Navy offices in the busy port of Hargeon. Gulls cried and squawked outside the window, vendors yelled in the street as the townspeople milled around, buying wares and haggling furiously.

Lucy glanced at the wizened creature behind the desk and bit her lip nervously. _What if he says no? What will I do?_ Lucy cringed, _I guess I'll have to turn on my womanly charms. How have I sunk so low that I need to flirt with a man that could be my great-great grandfather._

"Well everything seems to be in order", croaked the old navy official hunched in his chair, he peered at Lucy through a monocle that was about an inch thick, his once beady eye magnified hilariously.

The man wheezed and continued. "You have an exemplary recommendation from the Royal Naval Academy. I don't see why you can't be the navigator aboard the HMS Comet and start the journey to Enca today".

Lucy perked up at the comment and straightened her jacket, clasping her hands in her lap. The womanly _'charms'_ we're not needed.

"I will inform Captain Milkovich immediately, so prepare your things".

Lucy smiled politely and exited the room in a controlled fashion. When the office door snapped shut, she did a little leap and whooped happily, skipping out of the building and running to the Inn she was staying at.

Once inside the little white-washed room she pulled the duffle-bag from under her bed and checked her possessions. Satisfied she had all the necessary star charts and her weapons were safely stowed away; she did up the gold buttons on her smart navy coat and attached her belt with her sword and whip to her waist. Adjusting her neat golden plait, she grinned nervously at her reflection in the mirror. She left the room, paid the inn-keeper and headed to the bustling port, darting gracefully through the crowds of people.

The HMS Comet was one of the prized ships of the Royal Navy of Fiore. Boasting 300 cannons, three tall masts and billowing white sails, the ship was well varnished and decorated with gold leaf stars. Lucy trembled with excitement and walked up the gangplank.

"Good morning Miss Heartfilia."

Lucy glanced up at a pretty woman with deep purple hair and pretty dark eyes, which contrasted with her pale skin and maroon lips.

"Oh...Good morning Miss..."

The woman smiled warmly, "Ultear Milkovich. I am the Captain Ur Milkovich's daughter."

Lucy smiled shyly, "right..."

"Captain Milkovich would like to see you now."

Lucy smiled, "Ok then,"

* * *

Lucy was still beaming as she entered the office, unaware that Ur was addressing her.

"Miss Heartfilia, I would like to welcome you aboard" stated Ur

"O-oh, sorry", said Lucy sheepishly, "it's all a lot to take in, I'm just so excited".

"That is understandable", said Ur with a bemused expression, "however, I hope you understand the importance of your role on this ship. You will not only be working with me, but you will also be helping us get safely to Enca. You have the necessary charts, don't you?"

"I fully understand Captain. I have the star charts and maps with me, I'm just happy to be here."

Ur sighed, "While this expedition does hold some promise, I would like to remind you that this trip won't be easy. Pirates and criminals, make navigating the seas at this time, quite dangerous, which is why we are travelling in a military grade ship."

Lucy glanced nervously at her serious expression.

"I am expecting great things from you Miss Heartfilia, your record at the academy, is simply excellent and as for your family background, I can say I'm more than impressed and I look forward to working with you", Lucy's chest swelled with pride.

"I'll take you to your quarters now Miss Heartfilia", Ultear smiled.

Lucy's cabin was snug, but comfortable, with a cosy bed and a desk, along with a small globe. The tiny porthole window showed a glimpse of the deep blue waves and the blazing sun. Lucy sat on her bed and thanked Ultear, before collapsing on the soft blankets. The smell of fresh cotton soothed her. Sighing happily, Lucy settled down for a nap whilst listening to the waves, lap calmly against the sides of the boat.

Lucy awoke with a start. The sky outside the porthole was slowly turning a salmon pink as the sun was setting, reflecting brightly on the darkly rippling waves. Lucy sat up quickly at the sharp knock on her door. She opened it, revealing a tall man with blue hair. The curious thing about his appearance was a deep red tattoo over his left eye. Lucy smiled nervously.

"I'm Lieutenant Jellal Fernandez, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Heartfilia", He bowed his head slightly.

"Likewise… Lieutenant Fernandez. I hope I'm not late for meeting the crew".

"Not at all, I have just been instructed to fetch you and show you where the dinner hall is."

"Oh…what a relief."

Lucy closed the door of her cabin behind her and followed Jellal.

Lucy went to bed that night after studying her star charts and mapping a route to Enca. She ran a hand over the book of constellations her friend Loke had given her. She missed her friends at the academy, but She was content; she had finally gaining independence after seventeen years of being cooped in that big, lonely house. She snuggled against the pillow, as sleep claimed her.

* * *

The next few days passed seamlessly; the crew did as they were told, and helped the ship run efficiently. Ultear and Jellal, were friendlier and less formal than Lucy expected; but, she couldn't help but feel that everything was so regimented; well what could she expect it was the Navy. Despite this, the wild side of her couldn't help but feel that she needed an amazing adventure. Lucy had had problems with authority in the past. She had gotten in trouble for this at the academy too, favouring to carry out plans and commands recklessly, but they were always a success, earning her respect from her teachers and peers. Unfortunately Dan Straight one of the Lieutenants was a terrible flirt, often making lewd comments and telling her to adjust the routes she planned. _This is getting really frustrating, does he want us to run into pirates!_ Lucy thought angrily late one night as she changed the route plan for a second time. However, it wasn't until the fourth night; that danger finally struck.

Lucy was tired, she had stayed up drinking beer with Ultear and playing cards. She slapped a hand to her forehead, realising she had forgotten to check the map. She was on her way to the Navigation room next to Ur's cabin, when a voice drawled.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Lucy sighed, groaning "What do you want Dan?"

"I think you know what I want, isn't it obvious?"

"Well then I think you know I'm not interested!" Lucy snapped. "Get out of my way; I need to check the map."

"No need, my princess," Dan smiled gleefully, striding towards her.

"I don't think so! You keep on making me change the routes!" Lucy huffed.

"Oh don't you worry your pretty little head about that; I've got everything under control, including you". Dan smirked as he grabbed Lucy by her waist, pushing her against the wall.

She growled angrily in response. He tried to swoop in a kiss her, but she head-butted him. Dan slumped on the floor, looking up in a daze.

"Got the picture now! I'm not interested; I just want to do my job!" Lucy yelled.

He looked up at her half scared, half amazed. Lucy was so angry; she stomped back to her cabin fuming, the navigation charts long forgotten. She slumped on her bed, punching the pillow in her frustration, before falling into a fitful slumber.

 **BOOM! BOOM!**

The sound of the cannons echoed through the night as the waves, swirled ominously. Lucy woke with a start; recognising the screams and cries of battle. She could smell the ash and gunpowder from her cabin. Before racing to the deck she grabbed her sword, whip, knives and two pistols. Lucy reached the deck; her crew members were slumped on the, damp wood, bullet holes, peppering their bodies. Debris and bloodied canvas littered the varnished wood which was slick with blood. Angry tears welled in her eyes. _They did not deserve this!_ The smoke and ash was clearing from the deck, as she heard merciless laughter and the sound of heavy boots. She turned to face her opponents.


	2. Chapter 2- Kidnap!

"Awww look it's a little girl, you think you can take us on Blondie", laughed a tall pirate, putting his hands casually into his pockets

He had spiky raven coloured hair and dark grey eyes. He was shirtless showing off a well-muscled torso with a deep blue tattoo on his chest, a silver cross glinting on his neck. Two swords were strapped to his back. Lucy glared angrily, biting back a retort. She wasn't scared anymore but she couldn't stop the hand on the hilt of her sword from trembling. She bit her lip nervously, praying that her heart would stop pounding so hard in her chest. She would not let them have the satisfaction of thinking she was scared.

"Come on Gray like we'd let you have all the fun", smirked a pirate with multiple piercings and scars. He had long spiky black hair and unnerving red eyes. On his belt was a long iron sword.

Another figure appeared through the gloom.

"Look sweet heart why don't you surrender, we won't hurt you. Promise!" Smirked the newcomer.

Lucy titled her head, staring at the young man. The Pirate had pink hair, similar to the hues of the sky at sunset. He had black eyes and was wearing a red vest with a white scarf. He flashed a grin, showing sharp canines. A blue cat landed gracefully on the deck next to him, watching her with glowing eyes. Lucy glanced at all three of them; she recognised them from the wanted posters. _Great!_ She was now face to face with _Ice demon_ , _Black Steel Gajeel_ and _Salamander._

"You know how it is we were just cruising round, looking for some Navy brats to beat up." Salamander ran a hand through his hair.

"We'd given up hope, you know, until we saw your prissy little ship and we thought we'd hop on board. Unfortunately your crew", he gestured to the dead crew members on the deck, Lucy frowned eyes blazing.

"Well…they got in the way, we were just being polite, but you guys opened fire. That wasn't very fair." He crossed his arms and pouted.

"Why don't you leave then?" Lucy spat. "I'm the only one left, there's nothing I can do. I'm just the navigator!"

He laughed; "Cut the crap sweetheart. We can't have you running back to the Royal Navy, telling tales on us. So we have to take you, whether you like it or not!"

Grinning cockily again he cracked his knuckles, staring at her intently.

"I'm not going anywhere," she stated, head held high, she tossed her hat across the deck.

"Oh well, guess we'll have to do this the hard way", he winked at her, black eyes alight with mischief. Lucy didn't miss a second, before throwing three knives in his direction and racing towards the fallen mast.

"Natsu! What are you doing!" yelled the two black haired pirates, as their crewmate raced after her, black eyes dancing with excitement.

Lucy smirked, and raised her sword. Metal clashed as they came face to face. The parried and stabbed at each other quickly. _Christ he's strong_ Lucy thought frantically as she flipped over the mast, missing a swipe to her legs. _I can't let him grab me! I'll have to take him by surprise_.

"Wow you're actually good," Natsu said with genuine amazement

"Awww I'm glad you think so," Lucy smiled sweetly. He faltered watching her face.

Still smiling, she threw a handful of knives at him.

"What!" Natsu exclaimed, as he was pinned against the mast.

"Be a good boy and stay there for me. Thanks", Lucy sang as she flipped onto the deck throwing more knives at the other two Pirates.

"How about some more piercings metal head", she sneered as the long-haired pirate was hit in the arms and back.

Gray ran to his aid; "Gajeel are you alright." Gajeel nodded, face twisted in a grimace, the knives had dug deep into his arm and back, but they hadn't hit anything critical.

Gray glared at Lucy; "You'll pay for that bitch."

"Huh!" Lucy gasped dramatically and tutted; "language". She shook her head as Gray ran at her.

 _This was how it always worked, make opponents angry to expose their weaknesses; make them make mistakes._

She laughed as she fought with Gray; catching him with her blade; on his arm and across his chest, not letting him get to her. He crouched on the deck panting.

"What kind of demon are you?"

Lucy was about to answer, when she as grabbed roughly from behind. Gasping for air, she scratched the strong, tanned arms now gripping her.

"Get off me!" Lucy kicked and yelled obscenities, trying in vain to free herself, as strong arms lifted her off the floor.

"I don't think so." smirked Natsu.

He was carrying her now, holding her tight. Lucy flailed her arms trying to punch him.

"I've got to say you are a worthy opponent, the best I've met in a whi-", he didn't get to finish as a fist connected with his jaw.

Lucy fell to the deck, scrambling to get up.

Natsu massaged his jaw and growled, "I was going to be nice!"

Lucy turned and ran towards the rigging; desperately trying to evade capture.

Lucy scaled the rope quickly, climbing up the dizzying heights. She was half-way, when she turned to check her pursuer. He was lazily leaning against the rigging, smirking like there was not tomorrow, a feral look in his eye.

"You don't give up do you," he laughed scratching the back of his head.

Red with anger Lucy tried to whip him off the rigging. He grabbed hold of the end of the whip, pulling, it out of her grasp. She glared at him.

"Oops, guess I shouldn't av done that", he giggled evilly.

Lucy prepared to climb again, until her whip wrapped round her middle and she was pulled soundly off the rigging. She fell before strong arms grabbed her.

"Let me go you pink-haired idiot," she snarled.

"I don't think so sweetheart, and my name is Natsu."

Natsu pinned Lucy to the deck, gripping hold of her arms. She flailed and kicked her legs desperately trying to shake him off. Gray knelt next the Natsu and grabbed her legs.

What should we do with _her_ then?" asked Gajeel growled wiping the blood that was trickling down his arm.

"Well I think we should keep her, she could be handy," mused Natsu. He took a length of rope off his belt and bound her hands and legs tightly.

"I'm still here you know, and I'm not your new piece of property!" Lucy yelled indignantly.

Gray sighed in thought; "I'm not so sure. She's a bit of a handful…"

"Then toss er overboard with an anchor tied to her little toes!" growled Gajeel cracking his knuckles.

Lucy squirmed uncomfortably under his murderous gaze.

"Wait guys… Sh-She did say she was a navigator," Natsu cut in, "and we do need a decent one."

"Why do you want a navigator?" Lucy gasped as she squirmed against her bonds.

"Well we keep getting lost see, we're trying to get to Tenrou Island", Natsu flashed another toothy grin; the cat meowed loudly in agreement.

"Oh what a shame", said Lucy sarcastically.

"Well Blondie, I wouldn't act so smug. Looks like you're coming with us." Gray smirked at her, holding a rag to the cut across his chest

"We get to keep you!" Natsu yelled happily.

Lucy frowned at his creepy grin, wriggling in his firm grip.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, you'll probably fall in the sea", Natsu smirked as he grabbed the rope and swung back onto the pirate ship _Fairy Tail_.

* * *

Yay! I introduced Natsu and the gang. Just so you guys know, the characters won't have any special powers apart from some major sass and bad-assery. I'm gonna try and keep the story as close to the time period as possible too, just in the Earthland setting.


	3. Chapter 3- What is your deal?

"What took you so long?" yelled a female pirate with bright scarlet hair. She strode over to them, poking Gray forcefully in the shoulder.

"This was supposed to be a quick job!"

"Sorry Erza, we got attacked."

Natsu still held Lucy tightly to his chest.

Erza's eyes widened in surprise as she looked down a Lucy; "Who's the girl?"

"She's our new navigator", Natsu said flashing a grin.

"Yeah", said Gray massaging the new bruise, where Erza had poked him. "Blondie, here's pretty handy with a sword".

"And knives", chipped in Gajeel aggressively.

"I see", said Ezra, now staring intently at Lucy.

"You can let go of her Natsu", Natsu groaned and dumped Lucy on the deck.

Erza cut Lucy free of her bonds, Natsu bent down to help her up. Lucy pushed him away, snarling and met Erza's intense gaze.

"What's your name?"

"Lucy", Lucy muttered, glancing around, looking for an escape route. _If I have to jump in the sea I will!_

"So Lucy is it true, that you're a navigator", Ezra asked patiently, her brow furrowed.

"Yeah, it was my job aboard the _HMS Comet_."

"Good", Erza paused for a moment, turning around; "Do you know how to get to Tenrou Island…?"

The red haired pirate turned back only to see a flash of blue and golden hair as Lucy raced across the deck to the prow of the ship. Erza sighed slapping a hand to her forehead as Natsu sprinted after Lucy cackling wildly. A moment later he was carrying a kicking and screaming naval officer. Natsu placed Lucy on the deck, pinning her arms to her sides. Ezra turned to address Lucy again, her glare intensified and her tone terse.

"Why don't we get something clear Lucy! If you try and escape again I will not hesitate to tie you to the bowsprit as a living figurehead, you got that!"

Lucy nodded meekly.

"I will repeat my question!" Her nostrils flared, making Lucy cower.

"Can you get us to Tenrou Island?"

"Yeah, I think so, I just need a telescope and a map, and I can get you there", Lucy said flatly.

"Would you care to tell me why you want to get to Tenrou Island?"

Erza's gaze hardened, "I don't think that will be necessary."

"B-but," Erza cut Lucy off.

"Natsu since you're so _attached_ to our new recruit, why don't you help her get settled in." Natsu smiled gleefully, tugging Lucy to the stairs that led into the depths of the ship.

Erza glanced at Gajeel and Gray's injuries, her brow furrowed.

"On second thought…"

Natsu faltered turning to face Erza.

"We should take her to see Captain Makarov. _Immediately_. I'm not convinced that we should give her free reign straight away…"

Lucy hung her head.

"The last thing I want to do is endanger our family!"

Lucy looked up, puzzled at the affectionate way Erza had addressed her fellow crew members. Pirates weren't exactly known for their compassion, but neither was the Navy. The determined look in Erza's brown eyes conveyed the fierce loyalty and love she had for her comrades.

Natsu was about to protest, but Erza held up a hand to silence him.

"You always look for the best in people Natsu, but sometimes we can't afford to be too trusting."

He nodded begrudgingly and led Lucy down the hatch.

* * *

Lucy stood in Captain Makarov's office, lit with the pale early morning light. She clenched and unclenched her fists, trying to stop herself from trembling as she waited nervously. _What are they gonna do to me?_

Erza talked in fervent whispers with the captain; a tiny man, sporting a large tricorn hat adorned with vibrant blue and orange feathers. His wise features creased as he scrutinized the pale girl in front of him; covered in soot and blood.

The whispering ceased.

"Erza check that there are no brats outside the door. I don't want anyone eavesdropping on this conversation."

Lucy jumped as the door behind her slammed. She gulped, wide-eyed at the tiny man. To her surprise, he smiled genially.

"Welcome aboard. Miss Heartfilia…"

He held up a newspaper entitled; _"Lady Lucy Heartfilia Missing!"_ with a large picture of her below it.

Lucy gasped, looking at Makarov with a panic stricken face.

He chuckled, "don't worry. I'm not gonna give you back to your father, or hold you for ransom."

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief.

"I won't ask why you ran away...But I cannot place my full trust in you knowing your familial background."

Lucy stared at the floor, her newfound relief lost.

"Which means you will have a trial period of three days. You will stay in one of the cells and you will be watched over by a crew member, while you perform your duties aboard my ship. Is that clear?"

"Yes Captain…"

"I hope you don't disappoint me. I'm sure you will be a wonderful addition to the family."

"Pardon me… but don't you mean _crew_ Captain?"

He chuckled again; "oh no, my dear. _The Family_ , we treat our crewmembers like our own blood relatives. It makes us united. We are unique in our loyalty to each other, compared with our fellow pirate crews."

Lucy nodded slowly, taking in his gentle words.

"Erza will take you to your cell…"

Bowing her head, Lucy turned to leave.

"I won't tell the rest of the crew about your father," He whispered seriously, "He's made many of our lives a misery...and…this would undoubtedly cloud their opinion of you."

"Thank you Captain." Lucy mumbled in reply giving him a small smile.

"It'll be our secret my dear. Just remember to behave." He winked at her, his face wrinkled in a grin.

The door shut with a soft click behind her. A tall blonde man with a lightning shaped scar across his left eye stepped out of the shadows.

"What do you think gramps?"

Makarov clasped his hands together in thought, "There's no doubt about it she's _her_ daughter."

"Ya gonna tell her?"

"I will once she's gained my trust. I don't doubt that she will."

* * *

Lucy followed Erza down to the hull of the ship, where she entered a small cell with a desk and a cot. Erza untied Lucy's hands and gestured to a washbowl and a pile of clean clothes.

"Get some sleep Lucy. We'll come and fetch you in the morning." Erza said gently as she locked the cell door behind her.

As the sound of Erza's boots receded Lucy, stiffly removed her sooty clothes, dumping them in a pile on the floor. The warm water soothed her face and limbs as she wiped the rag across her skin. Once she was dress in a navy blouse, a long matching skirt and a wide maroon belt; she flopped down on the cot, sighing.

She didn't know what to do. She couldn't run away any more. She couldn't go back to her father. That was out of the question. Maybe if she disappeared for long enough, he would think her dead. _Then he would leave me alone_. _I guess I'm stuck on this godforsaken ship with a bunch of pirates. I'll just have to do what they ask me to._ She thought, huffing as she played with a strand of hair.

Captain Makarov had been kind to her. She didn't want to disrespect him, when he'd given her a chance. Perhaps she could finally have an adventure. A small grin graced her lips as she remembered the amazing stories her mother had told her when she was little.

"You're really weird you know. Smilin, while you're locked up."

Her brief moment of peace shattered, Lucy sat up and glared at the pink haired pirate, sitting cross-legged in front of her cell.

She crossed her arms and huffed, "What do you want?!"

Natsu grinned, "Easy there sweetheart. Just came to tell ya I'll be watching over you for the next three days…"

He chuckled gleefully at her horrified expression.

"N-No…" she stuttered.

Natsu rolled around on the floor laughing raucously.

"Help! Anyone! I don't want this creep to chaperone meeee!"

He stopped laughing and sat up pouting, "That's mean sweetheart. I basically saved your life."

"You did Jack-shit!" Lucy spat, "And don't call me sweetheart! My name is Lucy!"

He tutted, shaking his head; "Language Luce. I have to report back to gramps you know…"

She scowled at him.

"You forgot about that didn't ya," he said smugly.

Baring her teeth in defeat, Lucy rolled over in the cot, turning her back to him. She could literally feel the smirk on his face as he sat there watching her.

"Leave me alone! I want to sleep."

"No can do Luce. Erza says I've gotta watch ya."

Lucy stuffed her head in her pillow, muffling her scream of frustration.

He was silent for a few minutes. Lucy closed her eyes, praying for sleep. Boots scraped across the wooden floor as he shuffled forward, closer to the cell attempting to stifle his giggling.

"What is your deal?" Lucy asked, exasperatedly, sitting up again.

"Nothin, I'm just curious about the girl who managed to keep up with me," Natsu replied, a smug grin on his face.

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I've won a lot of fights against you navy sailors and your one of the few who've survived," he grinned, awaiting her response.

"Wow. Your ego is through the roof," a vein ticked on his forehead.

"I'm surprised you can balance that big pink head of yours on your neck."

He cracked his knuckles. "It's not pink! It's salmon!"

Lucy giggled at his anger. _I've obviously hit a nerve._ She flipped her hair over her shoulder, smirking at his frustrated expression.

"It's my first time at sea and I've gotta say, I expected more from the _fearsome_ Salamander." Lucy chuckled, his face was literally steaming.

She pouted in mock innocence "Oh well. I guess you're just a load of talk."

Natsu sat up and gripped the bars, making the cell shake violently.

"Those are fighting words Luce!" He snarled the heat of his anger radiating through the hull.

She stood up and glared at him with equal ferocity. "Some ones got a short temper," She tutted mockingly.

"You just wait Luce, when you slip up; I'll teach you a lesson not ta mess with a Fairy Tail pirate!" Natsu shook the bars threateningly.

Lucy scowled. "I won't slip up! I'm gonna be good for the next three days kay!"

She stood opposite him and gripped the bars firmly.

"Not for you! Captain Makarov's been nice to me and I don't want to disrespect him."

He stared at her, looking confused.

Lucy shrugged, "I'm in a bit of a bad situation right now and staying on this godforsaken ship is the best option I've got."

"It's only a few days. I can deal with you!" She poked his chest and smirked.

"But if you continue to act like a creepy asshole we're gonna have a problem. You got that."

Nasty grabbed Lucy's blouse through the bars and pulled her closer. He grinned at her furious expression, as she tried to pull away.

"You could be a bit nicer Luce, and then we'll both get along."

He bowed his head down so that their noses were almost touching. His black eyes bore into hers, the warmth of his breath ghosted her cheek. She gulped.

"We're not all that bad, you know." He smiled down at her.

"If this is your best option, then you've gotta make the most of it," he added softly.

Her face softened and he let go of her blouse. Lucy backed away and stared at the floor.

"Ok."

It was barely a whisper, but he heard it.

"What?" Natsu grinned, "What did you say Luceee?"

"I said Okay." She sighed, "I'll be nice."

Natsu gave her a big grin. Lucy blushed and turned away, shuffling her feet.

"Don't push it though. I still find you annoying."

"Oh Come on Luce. I thought we had an understanding." Natsu pouted as he sat back on the floor.

Lucy giggled and laid back down on the cot. Natsu lent against the bars and closed his eyes.

* * *

I put in a little Nalu fluff, expect to see some more in later chapters. I want to build up their relationship as genuinely as possible, to make it more realistic. There will be some other ships too in later chapters, so keep reading :)


	4. Chapter 4- We can't trust you

The rattling of the lock brought Lucy out of her slumber. She stared blearily up at Erza as the door to the cell swung open, clanging against the bars.

"Look lively Lucy. Captain Makarov wishes to speak to you."

Natsu helped Lucy up and clasped some handcuffs around her wrists, pulling her out of the cell.

"Are these really necessary?" Lucy asked timidly.

Erza looked at her sternly, "I'm afraid this is for the safety of the crew. They will be removed…once you've earned our trust."

Lucy sighed, and clasped her hands together. _There's a compliment in there somewhere…_

* * *

Makarov greeted them with a smile, "You can let go of Lucy now Natsu."

"Well Lucy I hope you managed to get some sleep."

"I guess so…" Lucy said pointedly staring at Natsu.

He had kept her most of the night with his horrendous snoring.

Makarov frowned at Natsu, "I see…Well I was hoping to ask you-"

Erza cut him off, "How soon can you begin to plan a route to Tenrou Island Lucy?"

"Do you have any maps or star charts?"

Erza picked up a bundle of heavy papers from the floor and thrust them into Lucy's arms. Lucy coughed inhaling the musty smell of the old parchment. She gripped hold of the papers more securely and continued.

"Well…I'll need to study the stars tonight and look at the shipping lanes. If you want to get to Tenrou, quickly without any bother I suggest we avoid all main trading routes."

Natsu grumbled, clearly annoyed he couldn't beat up anymore sailors.

Lucy raised her eyebrows and unrolled a map; "I guess it could take around a month or two to get there, but we'll need to stop and stock up on supplies."

Erza looked impressed; "well Lucy, you clearly know what you're doing."

"I'll give you a telescope after dinner and you and Natsu can go up to the crow's nest to map a route." Lucy nodded.

She got the feeling, she shouldn't oppose Erza. She reminded her of her old shooting instructor back at the naval academy and she was scary, way scary.

Once they had been excused Natsu grabbed Lucy's arm and began sprinting down the wooden corridors, with the blue cat bounding along beside them. Lucy had no clue where they were going. _This ship is like a fucking labyrinth_. She became aware of the smell of food assaulting her nostrils, making her mouth water. They ascended the rickety steps to the food hall; deep in the ship's hull.

The cavernous space was packed, with all the crew members, eating and brawling noisily. A woman in the corner was chugging down a barrel of rum; the brunette wiped her mouth with the back of her hand tossing the now empty barrel into a large pile of others. Two younger teens were tossing knives at each other and laughing. The girl's long blue pig tails swayed around her; she watched giggling, as the boy with dark black hair toppled over the rum barrels.

Erza sat at a round table with Gray, Gajeel and a tall muscular blonde haired, man with a lightning scar on his face, wearing a scowl. Behind what looked like the counter, which was littered with food and bottles of alcohol, stood a particularly stunning women with long white hair and blue eyes; she was handing a plate of food to a man with a ginger ponytail. Next to her was a woman with short white hair and blue eyes. Opposite this was a huge white haired man who was enthusiastically brawling with a gang of crew members, proclaiming loudly how manly he was, while a woman with long light brown hair dressed in dark green rolled her eyes and returned to her glass of wine. A family of three were shooting at a cork target on the wall with a picture of the king of Fiore on it. The little girl with black hair in a ponytail giggled, when she shot the king in the nose.

"Let's get some grub Luce," Natsu yelled, taking Lucy to the food counter

The young woman behind the counter tossed her long white hair and smiled warmly at Lucy, "welcome aboard. You must be Lucy, I'm Mirajane, but just call me Mira."

Lucy returned the smile. A girl with short white hair placed two bowls of porridge and a flagon of grog on the counter. The girl smiled at Natsu, before regarding Lucy sceptically.

"Hey Lisanna," Natsu grinned at the girl. "This is Luce, she's new." He put his arm around Lucy and cracked a huge grin.

"Hi, there Lucy I'm Lisanna and this is my big sister Mirajane."

Lucy nodded, "It's good to meet you both, thanks for the food."

Lucy tried to pick up her bowl, the chains clanked loudly on the counter top. Mira handed her the bowl and the mug. Lucy thanked her, while Natsu chuckled at her clumsy movements. She shot him a dirty look and stalked off to an empty table. Once Lucy's back was turned Mira gave Natsu a knowing smile.

"She seems nice Natsu. It's so cute you've already given her a nickname."

"Yeah I know. Can I take my food now please," Natsu held out his hands expectantly.

Mira sighed at the dense pirate and handed him a large bowl of porridge and a tankard.

"It's always food with him isn't it," Lisanna giggled.

* * *

Lucy was attempting to eat her porridge without dipping her chains in the bowl. She had succeeded so far and was gulping down some grog, when Natsu joined her at. He grabbed his spoon, devouring the porridge, which flew everywhere as he ate at lightning speed. Lucy looked at him queasily. The porridge was actually quite sweet; she had gotten half way through and was drinking from her tankard, when she noticed the rest of her food had disappeared, she saw Natsu burp and rub his full stomach with a satisfied grin. Frowning at him she downed his tankard of grog and her own before he could. He chuckled happily, leaning in to put his arm around her.

Gray sauntered over and joined their table. "You two look cosy…"

Lucy scowled at him, daring him to continue. Gray grinned.

"I'm just doing my job Gray. Making sure she doesn't get up to mischief," Natsu smirked, tugging on the chains attached to Lucy's wrists.

She wrenched them out his grip with a scowl; Gray chuckled and leaned over the table. His bare chest was in full view and it seemed as though he had lost his trousers, as he was only clad in a pair of dark linen undershorts.

"Erm. Where are your clothes Gray?" Lucy asked flatly.

"Oh man! Not again!" Gray exclaimed leaping up and staring round the room, trying to locate his missing modesty.

"Gray my darling! Juvia has your clothes."

A beautiful woman with blue hair, pale skin and cerulean eyes skipped over to their table clutching Gray's neatly folded clothes. She smiled at Natsu, but when she saw Lucy she faltered.

"Were you trying to steal my beloved Gray!?" She shrieked her blue eyes filled with a cold rage. "Are you my love-rival!?"

"NO! Where'd you get that idea?" Lucy yelled.

"Yell at him!" She pointed at Gray. "He's the one with the weird stripping habit!"

Natsu chuckled, "Hah! Better get ya clothes on ya pervy stripper."

Gray sent a frosty look at the pink-haired pirate.

Juvia raised her fist at both of them, "Stop insulting Juvia's precious Gray. Juvia loves him just the way he is!"

Gray smiled smugly at Natsu and kissed Juvia on the cheek (he had finally put on some clothes).

"Lucy this is Juvia. My _girlfriend_. Something that buffoon, here will never get."

Lucy laughed and smiled at Juvia. The hysterical woman had calmed down and smiled shyly at Lucy, as she wrapped her arms protectively round Gray's waist. Natsu growled at Gray and pulled Lucy onto his lap.

Lucy stared at him quizzically, "What do you think you're doing?"

Natsu laughed uncomfortably and ruffled his pink hair.

Gray snickered, "Looks like someone got _rejected._ "

Natsu slammed his fists on the table, making it jump. "You wanna go stripper?"

Gray cracked his knuckles and smirked at his opponent. "Why not Flame-brain I'll just make you look stupid in front of Lucy."

Natsu leapt on the table and launched himself at Gray. The too collided into a table and became a ball of fists, kicks, insults, and curses.

Lucy laughed, while Juvia cheered on her beloved Gray.

"They're always like that," Lucy looked at the petite blue haired woman, with brown eyes, "Hi, I'm Levy, I do research for our expeditions", Lucy smiled.

"I'm Lucy, it's nice to me-" she was cut off by a very angry looking pirate with iron piercings.

"What are you talking to _her_ for Shrimp?" Gajeel placed a heavily scarred arm possessively around a sweat-dropping Levy.

"Gajeel…" Levy sighed; "we talked about this Lucy was acting in self-defence, your just a sore loser, you big lug."

Gajeel frowned and pouted before sitting down on a stool, pulling a squealing Levy with him. Lucy smiled, and continued to watch Natsu and Gray beat the crap out of each other. _Craziest breakfast I've ever had_.


	5. Chapter 5- Trial Period

After breakfast Lucy had to scrub the deck, while Natsu watched her like a hawk. Natsu's cat named Happy, bounced across the deck, getting blue fur and dirt on the cleanly scrubbed boards. Lucy huffed in frustration when the cat knocked over the pail of water, drenching her bare feet, making them bitterly cold. Natsu laughed at her plight, while Happy meowed at her, a smug look on his fluffy blue face.

Lucy was true to her word, she did as she was told. She helped Mira in the kitchen, hauling large vats of broth and stews around the steamy cabin. Natsu sat in a corner of the room, snacking on crackers and dried beef that Mira kept giving to him. Lucy had to keep Happy away from the barrel of dried cod. He ran across the kitchen with two fillets clutched in his mouth. Lucy bit her tongue, to prevent any curses passing her lips. She didn't want Natsu to get an excuse to report her even if it was just for that stupid cat. Happy perched smugly on the work top eyeing her with an evil glint in his eye; he had clearly learned it from _someone_.

The manacles chaffed uncomfortably throughout the day. The rough iron rubbed her slim wrists raw. I didn't help that Natsu tugged her round the ship by the chain; she was dying to get them off. They restricted her movement and for some odd reason Natsu seemed to delight in the fact that she had them on, which seriously creeped her out.

It got better after dinner though. Natsu took Lucy to Levy's quarters which were filled with books and rolls of parchments and aged manuscripts. Levy handed Lucy some heavy tomes about the constellations near Tenrou Island and slipped her a small pocket sized book for her to read, with a wink. Natsu was snoring softly in a corner of the library. Lucy glanced at the title of the tiny book clad in cracked turquoise leather; _"Tales and Legends of the Earthland Pirates"_. Lucy smiled and tucked the book in her belt. The library had grown dim as the sun began to drop below the horizon. Resisting the urge to whack Natsu over the head with the heavy tome on constellations, Lucy shook him awake.

"Come on Natsu. I've got to start mapping this route."

He stood up, groaning as he stretched his arms. "Alright then, Let's go up the crow's nest."

Lucy climbed the rigging with some difficulty. The shackles caught in the ropes, it didn't help that Natsu had made her carry some of the papers and the telescope. It was a perfect, clear night. The wind had pushed away the clouds, revealing the stars, winking happily in the inky blue sky.

Lucy adjusted the telescope, rolled out the maps and dipped her quill in a small inkpot. She stared at Orion. They had moved in a south-east direction, so they would need to head in a more southern direction to get back on track. She cross referenced with the shipping lane route. _Great! There's an almost direct route through to Tenrou, we just need to keep South, then veer West a bit to avoid the silk trading boats and the big galleons._ Lucy paused in thought, poking out her tongue. She marked the rest of the route on the map in red ink. _We will need to make two stops, this is gonna take two months_.

Lucy circled four possible islands and turned to a snoring Natsu. He was awoken with a sharp poke on the forehead.

"Whaa… Luce that hurt!" He rubbed his head pouting.

"What two islands should we stop off at, this trip is gonna take two months, so we're gonna need to stock up."

Natsu rubbed his eyes and looked down at the map, squinting in the darkness. Lucy lit a small lantern, which cast a cosy light into the crow's nest. Natsu scratched his head.

"Er, well we'll have to stop at Edolas first; it's the only place we can get munitions and other shit, but afterwards we can stop at Magnolia too… Cap's got a friend who lives there, so she'll let us stay."

Lucy nodded happily. She marked the two islands on the map. Happy with the route, she packed up her stuff and climbed out of the crow's nest and down the rigging.

Erza was waiting for them on the deck. Lucy handed her the maps and other rolls of paper.

"It's going to take two months Erza. I've circled the islands we'll need to stop at and I've managed to avoid the major trading routes."

Erza gave her a small smile. "Natsu. Take Lucy back to her cell. I hope she's behaved?"

Natsu yawned and nodded lazily.

Sighing Erza descended below deck tossing her red hair.

Natsu gripped hold of the chain attached to Lucy's wrists again and dragged her through the hatch. Once they had reached the hull, he pulled out a bunch of keys and unlocked the cell.

"Natsu could you take off the shackles…please…they hurt." Lucy stared up at him imploringly.

He tilted his head to the side and smirked, "Why would I do that?"

"Please I've been good all day. They do really hurt, please?"

He grabbed her hands and pushed the cuffs up her arms. Lucy yelped as his rough fingers probed the tender skin. Natsu looked at the angry red patches adorning Lucy's wrists where the cuffs had rubbed her skin. He felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He'd pulled her round all day by the shackles and she'd kept her promise. Reaching for the key, he unlocked the cuffs and dropped them on the floor. He gripped Lucy's hands and pulled her forwards.

"I'm sorry Luce…"

She looked away not meeting his gaze. "That's fine."

"No…you kept your promise..."

Lucy nodded blankly and pulled her hands out of his and walked into the cell and shut the door behind her. Natsu locked the door and sat down, facing her, a guilty look on his face.

"If you're gonna be on your best behaviour tomorrow Luce, then I will be too."

She gave him a small nod and a small. Natsu rested is head against the bars and crossed his arms. He felt something brush through the bars. He turned quickly and then he faltered. Lucy had pushed the soft blue blanket through the bars. She stopped, looking embarrassed. Natsu chuckled and pulled the blanket through the bars. Rolling it into a bundle he laid his head on the makeshift pillow.

"Thought you were gonna make another run for it Luce."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "How could I do that when I have the fearsome _Salamander_ guarding me."

"Ya got that right." He turned his head and flashed a grin through the bars.

Lucy chuckled, "What can I say, I'm smart."

"You gave me your blanket, the only thing keeping ya warm." Natsu said pink eyebrows raised.

Lucy smiled evilly, "Yeah…It's got Lice in it…"

Natsu leapt up and tossed the blanket away. "Ah Man! Luce, that's not fair! Now I'm gonna have to wash."

Lucy waved a hand and giggled. "I'm just messing with you, but you should take a bath. You stink!"

Natsu pouted and stomped over to the crumpled blanket. He frowned at Lucy, and then inspected the blanket carefully. Lucy placed a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles. Satisfied that the blanket was actually clean and lice free. Natsu rolled it up again and wrapped his scarf around it for good measure.

"Good night Natsu."

"Night…Lucy"

* * *

Lucy was gently shaken awake. Her eyes opened to see the girl with long indigo pig-tails and brown eyes, smiling shyly at her.

"Hi Lucy, I'm Wendy. Natsu said you'd hurt your wrists…"

Natsu stood sheepishly in the corner of the cell with Happy attached to his shoulder.

Lucy sat up and held out her wrists to Wendy. She hissed when Wendy dabbed a cloth with warm salty water across the angry welts left by the cuffs. Wend gently cleaned her wrists and bandaged them up.

"Make sure she doesn't get her wrists wet Natsu. And don't put those manacles on her again."

Wendy regarded him sternly, "I don't care what Erza says. If Lucy's wrists get infected I'm sure she doesn't want me to have to amputate her hands."

Natsu blanched and shrank back guiltily.

Lucy laughed nervously, "I'm sure it wouldn't be that extreme…right?"

Wendy shook her head and exited the cell, a white cat padded gracefully after her.

"You didn't have to get help Natsu."

Natsu avoided Lucy's gaze and ran a hand through his unruly pink hair. "Nah. I'd feel bad otherwise, plus I've decided to trust ya."

Lucy beamed, "Thank you though. I promise I won't let you down."

He blushed and shuffled out to the cell. Lucy stretched and followed him to the food hall.

Surprisingly Erza was lenient about the lack of manacles for Lucy. Levy and Mira had put in a good word for her and Wendy had explained to Erza about Lucy's wrists. Erza had given Natsu a dirty look and raised her fists threateningly. Natsu cowered behind Lucy while she Lucy tried to reason with her that it was not Natsu's fault (Well not entirely) and had promised that she would still follow orders, yada, yada, yada. Erza had refrained from punishing Natsu and stomped back to her table.

Natsu chuckled nervously and wrapped an arm round Lucy, "Thanks Luce…ya didn't have to."

Lucy shrugged, "What I owed you one. I expect you to help me out if Erza's ever annoyed with me though. That woman is like a demon."

Natsu nodded, "Ya can say that again."

Thankfully Lucy spent the day with Levy in the research room. They organised the books and scrolls, while Natsu napped in the corner of the room. Lucy had to admit he looked peaceful when he was sleeping. He looked so innocent and childlike, cute even. A faint blush tainted her cheeks when she glanced at him. _He isn't that bad._

* * *

The last and final day of the trial passed without any major mishaps, despite the fact that Lucy and Natsu had to help Gajeel clean out the cannons and measure out gunpowder. The menacing looking pirate had addressed Lucy gruffly, but was kinder than he had been. Lucy suspected Levy's influence; she had seen them at meal times, sitting together with Gajeel's black cat pantherlily. The intimidating pirate turned into a vaguely grouchy yet approachable teddy bear in the presence of gentle blue-haired pirate. Natsu tormented and taunted Gajeel mercilessly, which ultimately ended in them brawling and knocking over several barrels of gunpowder. Lucy tried to break up the fight herself, but had to threaten to get Erza in order to make them stop. Once the Erza card was on the table, Gajeel had sheepishly begun to clean up the mess; while Natsu knelt before her, tugging at Lucy's dark cotton skirt, begging for mercy. Just as Gajeel had finished cleaning up, Erza entered to small room. She frowned at Natsu and Gajeel, her dark eyes flitting suspiciously between them and the barrels.

"Have you two been fighting again?"

"No..no Erza…wha-why would ya say that…ha ha," Natsu chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah Erza…Salamander and I are the be-best of…fre-fre-friends." Gajeel looked like he was about to puke, when he uttered the f-word.

Erza scowled and turned to Lucy, who began to sweat nervously.

"Well?"

Natsu stared desperately at Lucy.

"Erm…they weren't fighting…at all ma'am," Lucy squeaked.

"And were you behaving?"

"Oh Erza she's been as good as gold." Natsu smiled winningly as he held Happy in a tight grip, the poor cats eyes bulged under the pressure of Natsu's nervous hands.

Erza pursed her lips and sighed, "very well. Lucy come with me Makarov has decided whether or not you have passed the trial period."

Lucy gulped and followed Erza out of the room.

* * *

I know the story isn't picking up very fast, but it will get better. I hope. I will continue to improve the chapters also. But again thanks for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6- Trust

In Makarov's office, Lucy didn't know why she'd been so worried. The old captain had beamed at her, patted her on the head (albeit he had to stand on the desk) and welcomed her as a new member of the crew. After Erza had given Lucy a bone crushing hand shake, Natsu had broken down the door of the office, beaming and grabbed Lucy by the arm dragging her down the old rickety stairs.

"Where are we going Natsu?" He giggled in response.

They reached a small cabin. Natsu opened the door and let her inside. There were clothes everywhere; it was like a bomb of fabric had gone off in the room. There were clothes stuffed in chests, bursting out onto the floor and rows of shoes stacked on shelves. Lucy grabbed a maroon blouse, a black bodice patterned with silver leaves, black trouser, a belt, high black leather boots and a black and purple military style coat. She removed her belt and was about to remove her blouse, when she realised Natsu was still in the room smirking.

She growled; "get out you perve!" swiftly kicking him hard through the doorway.

Sighing and muttering under her breath, Lucy dressed quickly and braided her hair. She scanned the shelves, seeing if there was anything else she would need and picked up a spare pair of trousers, skirts, shirts a coat and some nightdresses. Satisfied she exited the room. Unlocking the door, she saw Natsu was still waiting outside, holding Happy. His eyes went immediately to her chest, which was unusually exposed (she liked to keep them covered up. Ha ha what would the real Lucy say?).

She glared, sighing; "My eyes are up here dumbass",

"S-sorry", Natsu stuttered; "It's just you look like a proper pirate now".

Lucy rolled her eyes; "Yeah well, where can I dump these?" She held up the spare clothes.

"Oh this way", Natsu said running his fingers through his rosy locks.

He marched deeper into the ship until they reached a door, with the words; "Natsu & Happy", etched crudely into the wood. Natsu chuckled as the door creaked open, Lucy immediately wrinkled her nose. _EEWW it's so messy and gross_.

"How do you live in this?" she asked incredulously.

"Oh well if its messy, it's more personal to you", Natsu flashed that stupid grin again.

"Aye", meowed Happy

"Can you at least let me tidy up", groaned Lucy.

"If that's what you want Luce, then you'll be like my own little maid", said Natsu happily.

Lucy rolled her eyes; "remember what I said before about being creepy."

He pulled her to his chest, his eyes shining playfully.

"And I thought you were gonna be nicer. Come on Luce you've just got off your trial period"

She scowled at the stupid smirk on his face as he chuckled at her frustration.

Natsu flopped down lazily on the bed, playing with Happy, while Lucy set to work, tidying objects and knick-knacks into the draws. She folded the clothes and blankets, grimacing as she came across some underwear, before stowing them away in a chest at the foot of the bed. Natsu watched her work, tickling Happy behind the ears.

"How old are you Lucy?"

Lucy gave him a puzzled look, "Why do you ask?"

Natsu shrugged.

"Well I'm seventeen kay." Lucy said, picking up a dirty sock and tossing it into a corner of the room.

"Ha! I'm nineteen, I'm older than you Lucy!" Natsu pointed a finger triumphantly at her.

"I don't know why you're bragging about it when you act like a five year-old, you idiot," Lucy scoffed.

Natsu's face fell, "Lucy I thought you were gonna be nice." Lucy shrugged, "You've made me sad now," Natsu mumbled, his bottom lip trembling.

He looked so dejected and pathetic; Lucy sweat-dropped, "Er…sorry Natsu."

He pouted sadly, "You're gonna have to do better than that Luce."

 _Wow I didn't realise he was this sensitive, like some precocious toddler._ "What would make you happy Natsu?"

The bottom lip immediately stopped trembling as Natsu beamed. "You have to keep me company and practice sparring with me. Next time we fight I'll win for sure!" He fist pumped energetically.

Lucy frowned at the request; "fine…I guess. God! I can't believe I fell for that", he nodded still grinning mischeviously.

Lucy sighed placing her head in her hands, as the blue cat purred, wrapping itself round her legs. Lucy smiled wanly, flopping on the end of the bed looking up at the dusty ceiling; the waves lapped against the side of the ship, just like they had done in Hargeon. Lucy laughed at the sheer irony of it. She was unceremoniously dragged from her thoughts as an arm pulled her up the bed, until she was face to face with a certain pink haired pirate, grinning like a child at Christmas, as he pulled her to his chest.

"Now you're part of the crew Luce," Natsu smiled, hugging her tighter.

"We'll be best friends I know it!"

Lucy groaned; "You're a bit messed up you know"

"Attitude Luce", he whispered in her ear.

Lucy grumbled, the sound muffled against his chest. Natsu smiled into her blonde locks, his stomach, grumbling loudly, around the cabin.

"It's dinner time! (Think Ezma from The Emperor's New Groove) Come on Luce! Mira's cooking is the best!" With that Lucy was pulled out the cabin, as Happy scampered meowing after them on his quest for the precious fishies.

* * *

"Finally!" Natsu yelled as he sat in front of a mountain of food.

Lucy grimaced as he stuffed his face into a pot of stew, food flying everywhere, decorating the walls and part of Lucy's hair and Happy's fur.

Gray sat down at the table, carrying a tray of tankards.

"Hey Lucy, thought we could celebrate the end of your trial period."

"Thanks Gray." Lucy smiled and sipped the rum, which trickled down her throat with a pleasant burning sensation.

"I've gotta say, I'm surprised you passed. It's a miracle you didn't murder this idiot. You must have the patience of a saint." Gray laughed.

"I know Gray. I deserve a fucking medal, for putting up with him."

Natsu glared at them both and growled at Lucy.

"That being said, he wasn't that bad." Lucy added hopefully, with a winning smile.

Natsu smiled again and picked up a tankard, downing the whole lot.

"Whoa! Take it easy Salamander." Gajeel sat down at the table with Levy.

"You're like a weak little grandma when it comes to booze Salamander. It's not a pretty sight and I'm sure Lucy doesn't wanna see it."

Natsu scowled and slammed the tankard on the table. "Like your any better Metal head. You start crying and weeping for Levy."

Levy blushed and laughed uncomfortably. Gajeel glared murderously at Natsu a huge fist raised. "I'll take you on anytime ya pink pansy."

Natsu stood up threateningly, "Say that again Metal head. I dare you! Go ahead and make my day..."

The tense silence lasted for about two seconds, until it was broken by battle cries and the splintering of wood. The bundle of fists that was Natsu and Gajeel crashed into Gray who joined in the scuffle, which only escalated as it seemed the entire male population on the ship, beat to crap out of each other in the food hall, for no apparent reason. Lucy and Levy laughed and ducked as chairs, food and rum flew through the air.

"STOP!"

Everyone froze as Erza stalked into the hall seething with anger.

"Why are you fighting!? What fools started this!?"

Trembling fingers were pointed at different culprits, until it seemed like the brawl would start anew.

Erza sighed exasperatedly, "Just stop fighting and behave! Otherwise the Captain will come down here himself!"

Groaning the participants wandered aimlessly back to their tables. Natsu, Gajeel and Gray were covered in welts and their clothes were heavily mussed.

"Ooh! Looks like you guys were getting _busy_ …" A brunette pirate chimed in carring a barrel on her hip.

"Shut up Cana!" Gray yelled.

Lucy tilted her head to the side and said innocently, "but, Gray where are you clothes."

"Crap!" Gray yelled, luckily Juvia noticed his lack of dignity and rushed over with his clothes safely tucked in her pale arms.

"Hey there, I'm Cana."

Lucy smiled as Natsu flopped down next to her, "Hi I'm Lucy. You can sure hold your drink can't you."

Cana smiled proudly, "I'm the heavyweight drinker on this ship, none of these cream puffs can keep up with me."

Lucy smiled, feeling hazy from the rum. They continued laughing together, late into the night, as the ship swayed and rocked gently on the water. Cana challenged Gajeel to a drinking competition and sure enough he slumped on Levy's lap bawling his eyes out like a big baby whilst Cana cackled at him making him sob even louder. Lucy began to yawn and placed her head on the table next to a sleeping Happy. Natsu picked her up, placing Happy on his shoulder.

"Come on Luce, let's go to bed."

"Wha-what, put me down," said Lucy groggily flapping her hands in protest, but she was too tired to bother. _I'm sooo tired, why do you have to be like this. Traitorous body!_ Natsu felt warm and cozy, as she snoozed in his arms.

* * *

Natsu laid her gently on the bed and walked into the small washroom on the opposite side of the room. Yawning Lucy kicked off her boots and took off her coat. When Natsu walked back into the snug cabin she was removing her hair from its tight braid. Natsu removed his vest, showing off scars and a well-defined torso to rival Grays. Lucy turned around to hide her burning cheeks; she had never been in this kind of close contact with a guy before. Natsu chuckled at her retreating back as she headed into the washroom. Sighing Lucy washed her face, pulled on a long-sleeved black night gown and re-entered the cabin. Lucy took out a hammock from a drawer and hooked it up in the corner of the cabin; the farthest away from the bed. She was laying pillows and a blanket on the soft worn canvas, when she was grabbed from behind.

"You're not sleeping in that Luce."

"Come on Natsu it isn't proper for me to sleep in the same bed as you." Lucy tried to pry his hands from her waist but he wouldn't budge.

"We're pirates Luce. What's _proper_ isn't even a thing."

"Fine!" Lucy huffed in defeat as he placed her on the bed and laid down next to her, covering them both with the red blankets.

Happy hopped up on the end of the bed, purring loudly. Lucy yawned and turned away from Natsu, only to feel a strong arm snake round her waist again. _God this guy is handsy, why am I letting this happen?_ Feeling she would be more uncomfortable, if she didn't answer that question, she fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7- Sparring

Natsu woke up, a little pink tongue, tickling his cheek.

"Gerroff Happy", Natsu said groggily, the blue cat mewed cheerfully and hopped off the bed.

Natsu looked down at Lucy; she was curled up in a ball, nestled in the red blankets. Her shoulders, lifting gently as she breathed in and out; wisps of blonde hair fluttering around her face.

Natsu watched, mesmerized. He'd been taught all his life to avoid the powerful force that was the Royal Navy of Fiore. He'd learnt first-hand how brutal they could be towards the pirates and vagabonds that roamed the seven seas. But he couldn't help be fascinated by her; she was so young, particularly to be aboard an important Naval ship like the Comet. He'd fought many officers before, but they had all lacked that extraordinary fire that made her different. She fought more like a pirate than your run of the mill, dog of the Royal Navy.

"I can feel you staring at me. Stop! Or I'll kick you out the port hole into the sea."

Natsu got up quickly, tripping over his boots and stumbled to the washroom. Lucy smirked evilly into the pillow and got up to stretch. She felt loads better; surprisingly the bed was really comfortable, she was glad she didn't sleep in the hammock…not that she'd tell Natsu that.

Happy padded over to her purring and sat in her lap. She stroked his head absentmindedly as she began to come to. She estimated that it was around 7:30 from the position of the sun outside the porthole. Placing Happy in the hammock, Lucy got dressed and braided her hair. Natsu reappeared, cracking a big toothy grin.

"Hey Luce you can get your Fairy Tail tattoo today." Lucy's eyes widened as he tapped the red insignia on his shoulder.

"Don't worry it's just so you can never leave," Natsu laughed happily.

Lucy quickly ran in the washroom, panicking. _Oh God, now their gonna brand me, like I'm some member of a degenerate gang. Wait! That's exactly what this. How stupid could they be, what happens if they get caught? OH MY GOD what happens if I get caught! I'll be hanged for sure!_

* * *

They both sat down at a table, with plates piled with salted meat, crackers and an orange each for preventing scurvy. Happy was dragging a slice of salted ham along the rough table top. Natsu once again ate at top speed, finishing before Lucy had eaten a third of her food. A large man with bushy hair and a tri-corn hat walked over to their table.

"Oh Luce, this is Reedus, he'll be doing your tattoo." Natsu smiled even wider as Lucy looked flustered.

"Come on Natsu, do I really have to. It could get infected..." Lucy pleaded flashing a nervous grin

"Uh-uh Lucy there's no getting out of this one; it's Captain's orders."

Lucy grimaced as Reedus led her and Natsu into a small room off the food hall. Lucy sat resolutely in the chair, grinding her teeth together.

"Where would you like the tattoo miss?" Reedus enquired politely.

"I know," Natsu piped up; "You could get it on your ribs, or your chest."

"I'll get it on my right-hand thanks," Lucy replied quickly.

"If you're sure," Reedus said as he pulled out a needle, an ink bottle and a syringe. Reedus placed the needle in a tattoo gun and checked the colour of the ink, before motioning to Natsu, who gripped Lucy's right hand on the table.

After what felt like hours of a hot needle pricking her skin over and over, Natsu was allowed to release her right hand. She lifted it for inspection. The skin around the tattoo was inflamed, but sure enough the Fairy Tail symbol was emblazoned on her skin in a cheery shade of pink. Flexing her hand, she got up thanking Reedus and stomped into the food hall looking for a much needed bottle or rum.

* * *

"Come on Luce, can't we do sparring now?" Natsu whined.

"No Natsu I want to test the new pistol and rifle, Erza gave me." Lucy pouted; "We'll do some sparring later, in the meantime, learn the art of patience."

They were currently in the training room; a long dark cabin just below the deck, at the prow of the ship. There were bales of straw lining the room. Swords and rifles were stored on racks along the back wall, while barrels of acrid gunpowder were piled high to the ceiling. At the end of the room was an area for shooting with stuffed dummies.

Lucy loaded one of the shiny black pistols with around five bullets, not wanting to waste the precious ammo on practice. Then she pulled back the latch at the top of the gun, so that it was ready to fire, took stance and aimed.

With three air-splitting cracks the dummy was pierced in the head, the heart and the groin. Natsu winced at the last shot, he didn't want to be on the receiving end of that shot. Shooting with the rifle was just as excellent and the dummies would most definitely be dead if they were alive. Natsu was sitting on the hay bales as he watched Lucy throw knives. She never missed. However, she was getting some kind of audience in the training room. Gray and Gajeel were watching from the corner, where they were supposed to be sparring with each other. Other crew members were also watching. Erza was perched on a gunpowder barrel; no doubt watching for Makarov. The figure in the shadows, took Natsu by surprise. Laxus was watching Lucy too, way too intensely. Natsu frowned; Laxus usually kept to himself and he only sparred with a few, choice crew members. Natsu had a couple of scars, from when he had fought with him last time. But why on earth would he watch Lucy. Natsu scowled at Laxus, who ignored him and continued to watch Lucy.

"Hey Natsu."

He looked over eagerly.

"Do you want to practice sparring now?" asked Lucy, to which he nodded gleefully.

Unsheathing his own sword and taking off his scarf, he walked towards Lucy, who removed her coat and took a sword off the wall. Natsu watched as she unsheathed the sword and whipped it through the air; it was a deadly extension of Lucy's arm. Turning to face him, she motioned for him to begin. He cut across, aiming for her shoulder, but she blocked him with ease and speed, pushing him back. Determined he continued with a flurry of fast blows, which she countered. He watched her movements, she was only defending, not attacking; he could tell she wasn't fully invested in the fight.

When their blades met, he pushed her back into the hay bales. She was taken aback slightly, pausing for half a second, before swiping downwards with her sword. Grinning he blocked her attacks, but missed as he felt a whisper breeze over his forearm, before feeling a searing pain. Blood trickled from the neat, thin cut. In response he swung at her head, but she ducked, spinning her leg and knocking his from under him. Natsu lost his balance, eyes wide and landing with a thump on the hay strewn floor. This earned some cheers from the "audience" while Lucy smiled smugly at him. _Oh so she wants to play dirty, well two can play that game Luce_. Natsu grinned, a determined fire burning in his eyes. Getting to his feet, Lucy barely gave him any time to recover, before she attacked, making him step backwards and nearly trip. He watched, almost in slow motion as the shining blade swiped over his face, missing him by a centimetre. As he righted himself he saw a tuft of pink hair among the yellow straw.

"Hey Luce, watch it!" She giggled, smiling broadly.

"Are you two gonna do some real damage, or are you just gonna play around." boomed a voice from the shadows.

"What do you mean 'play' Laxus, she cut my hair." Yelled Natsu, his pride clearly hurt.

"Oh come on doofus, why don't I spar with her, then you'll see a real show." Laxus smiled at Lucy as she gawked back.

 _He wants to fight, Christ this guy is almost double my height_.

Lucy gulped before saying; "fine I'll fight you."

"Well I gotta hand it to you you've got guts." Laxus removed a broad sword from its sheath. The blade was decorated with a thin stream of gold, shaped like a lightning bolt.

It looked heavy, very different to her light blade. Lucy braced herself, readying her stance and mind. Laxus circled around and when she didn't take the initiative he moved with surprising speed. The force of their blades meeting jarred and reverberated through Lucy's bones. She knew she couldn't win this match. Leaping forward, she dodged his attacks, whilst trying to land her own, conserving her strength. He appeared mildly amused, but his smirk pissed her off. She settled into defence again, seeing if she could pick any holes in his attack to give her some leverage. Decided she flipped over his head, swinging her blade down. A small cut graced his muscled arm. Smiling widely he jabbed at her stomach, causing her to side step and duck. She slashed at his legs, creating a hole in the bottom of his trousers.

"Come on Blondie, lets up the anty," He chided.

Lucy's concentration broke as she saw Natsu being held back by Gray and Gajeel. She was brought back from her lapse in concentration as the heavy sword flew at her head. She swerved just in time, pushing the heavy blade back towards its owner, sparks flying through the air. She continued her attack, trying to disarm him, but he wasn't letting up. Getting desperate, she stuck her blade into the floor, using the sword as a pole; she swung her legs at his hand, knocking the sword from his grasp. It clattered to the floor, but he grabbed her ankles. _Shit now I'm a gonner_. She was tossed on the floor like a rag doll.

"Clever move, I didn't see that coming."

He picked her up easily from the floor, pushing her against the wall, her legs dangling far from the safety of the wooden deck.

"Well I'm impressed; we've actually got a decent fighter on the crew." He lifted up his sword hand, revealing the red welt from where her boot had connected with his fist.

Lucy scratched at the hand at her collar, flailing her legs.

"Laxus, let her go. That's enough." Erza stalked towards them.

"Alright, alright."

Lucy slumped down the wall as he left the room.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled as he raced towards her, trying to help her up.

"I'm fine Natsu, honest," Lucy stood up brushing hay from her trousers.

Gray handed her, the sword, which she safely stowed away in its sheath.

"I've never seen a newbie last that long with Laxus before." said Gray amazed.

"You shouldn't have fought with him Lucy, what were you thinking!" Natsu shook her, grasping her shoulders tightly.

Lucy pushed him away, frowning, "Natsu you don't have to protect me, I'm a big girl, and I can look after myself!"

He still didn't seem satisfied and looked down at her anxiously.

"Look, I won't be fighting Laxus any time soon OK! But seriously, why do you even care!?" Lucy sighed and walked out the room. _I need some air_.

Natsu watched her go stunned, he went to follow her; but Erza held him back, punching him in the gut for good measure.

* * *

 **Taster of Chapter 8- Coconut milk** (I know the chapter names aren't exactly the best, but whatever)

Sorry Luce I just thought, you'd be sad after you lost that fight," He grinned at her, food in his teeth.

Lucy scoffed; "I'm fine honestly, I didn't think I would last five seconds."

"Well I for one thought your effort was admirable." Erza intoned pulling Lucy into a bone crushing hug. "You have the SPIRIT!"

Lucy spluttered for air, massaging her ribs.

"Seriously, it's alright, you can't win fights all the time."

"You are truly a great asset to the crew Lucy." Erza smiled at her.

Lucy felt her pride swell a bit.

"We need your help on deck though Lucy," said Gray, with his mouth full. "You can help me with the sails."

Lucy nodded happily. _They may be pirates, but they're the nicest people I've met_. She hadn't been familiar with kindness since her mother was alive, it made her feel safe and warm, like she'd found a place where she belonged.


	8. Chapter 8- Coconut milk

I got too excited and posted chapter 8 ahead of schedule :) Expect to see Chapter 9 at some point I obviously need to have some self-restraint. K x

* * *

The prow of the ship cut seamlessly through the deep blue waves. Lucy sat at the base of the bowsprit. She sighed; she'd done better than expected, she didn't think she'd win that fight. She closed her eyes as the midday sunshine soaked into her skin; sighing she breathed in the tangy sea air. She was broken from her reverie by a small squeak. She looked down to see Wendy sprawled on the deck. The girl got up, blushing with embarrassment.

Wendy scuffed her boots along the deck. "Mira wondered if you could help her in the kitchen, it's nearly lunch."

"Sure, I was gonna head back below deck anyway." Lucy smiled and followed the younger girl.

Steam wafted through the room, as various pots and pans bubbled away; the merry stove, crackling, making the small room warm. Mira was stirring a large pot with some fish stew and noodles in it. Her silver locks were held back by a blue bandana that matched her eyes. She turned and smiled at the two girls who were waiting across the counter.

"Hey Lucy, do you think you and Wendy could help me prep the rest of the vegetables. Erza dragged Lisanna off to help her organise the clothes room."

Lucy chuckled, remembering the bombsite that was the clothes room. "Well then I wish Lisanna good luck."

Mirajane smiled, before placing a huge basket on the counter before Lucy and Wendy. Wendy grimaced as she saw the small weevils in the cabbages. Grimacing Lucy pulled a bandanna over her hair, rolled up her sleeves and dug into the basket. There was a time when she would have shrieked at the unsightly wilted and infested cabbages, but on a ship food was food, you couldn't afford to waste it. While Wendy washed the cabbages in a pail of water, Lucy cut and peeled the vegetables with a large knife, before handing them to Mira, who tossed them into the pot. Lucy relaxed into the work, chatting away, with the two other girls, humming sea shanties.

* * *

Meanwhile, Makarov was glaring at his grandson.

"Why did you fight her Laxus? What were you thinking?"

Laxus sighed, sinking into the worn chair opposite Makarov. He rubbed his hands together, brushing the red welt, which had been gradually turning into a bruise.

"Don't worry I held back. I didn't hurt her." He looked down at the floor.

"I was curious. I'm sorry. I just needed to see if she was like her. If she fought the same way."

He paused, watching Makarov, who had his eyes closed in deep thought. Laxus continued.

"I couldn't believe it when that doofus brought her on the ship. She looks so much like her…almost as though she's come back to us."

"I know." Makarov said softly, sorrow registering in his face.

* * *

The stew was almost ready.

"Hey Mira, that actually smells okay," Wendy chuckled, before a heavy ladle was lobbed at her head. She squeaked, ducking as the ladle clanged against the wall.

"No Wendy, It will be delicious!" Yelled Mira, a crazed look in her eyes.

"If I hear any complaints or even an insinuation that this doesn't taste good, I won't hesitate to leave those pesky Weevils in the food." Mira smiled triumphantly.

"Of course Mira, what would we do without you?" Wendy exclaimed a huge smile forced nervously on her face.

Mira turned back to stirring the pot, humming jubilantly as she added some more salt and herbs. Lisanna's head popped through the crack in the door.

"Hey sis!" She smiled and waved at Wendy and Lucy.

"Oh Lisanna, thank goodness. You couldn't ring the lunch bell could you?"

Lisanna nodded before, her head disappeared. Around a minute later a loud ringing sound throughout the ship, accompanied by the sound of boots thundering above and below them.

"Right! Time to feed the troops!"

Mira whisked the pot off the stove and motioned for Wendy and Lucy to follow. Lucy grabbed the tray of de-weeviled crackers and the pile of wooden bowls, as Wendy lugged the jugs of grog and rum onto the serving counter.

"Thanks for the help you two, why don't you go have lunch, me and Lisanna can serve, now." Mira smiled sweetly, pushing two bowls forcefully into their arms.

As they sat down at an empty table, Wendy massaged her chest, before tentatively tucking into the stew.

"Hey Wendy."

"Oh hey Romeo, this is Lucy, you can sit."

The boy stared nervously at Lucy, before shuffling nearer to Wendy.

Lucy smiled and laughed. "Seriously, I don't bite."

"You could have fooled me," Romeo squeaked.

"I saw you in the training room...you're just as scary as Erza!"

"What did you say Romeo?" Erza stood behind them, a bowl and a spoon raised threateningly.

"Nothing, nothing at all, Erza! I promise." Romeo pleaded as he shrank away.

Erza smiled, satisfied and plopped herself on the bench next to Lucy. Lucy tried to shuffle away, only to be trapped by another body on the bench. She looked up to see Gray smiling at her.

"Who said you got to sit next to Lucy!?" Natsu stomped towards the table, pushed Gray off the bench, then smiling smugly, sandwiched Lucy against Erza.

Gray glared at Natsu, before he was joined by Juvia. They continued eating as Lucy became more uncomfortable.

"Why are you two so huggy? And Natsu can't you respect my personal space!"

"Sorry Luce I just thought, you'd be sad after you lost that fight," He grinned at her, food in his teeth.

Lucy scoffed; "I'm fine honestly, I didn't think I would last five seconds."

"Well I for one thought your effort was admirable." Erza intoned pulling Lucy into a bone crushing hug. "You have the SPIRIT!"

Lucy spluttered for air, massaging her ribs.

"Seriously, it's alright, you can't win fights all the time."

"You are truly a great asset to the crew Lucy." Erza smiled at her.

Lucy felt her pride swell a bit.

"We need your help on deck though Lucy," said Gray, with his mouth full. "You can help me with the sails."

Lucy nodded happily. _They may be pirates, but they're the nicest people I've met_. She hadn't been familiar with kindness since her mother was alive, it made her feel safe and warm, like she'd found a place where she belonged. (Yuck can't believe I just wrote that, kinda makes me wanna hurl)

* * *

Out on deck Lucy scaled the rigging with Gray. The ropes on the sails had got tangled in the wind. Natsu and Romeo were loosening the pulleys. Wendy was balanced on the main boom, pulling down the cream, canvas and tying the rolled main sail securely. Below them Erza was barking orders to the rest of the crew.

"Jet! Get that anchor down in the water quickly, the winds picking up."

Erza had steered the skip into a small cove near a tiny island. The ship was swaying slightly in the water, the rudder battling the light current. The anchor landed in the water with an almighty splash and the ship stopped swaying slightly.

Mira raced off onto the sand clutching three baskets and a net, She was followed by three cats, eager to get some extra tid bits. Lucy stretched her legs, kicked off her boots and waded into the shallows, revelling in the feeling of cool water against her toes. Erza joined her, she sighed wading through the crystal waves. Gray and Natsu were brawling on the sand, and crashed into the water, wrestling and screaming lame insults at each other. _What are they Kids?_ Lucy thought, smirking as she stared at the horizon.

The sky had grown darker, when Mira returned with three baskets full of fish. She lifted them up triumphantly for the crew to see. Romeo and his father Macao were stripping saplings of bark and tying them together, while Mira speared the fish on the spit and Natsu built up a large fire on the sand. While the fish cooked, Lucy watched as the sky turned from a dusky violet into a midnight blue. There were no clouds in the sky, perfect for mapping. Orion's belt was just winking through the navy haze, when Mira yelled for everyone to grab dinner. Lucy sat on the sand with Levy and Wendy, she picked up a coconut and hacked into the top of it and handed it to Wendy.

"Look Lucy, it's like I've got _rabies_." Wendy widened her eyes, making herself look deranged, the coconut milk, dribbling down her chin.

Lucy chuckled; "Don't joke like that Wendy."

"But Lucy you've got some round your mouth too!" countered Wendy.

Lucy wiped the sticky residue off her mouth and grinned.

* * *

It was well and truly night time, when they boarded the ship again, yawning and rubbing their eyes, but Lucy was wide awake. She raced to Natsu's cabin and grabbed the small brass telescope, her star charts, a map and her quill. Once she was back on the main deck she climbed the rigging to the fore mast. She was settling herself in the small wooden space, when a light thud next to her, made her jump.

"Hello Natsu, what do you want."

"Ha Luce I made you jump…ya scared." He grinned mischievously.

"Oh yes I'm so very scared." She replied, voice dripping with sarcasm. "I don't need your help Natsu, so go to bed."

"But, Luce you might try and runaway." He plopped himself next to her arms crossed.

"I'm not gonna do that Natsu. I'm off the trial period now."

"Oh, really so you like being a part of the crew?"

She huffed making him chuckle; "Well it's not like I can go anywhere, if I get caught I'll just get hanged cos of this stupid tatt." She waved her right hand in his face.

Giggling again he said; "Aw, ya can't lie to me Luce, I know you like it here."

She frowned at him, biting back a retort. _He is soo infuriating._

Back in the small washroom, Lucy examined her right-hand. The swelling had gone down, but the cheery pink colour had not faded, and almost appeared to glow in the dim light. She got into bed smiling as once again warm arms wrapped around her protectively. _I am happy here._


	9. Chapter 9- A month and a bit

The next morning Lucy woke early, with Natsu crushing her; his head laid on her chest. Angry and blushing furiously, she shoved him off.

"Five… more minutes pwease," he mumbled as he slumped onto the rug, Happy batted his head with a tiny blue paw.

Lucy chuckled and dressed in black blouse and a grey bodice, decorated with tiny stars and a matching skirt. She rushed to the Captain's quarters to hand over the updated map.

* * *

"Thank you Lucy, it's nice to see your still working hard. I'm please."

Lucy smiled at Makarov, "I'm just following your orders Captain."

Makarov sighed and placed the map carefully on his desk.

"I think you should know that your father's looking for you." Makarov frowned and pulled a poster out of his desk, it showed her picture and a reward.

Lucy paled as worry tainted her features.

"I received this just now from our insider in the Navy. It seems one of the survivors on the Comet was adamant that you were alive. I'm sorry; we'll just have to be more careful…"

"What should I do? Should I tell Natsu…?"

"NO!"

Lucy looked taken aback at his change in tone.

"I mean no," Makarov sighed massaging his forehead. "Don't talk to Natsu about this, not unless you have to."

Lucy frowned, "but why?"

Makarov gave her a saddened look, his brow furrowed.

"Oh…It's my father…right?"

Makarov nodded, "I know you too are getting on and you make him happier. It's good for him, so don't tell him unless you have to…I'm afraid to say I don't think it would end well."

Lucy nodded and bit her lip, "Thank you Captain."

"You may go now my dear."

* * *

"Why'd you wake me up Lucy?" Natsu whined when she re-entered the cabin.

He pouted at her, a pathetic look on his face. Lucy's mind was still racing; _My father must have something really bad to you…what did you do papa?_

"Hey! Luce!"

Lucy frowned at him, arms crossed. "I don't know what you're complaining about Natsu. You practically suffocated me last night."

Natsu whined and slumped on the rug, hugging her legs, "but Luceee…you're soo comfy and soft…and you smell goood…"

At that Lucy blushed heavily and stared determined out the porthole.

"Luce…"

"Yes Natsu?"

"Luceee."

"What!?"

Her grinned up at her, "It's too early for breakfast…can we go sparring?"

Lucy was about to protest when he cracked out a puppy-dog look. Her resolve weakened.

She slapped a hand to her forehead, "Fine! Just…get dressed, you're not Gray."

"Lucy you're the best!" Natsu pulled into a bear-like hug.

"Oh…and Luce you like me better with less clothing. I can tell." He winked at her and headed into the washroom, leaving Lucy standing next to Happy, mouth agape, her face steaming.

* * *

A month and a half passed quickly aboard Fairy Tail. Lucy spent her days; eating, sparring, working and sleeping. She would help out on deck scaling the rigging with Romeo and Wendy, helping Gray with the sails, checking the gunpowder and cannons with Gajeel and Natsu. Cana challenged Lucy to a drinking contest, which she immediately regretted the morning after, as Natsu laughed at her drunken antics. She taught Romeo and Wendy how to throw knives (properly) with Natsu often being the target. Bisca and Alzack the ships sharpshooters, practiced with Lucy and helped her shoot the automated rifle better, she played with their daughter Asuka; who would often challenge her to a shoot of.

Fairy Tail had three ships cats; Happy, Carla and Lily. Gajeel looked after Lily and Wendy and Carla were inseparable. Natsu insisted that with three ships' cats they were luckier than other pirate ships. Lucy learnt that Mira had been the known as _The Demon_ a terrifying Pirate, who had roamed the seas some six years previously. Wendy had whispered this to Lucy one day, when they were untangling rope. Lucy swore never, to criticise Mira's cooking or anything again. It appeared that Fairy Tail was comprised of Pirate royalty, at least every crew member had some formidable claim and was in the list of Fiore's most wanted pirates.

Every week Natsu and Lucy would sit in the Crow's nest, sometimes accompanied by Happy, to check they were on course. Lucy learned that Natsu had been adopted, by the infamous pirate Igneel. Natsu sadly admitted that he had disappeared, on the run from the Royal Navy. He talked avidly about the times Igneel taught him how to use a sword or shoot a pistol. Natsu pushed Lucy to talk to him about her parents, but she only mentioned her mother occasionally and refused to talk about her father, claiming he was dead. She felt guilty about keeping her word to Makarov, Natsu was an open book, something she couldn't afford to be no matter how much she wanted to. To Natsu, Lucy was his best friend; while she was tough, she was also kind. Natsu loved sparring with her and laughing together in the crow's nest as she scrawled on the large sheets of parchment, her blonde locks dancing in the wind. He infuriated Lucy with his childish antics and behaviour; even though she would not admit it, she cared for him a lot.


	10. Chapter 10- Edolas, the pirate port

Here's Chapter 10. I hope you guys are liking the story so far and continue reading and reviewing (although for the life of me I can't seem to access the reviews I've got, so could someone please tell me what's going on?) I know the pick up of the story has been quite slow, but I'm working on that, so stay tuned :) K x

* * *

One Thursday night, Lucy and Natsu were sitting in the crow's nest as usual. Happy was curled up in a ball on Natsu's lap as he peered through the telescope, moving it up and down.

"Would you stop that Natsu, you'll make the screws come loose." Lucy rolled her eyes at him.

Natsu stopped, peering intently through the telescope to see a sizeable lump on the horizon, with lights and tiny ships, heading towards it. He grinned, excitedly.

"Wait Luce, I think we're near Edolas, We've gotta wake the others!"

Natsu raced down the rigging and rung the big bell on the main deck. Erza appeared on deck almost instantly, a telescope in hand. She was followed by Gajeel, Makarov and Gray.

"Good work Natsu, let's get everyone up and ready, we'll find a safe place to dock"

"Alright brats! Get your lazy asses up! Land ho!" Makarov yelled.

With a cheer the crew flooded on to the deck; lighting lanterns and adjusting the main sail. Makarov took hold of the wheel, as Erza searched for the lighthouse.

Fairy Tail, moved quietly through the murky waves, as they docked and weighed anchor in a secluded cove. The sun had nearly risen in the sky, its rays peeking over the horizon.

Lucy yawned and stretched, before heading back to the cabin and flopping on the bed. Natsu tickled her awake, two hours later; for that he earned a slap across the face as Lucy's arms flailed during his tickle attack. Lucy washed her face and tied up her hair, grinning evilly as he massaged his cheek.

"Hey Luce, have you ever heard of Edolas Island before?"

She shook her head, puzzled, "nope."

Natsu smirked; "I'm surprised that you didn't learn about it at your little school, it's basically the pirate capital. The Navy's been trying to storm it for years, but it's too well fortified."

Lucy looked shocked. Natsu chuckled and continued; "The worst of the worst come and trade here, but it's the only place we can get decent supplies for the ship."

They heard Erza yelling, ordering everyone to get off the ship.

"Whelp, come on Luce, I'd better give you a tour."

Smirking he dragged Lucy up onto the deck, leaving the safety of their cabin behind.

* * *

It was early, so the port was relatively quiet. Ragtag inns were clustered tightly together in the narrow streets, which had rubbish strewn around highlighting that this was a town of disorder. The strong odour of vomit, urine, sweat, booze and gunpowder, made Lucy wrinkle her nose and bury her face into her scarf. Lucy stared incredulously at the number of bars, and whorehouses that were packed into the port. Natsu was smirking at her ever widening eyes.

"It's pretty nice here isn't it Luce." He joked as he kicked an empty bottle of rum across a particularly dirty street which had some corsets and petticoats in the road.

"Hell yeah. It's delightful." Lucy countered, her sarcasm waning.

Natsu laughed and draped an arm around her shoulders. The crew continued their trek through the untidy streets.

Erza turned to address Lucy and Natsu. "Lucy we need to meet with the captain of Blue Pegasus at the Hibiscus Inn."

She shuddered and cringed. "I apologize in advance… Er he and his crewmates don't exactly respect…personal space."

"Why doesn't Natsu join then," a vein popped in Natsu's forehead, Lucy giggled at his frustration.

* * *

At the Hibiscus Inn, Cana bolted for the bar, along with Macao and Wakaba. Lucy took in the surroundings of the murky bar, still lit with delicate candles and the walls, painted with royal purple. Reluctantly Erza approached a darkened corner of the room, where a well-dressed crew were sitting in a sumptuous booth.

"Erza my sweet, sweet love!"

A short, ugly man leapt onto the table beaming at Erza. Jumping at her he cried. "I thank the heavens that I can smell your delectable _parfum_ again! It has been too long!"

Erza cringed uncomfortably as he grabbed hold of her hand, kissing it profusely, while raising his ugly head to sniff the air around her.

"Hello Ichiya." Intoned Makarov gruffly. "Where is Captain Bob, I was hoping to speak to him about our gunpowder deal."

"Captain Makarov, you look so well." Ichiya swept his hat gracefully.

"Unfortunately Captain Bob is still asleep, but he sent me to sort out the transaction in his place."

Ichiya motioned to a small office next to the bar and Makarov followed, with Laxus in tow.

Mira motioned for them to sit at a table. Lucy was about to sit when she was stopped by a member of the Blue Pegasus.

"Surely such a fine lady would prefer to sit with the noble crew of the Blue Pegasus." The handsome pirate ruffled his dark blonde hair.

Lucy cringed and pushed the pirate away lightly, "I'm good thanks."

"Are you sure, it would be a pleasure to be in your company." Another pirate chimed in, running his fingers through his dark hair.

"Seriously I'm fine!"

Lucy felt a warm chest pressed against her back, a hand squeezed her arm gently.

"Yeah guys, she's fine, so go sit with your creepy friends." Natsu snapped. Gray snickered until; Juvia was approached by another member of Blue Pegasus. Gray glared angrily at him and placed his arms protectively round Juvia's waist.

The blonde pirate laughed smoothly. "Oh Natsu, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous."

"No! Hibiki, I just think you should acknowledge that my _friend_ doesn't appreciate your attention." Natsu grabbed Lucy down onto the seat, pulling her close to his chest.

Sighing with defeat Hibiki and his crew-mates went back to their table.

Lucy pushed herself away from Natsu, rolling her eyes, before downing her tankard. He continued to glare at the group in their booth, over the top of his mug of rum.

"Natsu, can you and Lucy go and get the stuff on this list." Mira handed Lucy a small roll of parchment.

"Me, Erza, Juvia and Lisanna are going clothes shopping, so we'll make sure we get you something Lucy."

Mira smiled, "Just drop everything back here when you're done. Freed and Bixslow will look after it." She pointed to two pirates sitting at a table with Laxus.

One had his long green hair in a plait down his back, whilst the other had wild black hair and four brightly coloured parrots on his shoulder. The girls left the inn giggling wildly, while Natsu pulled Lucy onto the street.

"Come on Luce, if we're quick we can get some food. I'm starving!"

"You're always hungry!" yelled Lucy as she raced after him, happy clinging onto her shoulder.

They stopped near a signpost, as the streets became more crowded. Natsu was whining about food and Lucy ignored him by reading the list:

 _5x bags of Salt_

 _Sugar_

 _Bay leaves_

 _Coriander_

 _Dried Chiles_

 _Rosemary_

 _Tarragon_

 _Cloves_

 _Oranges_

 _Lemons_

 _Oil_

 _Rum-from the Flying Cat Inn_

Lucy read the signpost looking for the spice shop. _God knows we need it to help with the food._ Lucy shivered as she recalled last night's dried cod and stale bread meal, even with strong alcohol it had been hard to swallow.

"Come on Natsu, the spice shops this way right?"

"Yeah, but promise, we'll stop and get some food later."

Lucy nodded, tiredly.

* * *

The spice shop was small and dark. A strong, exotic aroma permeated the air, creating a heady, but pleasant scent. Lucy walked to the counter and rang the bell. A short woman with white hair and brown eyes, walked behind the counter, smiling. She was wearing a white cotton blouse with a matching pale blue bodice and skirt; a blue hair ornament pulled her light fringe from her delicate face. Lucy smiled back before handing the girl the list.

"I guess you guys have been on a long voyage, right?" The girl asked politely as she pulled five bags of salt from under the counter.

"Yeah, you could say that." Lucy replied, as she put the bags of salt carefully in a duffle bag.

"Where are you headed?" The girl continued.

"Just to a small island." Lucy replied vaguely, waving her hand.

The girl nodded happily and went to get the rest of the herbs and ground up spices. Lucy heard a snuffling nose and turned to see pink hair, growing out of a dish of caramel coloured powder. Natsu had stuck his head in a dish of ground cinnamon.

"AH! Lucy this stuff is making my nose itch!"

"Well then you shouldn't have stuffed your face in it dimwit, gosh you are such a child!"

The girl laughed as Lucy yelled at Natsu who was dancing around, rubbing his nose furiously.

"That'll be 2000 Jewel please."

Lucy handed the girl the money. She stiffened when she saw Lucy's right hand. Lucy noticed the girls reaction and pulled her hand back quickly, stuffing it in her pocket.

"Well thanks a lot, we'll be going now." Lucy laughed uncomfortably, dragging a red-nosed Natsu behind her.

The girl watched them leave the shop, frowning.

"Fairy Tail hasn't been here in a while, they must be going on another hunt," She mused to herself. "That girl's new too, I haven't seen her around."

She bustled around for a few moments, murmuring to herself. The bell rang on the counter; she turned to see a pirate with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. His blue coat was unbuttoned slightly showing a loose white shirt. He leaned languidly on the counter, smiling at her.

"Sting! What are you doing here? I didn't think you'd get back till next week!"

He hugged her and smiled; "Well Yukino, we spotted the little fairy ship in a cove and we just got curious."

She frowned at him; "Come on Sting don't go causing any trouble."

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it." He said, smiling wickedly.

He lazily picked up a small star anise from a bronze dish.

"In fact, have you seen any of them this morning?"

Yukino huffed, folding her arms; "No!"

"Are you sure," he leaned in closer; "You can't refuse your Captain's orders…"

Yukino dropped her head not meeting his gaze. She bit her lip and uttered the information he required.

"Fine. Two came in this morning. One of them was Salamander..." Sting growled slightly.

"...And there was a new girl with long blonde hair."

Sting smiled, satisfied with her answer; "I can always rely on you Yuki!"

She clasped her hands together and stared up at his blue eyes; "Just promise you won't cause any more trouble, we're still cleaning up the mess you left on the Island from last time."

He nodded fervently, kissed her forehead and exited the shop, a small reddish-brown cat bounding after him.

* * *

Lucy had finally caved in to Natsu's demands for food. _More like incessant whining!_ So they were currently sitting in a small tavern, as he wolfed down enough to feed a small army, while Happy chewed on a fish head. _Well there goes the money I saved from bartering._ Lucy sighed and checked the list, they just had the rum to pick up and the duffle bag was getting heavy. _I'll make Natsu carry the barrels_. Lucy patiently waited until Natsu had finished eating.

"Finally! We've got one more stop Natsu." She showed him the list.

"Yeah we should get back to the Hibiscus inn before night fall. This place tends to get pretty _crazy_." He grinned.

They set off in the direction of the Flying Cat Inn. Little did they know they were being watched by two cats, one reddish brown and the other pale green, with a pink spotty ribbon round its neck.

The inn keeper of the Flying Cat Inn, gruffly directed them to the cellar, so they could pick up the barrels themselves. Lucy handed him the money and followed Natsu down the rickety steps, the creaky door slamming behind them.

They were rolling the barrels to the stairs, when Lucy heard a slight shuffling sound. She and Natsu turned around quickly, Natsu growled.

"What do you want Sting?"

"How rude Natsu, we were just gonna say hello, weren't we Rogue."

Rogue nodded; "Yeah, we heard Fairy Tail had got a new recruit." He winked at Lucy who glared in response, fists clenched.

"Well if your just here to say hello, why don't you let us be!" Lucy said firmly.

Sting tutted; "I don't think so. I've got a score to settle with Pinky here." He pointed lazily at Natsu.

"Plus it just makes it more enjoyable if his _girlfriend_ has to watch."

Rogue grabbed Lucy from behind, as she kicked, snarling.

"Let Lucy go!" Natsu yelled.

Sting shook his head; "This is non-negotiable, plus I think _Lucy_ would be a _beautiful_ addition to the crew. Right Rogue?" Natsu clenched his fists, baring his teeth.

"You got that right Sting, she's real pretty." Rogue placed a hand on her leg.

"Wrong move asshole!" Lucy swung her elbow at Rogue's face, hitting him hard.

Stunned he held his nose, as blood poured from it onto his black coat.

"Oh, you're a tricky one aren't you?" He said menacingly as he pushed his black hair out of his red eyes.

Sting looked shocked; "That changes our plans a bit. Rogue, take care of her, I'll look after this son of a bitch."

Rogue nodded as he advanced towards, Lucy unsheathing his sword, which was made of a blackened metal. Lucy smiled and whipped out her own. Natsu let out a battle cry as he ran at Sting. Rogue trapped Lucy into a corner of the cellar, a smirk on his face.

He swung at her arm, and she blocked swiftly before going for his legs. Blood spurted through his trousers, and his knees buckled slightly. Growling he tried to push her against the wall, but she pushed back, teeth gritted with determination. They broke apart as he swung at her head she ducked and kicked him in the leg she just cut. He swore loudly, before punching her in the stomach. Lucy landed on the floor, cursing. She rolled over quickly as the sword came down on the floor next to her, almost catching her jacket. Spinning around Lucy, attacked him with swift parries and thrusts. She picked up the speed, so that her sword was a blur of glowing silver. Sting looked shocked. Taking the opportunity Lucy, swept his feet from under him as his sword clattered across the floor. She stomped her boot down hard on his stomach, making him wheeze.

"Why you…"

"Hurry up Rogue! She's just a girl!" Sting yelled. Natsu took the opportunity to punch him hard in the face.

Sting flew across the room, hitting the big barrels of wine. One smashed, pouring maroon liquid onto the floor, like blood. Lucy laughed, as Natsu turned to smile at her.

"This has been fun and all, but why don't we call it a day?" Lucy smiled politely.

"Aw come on Luce, let me beat em to a pulp!" Natsu yelled, fist pumping energetically.

Sting hissed, "You don't get to decide when this fight is over! It's just started. So _you_ aren't going anywhere."

Lucy sighed and shrugged, before kicking Rogue in the ribs with a smirk. He rolled groaning, before getting up and grabbing his sword.

Lucy smiled smugly and mock yawned; "Hurry up! I'm just a girl."

He spat on the floor and advanced again.

"Wow, so you _are_ stupid." Lucy laughed, as she positioned her sword, to point at his heart.

He lunged forward, red eyes blazing. He stopped moving. Lucy paused, as a knife gleamed at his throat. A very angry Erza stood behind him; her eyes blazing with murderous intent.

"Good thing we came to check up on you two." Erza growled, now holding Rogue in a tight head lock. He gasped wriggling to get free.

Laxus had Sting pushed against one of the beams in the cellar.

"You have no right butting in!" Sting hissed, as Laxus hung him up by his coat on an iron hook.

"Well it looks like we just did." Laxus grinned as Erza tossed Rogue across the room.

Laxus picked up the barrels of rum and Erza tugged Lucy and Natsu towards the door.

"This isn't over yet!" Sting yelled. "You're dead Natsu Dragneel!"

Natsu shrugged; "Meh… that's what they always say."

Lucy laughed, as he shouldered the duffle bag and placed am arm round her shoulder.

* * *

When they got back to the Hibiscus Inn, Erza cornered them into a table, forcing them to sit down. They gulped nervously as she stared at them intently, her hands placed in fists on her hips.

"I'm not cross with you…"

Lucy and Natsu sighed with relief, and smiled at each other.

"But!" their faces fell. "You two should be more careful with Sabertooth on the Island. The Captain and I for one don't want another fight like last time. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Lucy replied, trembling slightly. Natsu was chewing his nails like there was no tomorrow.

Satisfied Erza stomped off towards Makarov at the bar.

"What happened last time Natsu?"

"Last year Sabertooth showed up on Edolas. Their Captain, was really brutal, refusing to trade with us, she even threatened Gramps." He pointed at Makarov.

"You see Sabertooth had been targeting commercial ships and those carrying families and innocents. Then they'd kill em and take the goods."

Lucy looked horrified, Natsu nodded sadly.

"Anyway, I saw Sting in the port and he was spoiling for a fight. He said he wanted to see whether we lived up to our parent's legacy. He insulted my dad, so I fought him. It got worse when Gajeel and Wendy got involved. We had all known Sting and Rogue since we were kids and heck Rogue is actually Gajeel's younger brother; but that's another story."

Lucy brow furrowed, remembering the resemblance; the black unruly hair, the red eyes.

Natsu continued, watching her closely.

"They continued to insult the crew, calling us weak. Mira got so mad that she blew up part of the port."

"Wait Mira did that?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yep, well it's not like we didn't destroy anything either." He chuckled; "Then Jiemma's daughter stepped in and grabbed Wendy. She said she'd kill her if we didn't stop. We backed down and left, but our crews have hated each other for a long time."

Lucy cocked her head to the side and asked curiously, "Why?"

"Sabertooth was run by Captain Jiemma. He caused a lot of trouble for the Navy and ruled the seas with an iron fist. Sabertooth used to be the strongest Pirate crew in Earthland. He got challenged though, by a young female pirate, who belonged to Fairy Tail. I guess that's where the grudge comes from," he shrugged.

"She beat him in a fight, and he died from his wounds."

Lucy sat eyes wide, listening intently; Natsu ruffled his hair and continued.

"Then the woman disappeared. Gramps won't tell me much about her though, but my father and his circle knew her too. After the five year pirate purge, Jiemma's daughter appeared and formed Sabertooth and the rest is history." He grinned at Lucy.

Lucy nodded tapping her hands on the table top.

They settled back down, drinking and laughing together, when Gray, Gajeel, Levy and Juvia, joined them at the table.

"We heard you met our good friends from Sabertooth at the Flying Cat." Gray said coolly.

"Yeah it was just the usual." Natsu shrugged; "Sting got his ass handed to him and Lucy beat up your brother." He pointed at Gajeel. "It was pretty hilarious actually; I think she broke his nose."

"Good." said Gajeel gruffly; "It's what he deserves."

Lucy gave him a small smile and Lily hopped on the table purring loudly.

Lucy stood up, frowning; "Natsu where's Happy."

Natsu stood up and looked around the inn. "Oh I know, maybe he's down near the fishing boats. It wouldn't surprise me."

Lucy sat back down, still unsure. Five minutes later, a bar maid walked towards them, trembling and handed Lucy a note, before scarpering away.

Lucy unfolded it and read:

 **If you want your little cat back, you'd better head to**

 **Bunny head cove.**

 **We told you it wasn't over yet!**

Lucy's hands trembled with anger as she handed the note to Natsu. His forehead tensed as he read it. Gray looked at them curiously. Natsu grabbed Lucy, yelling behind them; "We're gonna look for Happy, don't wait for us."

Not looking back they raced through the maze of streets and headed towards the sea.

* * *

 **Taster of Chapter 11- A big fat grudge**

"Run Lucy!" Natsu yelled as he dodged Stings fist.

"No! I'm not leaving you behind!" Lucy grabbed the hilt of her Katana.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine…" Natsu kicked Sting across the deck and smiled at her.

"No Natsu! We'll finish this together!" Lucy grinned at him.


	11. Chapter 11- A big fat grudge

Hallelujah I can read the reviews! Thank you guys so much. To say thanks I'm posting chapter 11. It's a big one :)

* * *

Bunny head cove was indeed shaped like a bunny head with a floppy ear. It would have been adorable, if the darkened waves were not swirling and crashing ominously on the sand as a thick mist trailed around the Sabertooth ship.

"Wait!"

Lucy grabbed Natsu's arm.

"This is obviously, one big trap, and we're gonna be heavily outnumbered, shouldn't we just tell the others?"

Natsu shook his head; "No. We've got to sort this out ourselves, plus I've got you. What could go wrong?" He grinned, flashing his white teeth; Lucy gave him a small smile.

They walked, determined across the beach. A rope ladder, trailed down the side of the ship. Squaring her shoulders Lucy climbed after Natsu. Happy wailed, pitifully in a parrot cage, tied to the main mast. The deck was deathly quiet Lucy gripped Natsu's shoulder tightly and listened hard; all she could hear was the whistling of the wind, the creak of the boat and the crash of the waves against the surf. Taking note of her caution, Natsu edged towards the cage, Happy mewed joyfully at his owner. Two cats landed on the deck; one green and the other a reddish-brown. They hissed at Lucy and Natsu, fur puffed up. Happy spat at them from his cage.

Sting ran across the deck at Natsu, who braced himself to attack back.

"Run Lucy!" Natsu yelled as he dodged Stings fist.

"No! I'm not leaving you behind!" Lucy grabbed the hilt of her Katana.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine…" Natsu kicked Sting across the deck and smiled at her.

"No Natsu! We'll finish this together!" Lucy grinned at him.

"Ahhh!" Lucy shrieked as she was grabbed tightly.

"Let her go! I'll kill you!" Natsu ran across the deck slamming into the pirate holding Lucy.

She crashed onto the deck as the pirate holding he flew into the mast. Lucy coughed looking up at Natsu. She had never seen him in such a rage before. His black eyes burned with an intense fury as he faced Sting. What happened next was blur of fists as Lucy watched Natsu fight with an intensity she had never seen. He was powerful and agile, his anger fuelling his powerful kicks and punches. He drew out two cutlasses slashing at Sting. Lucy sat mesmerized, _he's going to win, we can escape_.

She gasped as she felt the cold metal against her throat.

"Hey Salamander."

Natsu stopped dead.

"If you don't stop, I'll spill some of your precious Lucy's blood onto the deck." Rogue pushed the blade tighter against her skin, making it sting.

"Natsu don't! You can beat them!" Lucy yelled, struggling against Rogue's tight grip.

"No! Lucy I've got to protect you." Natsu looked at the deck and raised his hands in surrender.

The huge green-haired pirate punched him hard in the stomach. Natsu slumped on the duck spluttering. Lucy watched helplessly as the pirate dragged Natsu to the fore mast. He stripped Natsu of his weapons, before chaining him to the fore boom, leaving him dangling above the deck. Her mind raced in panic. _We are dead. What was I thinking? What are we going to do?_

Rogue laughed mercilessly in her ear; "Now who's stupid?"

He turned to face her, grabbing her chin. Rogue pulled Lucy to the main mast and strapped her to it. She wriggled against the bonds. He laughed at her struggling, before crossing the deck to Join Sting who spat on the deck, wiping blood off his face.

Sting addressed Lucy sweeping his hat and bowing mockingly; "We welcome you aboard Lady Lucy Heartfilia."

He eyes widened in shock. _Oh no! I was supposed to be careful! I'm sorry Makarov…sorry guys…_

He grinned evilly and unrolled a wanted poster. There she was, drawn in black ink, just like the one Makarov had shown her. The inscription below wanted her alive and returned to " _Admiral Heartfilia of the Royal Navy of Fiore"_. This was followed by a reward of 10 million Jewel.

She glared at Sting, who laughed in response. "You know we picked this up in Hargeon a month ago. When the Comet was attacked it caused quite a commotion for the Navy. One of its most prized ships had been taken out by the infamous Fairy Tail." Lucy scowled at him.

"Oh, but guess who was on board. The princess of the Royal Navy herself, whose father had reported missing. It seems your sloppy little friends failed to eliminate all of the crew, as one officer reported your capture at the hands of Salamander over there." He pointed viciously at Natsu.

Sting pulled another roll of parchment out of his pocket; "And look what we have here."

Lucy read the next wanted poster; Salamander a.k.a. Natsu Dragneel, wanted alive, to await trial and certain death for the kidnap of Lady Lucy Heartfilia. The reward for Natsu was 20 million Jewel.

She glared; "So you're gonna hand me and Natsu over to my father and pocket the reward money."

Sting nodded, smirking; "Clever girl."

"Sting! You shouldn't be talking to the prisoners! I specifically told you to leave the rest to me after they were captured!"

"S-sorry Captain." Sting stuttered.

A woman with pale skin and long braids in her flowing black hair sauntered onto the deck. Her midnight blue coat glistened in the dusk. She glared at her crew-mates with cruel eyes, outlined with dark kohl. She surveyed the scene smugly, chuckling at Natsu's limp form. She turned to glance at Lucy, her dark eyes hardened. She strode swiftly to the main mast.

She cocked her head to the side and looked Lucy up and down, sneering. "Is this the girl."

Sting nodded, smiling smugly, "Sure is Captain. Christ we can by a new ship with the reward money… Captain?"

The woman stepped forward closer to Lucy. Lucy's breath quickened, she didn't like the cold murderous look in this woman's eyes, not one bit.

"It's disgusting how much you look like _her_." She spat, slapping Lucy hard across the face.

Lucy spluttered, coughing. Black dots appeared before her eyes.

"Minerva, what's going on?" Sting rushed over to them.

Minerva grabbed Lucy's jaw forcing her to look up.

"Minerva stop! We can't kill her. We won't get the money."

"I don't care about the money! I care about taking revenge on the daughter of the woman who murdered my father!"

Minerva grabbed hold of Lucy's neck, causing her to gasp for air. Sting pulled Minerva off.

"Explain! Now!"

"Let Lucy go." Natsu croaked weakly, his chest heaving. Sting punched him in the gut, causing him to cough up some blood.

"Don't interrupt! Minerva, explain now!"

"Oh Sting you weren't born when this all happened, but as you know when I was a bit younger than you, my father ruled the seven seas. He was unstoppable!" A mad fire was alight in her eyes.

"In my youth I was friends with a Fairy Tail, pirate her name was Layla."

Lucy's eyes widened in shock.

"That's right my dear, I bet she never told you. How sweet. She probably thought she was protecting you from all of this."

Natsu watched in disbelief, his chest heaving.

"Layla was a bit older than I was and she already had a small crew with her friends Aquarius, and Grandine, so she invited me to join. My father was reluctant but allowed me to go. Layla didn't exactly agree with his actions, you see. But, the Navy was leading new attacks on pirates. A war was brewing. Layla believed if we didn't back down, my father would lead us all to Davy Jones locker, with his antics. The royal family was even going to offer the pirates a treaty to stop the violence. Layla wanted my father to agree to the treaty, but he believed it insulting and attacked hundreds of naval ships, staining the sea red with blood. After a particularly terrible battle your precious mother fought my father, wounding him badly. Knowing that he would die she fled.

Minerva grabbed Lucy's hair, pulling her head painfully forward, a cruel smirk curling her lips.

"I met her in Hargeon a few months later, determined to get my revenge. She was pregnant with you! She had gone a fallen in love with the son of the Admiral no less of the Royal Navy of Fiore! Do you know what she did, she begged my forgiveness. She said she would retire from piracy and have you! That bitch she betrayed me! Then she betrayed us all! Leaving us for some navy scum, just cos, she'd let him bed her!"

Tears ran down Lucy's cheeks. She could not tear her eyes away.

"I wasn't going to leave that port empty handed, I attacked her, but then she almost killed me!" There was a mad look in her eyes.

"Look what she did to me with that _cursed blade_!" Minerva pulled down her blouse below her collar bone revealing a deep pink scar, across the top of her chest.

"Five years later, Makarov's son, betrayed his Crew on Fairy Tail, by trying to stage a mutiny. He caused so much trouble, that your beloved father started the five year pirate purge!"

Lucy was crying quietly now, the ropes holding her arms as her shoulders were racked with heavy sobs.

Minerva smiled mockingly; "Your mother isn't here now though, so there's no one to save you." She brushed Lucy's cheek with a cold hand.

"My mother is dead!" Lucy screamed, her brown eyes glistening in the murky dusk.

"Well then why don't you join her?" Minerva whispered in her ear. The sound of her blade being unsheathed echoed against the tense silence.

A small dagger whistled through the air, landing squarely in Minerva's arm; blood trickling onto the deck and she cursed, looking wildly around.

"Leave Lucy alone!" Wendy clung to the rigging. Minerva smirked at her menacingly.

"You've caused us grief too many times Sabertooth." Makarov said standing on the side of the ship, arms folded.

"This ends now!" He raised his hand in the air, his finger pointing upwards, giving the Fairy Tail salute.

With a loud battle cry Fairy Tail rushed onto the deck and attacked. Gray got to Lucy, cutting her free. She seemed dazed and lost. He wiped the tears from her face as rain began to fall around them.

"Lucy listen to me," He looked at her urgently. "Jump off the ship…Juvia is waiting at the bottom. GO!" He pushed her to the other side of the ship. Stepped up, she grasped the rigging with white knuckles.

Gajeel had unchained Natsu and chucked him overboard. She heard him yell, before hitting the water with a splash. Closing her eyes she dropped. The wind rushed past her, as she felt herself free-fall, her heart in her mouth. As she hit the icy water she gasped in shock.

"Lucy! Lucy! Juvia is going to take you back to the ship now." Juvia stared at her, concern in her blue eyes, her long blue locks, flowing in the water.

Natsu paddled towards them. Juvia grabbed hold of them both.

"Hold onto to Juvia tightly and don't let go."

Suddenly they sped through water, Juvia propelling them both forward to the cove, where the Fairy Tail ship was hidden. Lucy was still in a daze when she was helped onto the deck by Mira. She and Natsu were huddled in blankets. Juvia was hauled up onto the deck, making Lucy do a double-take; Juvia had a tail. She watched as the iridescent blue scales seemed to melt of Juvia's legs, leaving her in a very wet cotton dress.

Juvia giggled; "Juvia is sorry she didn't tell Lucy Juvia is a mermaid. Juvia will talk to Lucy later."

Juvia then skipped down the hatch below deck. Head swimming with the nights events, Lucy was unable to move and watched as two row boats carried the rest of the Fairy Tail crew, back on-board. Smoke was billowing from Rabbit's head cove as Erza landed on the deck, followed by Gajeel and Gray. Gray handed Natsu his weapons and a slightly damp, but very happy Happy. Erza pressed Lucy's weapons into her hands.

"Get some rest Lucy." She murmured softly. "It's been a very tiring day."

* * *

Lucy entered the small washroom, drawing the curtain and stripped off her wet clothes. She towelled herself dry and dressed in clean, warm, long-sleeved night-gown, before plaiting her damp hair. Natsu had already changed into dry clothes, but he wouldn't look at her. Happy was purring, nestled up in a bundle of warm blankets.

Lucy sat on the bed, holding her arms, tight around her. They sat in an awkward silence. Natsu was first to break the tension.

"Why didn't you tell me Luce."

Lucy turned away covering herself in the blankets.

"Lucy why didn't you tell me… do-don't you trust me?"

She ignored him, but he pushed her roughly against the wall.

"LUCY!" He yelled, but there was sadness in his black eyes.

She hung her head; "I'm sorry Natsu. I didn't know about my mother, not until now."

"Not that!" He spat, "I meant your father."

"I didn't know how…Makarov told me not to…"

Natsu's face darkened, "So you told the Captain, but not me! I thought we were friends…"

Lucy dropped her head, her eyes brimming with tears. "He already knew…he-he told me not to tell y-you."

"Well guess what Lucy, I trusted you." He tightened his grip on Lucy's shoulders, making her wince.

"But for all I know you could be a little Navy spy."

"I'm not! I promise! I hate my father!" She cried, tears streaming down her face.

"How do I know you're not Lying!" He yelled, back.

"But then I guess that's what we do we lie to each other!"

She sobbed, her tears falling freely down her cheeks.

He sighed; "I didn't tell you the full truth either."

"Look at me Lucy!" She didn't move. He grabbed her chin, their faces inches apart.

"My father isn't missing." He murmured. "He's dead. Thanks to your father!"

She looked up at him brown eyes wide, with terror. He let her go.

"I'm sorry Natsu. I-I didn't know."

"That's real funny Lucy. You don't seem to know a lot, about yourself, or your parents." He laughed coldly.

She slumped on the floor, as he paced the small cabin.

"My dad adopted me when I was three, I never knew my parents. He raised me, taught me how to fight. We travelled the sea with his pirate crew, aboard the Sleeping Dragon. The crew was made up of Sting, Rogue and Gajeel's adopted parents. My father was good friends with Makarov and Grandine, who had adopted Wendy when she was a baby. It was all good they looked after us kids, cared for us like we were their own. Then when I was seven the purge began."

Lucy sniffled and wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her dress.

"My dad decided we needed to lie low for a bit, so we stayed on this large island, for nearly five years. But in the last month of the purge Makarov's son, sold my dad out to save his own neck. Your dad attacked the island and took us all to the capital of Fiore, to await trial. They couldn't execute a bunch of kids, so they dumped us all in an orphanage. On the 7th of July, Admiral Heartfilia had decreed that the pirates of the sleeping dragon be hanged for their crimes of piracy against the crown." Natsu laughed.

* * *

Wendy sobbed softly and burrowed her head into Natsu's chest. He wished he could look away, but he couldn't tear is eyes from his father's limp form, dangling lifelessly from the rope. His deep red hair and become dull in the late afternoon sunlight and obscured his face, no longer cheerful and bright, but cold, with blue un-smiling lips. Tears ran down Natsu's cheeks as he glared at the man responsible. The man smirked coldly back at him, his blonde hair slicked back neatly under his ceremonial admiral's hat.

Gajeel held onto Rogue tightly as the two brothers watched their parent's lifeless forms swaying next to each other, while Sting wailed on Rogues shoulder. Wendy yelped as she was pulled roughly away from Natsu.

"Let Wendy go you asshole!" Natsu aimed a kick at the man, but he was grabbed by another officer.

Admiral Heartfilia smiled coldly, "She wasn't doing as she was told. She needs to see what will happen if she decides to follow the same path as her mother."

Wendy wailed as her head was forcefully turned towards the direction of her Grandine. She whimpered as she watched the pale pink hair flow in the wind, her crying became louder as heavy sobs racked her frail shoulders.

Natsu broke free and ran to Wendy across the platform, holding her close. Admiral Heartfilia grabbed Natsu by his arm and pulled him up off the floor. Natsu flailed his legs and ams, yelping in pain.

"Remember this boy!" He hissed, squeezing Natsu's arm tighter. "If you ever become a pirate. I will hunt you down and then you'll be strung up, just like your precious father." Admiral Heartfilia pointed at Igneel.

"That goes for all you children. Mark my words, I won't let you escape!"

* * *

"Then he strung our parent's bodies at the top of a cliff, looking out to sea, a sign of the fate that will befall all pirates if they get caught. They let us go Sting and Rogue ran off and Gajeel led the rest of us to Makarov, who took us in..."

Lucy looked up at his black eyes, that glimmered with tears and sorrow.

"I truly am sorry Natsu" She stood up shakily.

* * *

 **Taster of Chapter 12- Problems are best left un-bottled like rum**

Lucy listened nervously outside the door of her parents room. Thunder rumbled ominously outside, as rain hit the window with a bullet-like force.

"I can't believe this..." her father uttered almost painfully.

"Jude please...I-I gave it all up...f-for you, for Lucy, please...I never..."

"I don't want to hear it Layla...I thought I loved you."

Her mother began sobbing, "I love you! Please Jude, I can't take it. I love you even after what you've done..."

* * *

Whelp that was depressing. Sorry to the person who hoped Minerva wouldn't turn up. Again keep reviewing and stay tuned K x :)


	12. Chapter 12- You know nothing

Just wanna shout out to those of you who have reviewed, thank you very much. Continue reading and reviewing please, it definitely helps me out :) K x.

* * *

"I am not a spy! I will never work for or associate with my father again!" Lucy muttered bitterly.

Natsu turned away and hastily rubbed his eyes. "How can I believe you Lucy!? Your father's hurt a lot of people. How do I know-"

"Know what Natsu!? You don't know half of what he's done!" Lucy yelled.

"Don't you dare associate me with him! YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Lucy gasped, clutching her hands to her chest.

Natsu winced at her yelling, his black eyes wide.

"I hate him, for what he has done to you and for what he did to my mother!" fresh tears ran down her face, Lucy's shoulder's racked with sobs.

She breathed slowly, trying to calm down, so she could speak.

"Before the purge my father was loving and kind to both me and my mother. His brother was killed at sea by a gang of pirates and he became increasingly detached. Then the old Admiral, my grandfather killed himself when I was four; he couldn't cope with the loss of his first son. My father always wanted to prove himself to his father and he felt that his brother always had the glory. He left to start the purge the day after my fifth birthday leaving me in the care of my mother and my grandmother. The next three years were the happiest of my life, even though my father was gone, my mother cared for me, taught me how to use a sword and defend myself. From time to time my Mother's friend, Aquarius would visit. Those were the best days; they played with me all day and told me stories."

Lucy sighed; "Well I know now that she was an old crew-mate of my mothers. When I was eight, my mother, became distressed. She would receive letters each day after dinner and cry, in her room after she'd read them. Aquarius didn't visit anymore either. My mother became so depressed she was bed-ridden a month before my father's return. My grandmother was a cold woman, who didn't approve of my Mother; she didn't think she was a proper _lady_. I hoped and prayed it would get better when my father returned, but it only got worse."

Lucy's voice broke; "I heard them arguing on the night of my tenth birthday..."

* * *

Lucy listened nervously outside the door of her parents room. Thunder rumbled ominously outside, as rain hit the window with a bullet-like force. Her father was the first to speaking, breaking the thick tension in the air.

"I can't believe this..." her father uttered almost painfully.

Lucy heard the patter of her mother's bare feet on the wooden floor.

"Jude please...I-I gave it all up...f-for you, for Lucy, please...I never..."

Her mother began whimpering. She must have placed her hands on her father's chest as Lucy heard the soft clinking of his medals. Her father's heavy boots thudded on the floor.

"I don't want to hear it Layla...I thought I loved you."

Her mother began sobbing, "I love you! Please Jude, I can't take it. I love you even after what you've done..."

A loud crash came from the room. Lucy trembled, believing her father had thrown something. Her mother shrieked as more smashing and cracks were heard.

He roared, "Layla...I don't know you anymore! You lied to me!"

Lucy heard a sharp slap and a thud, her mother sobbed harder.

"No Jude! Think of Lucy! My precious daughter..."

"She is no longer yours! You'll never see her again, you whore!"

Her mother began to scream. Lucy clapped her small hands over her ears and crouched by the door, squeezing her eyes shut as her eyes filled with tears.

"No! Jude! No! Please!...I'm begging you! Stop! please..."

Lucy was pulled roughly from the door. "Stupid girl!" Her grandmother slapped her, her blue eyes cold. "Come away from there. Your supposed to be in bed!"

* * *

"My grandmother dragged me away and scolded me for eavesdropping. In the morning I was told my mother was dead."

The rain pattered mournfully against the porthole, as Lucy sobbed, chest heaving. Natsu stood frozen watching her. His face softened, as his anger ebbed away.

"After my mother died, my father paid me no attention and my grandmother looked after me, determined to turn me into the perfect lady, prepare me for marriage. But I trained in secret, continuing to practice what my mother taught me. My father placed me under heavy guard, I was escorted to my room each night and the door was locked and bolted, so I couldn't escape. When I was thirteen I received a letter from the royal family, since my father was the Admiral I had been invited to attend the Royal Naval Academy. My father couldn't refuse a referral from the Royal authority, so I trained there until I was seventeen. I got to put the skills my mother had taught me to good use. My teachers liked me, I made some good friends. I was happy." Lucy gave him a small smile

"Then straight after my graduation, my father dragged me home. I was forced to put on this big fancy dress for a ball so that I could be presented to society...

* * *

"You look wonderful my Lady..." Capricorn stood back to survey Lucy's appearance.

Lucy scowled at the red frilly dress. Her waist had been pulled into a tight corset and the ruffles and heavy beading on her chest and arms itched uncomfortably. She tugged helplessly at the sleeves and desperately wanted to pull her hair out of the tight formal bun.

"Capricorn...this is a travesty. I demand to have this dress removed and incinerated!"

Capricorn chuckled, "my Lady, I'm afraid I cannot help you. My Lord was quite insistent on this choice of clothing."

Lucy growled and stomped her foot in her sparkly red, matching slippers.

"How else will you be presented to society my Lady?"

Lucy scoffed and crossed her arms as much as her dress would allow. "Just send in a mannequin with a wig, this stupid dress and a price tag with the amount of my dowry on it!"

Capricorn tried hard to suppress a grin, before regaining his serious demeanor. "I'm sorry my Lady. While that is an amusing notion, I believe that you must be present..."

"Yes!" Lucy hissed, "I must be present for people to ogle at me like I'm some new pet!"

She turned away and looked out at the dusky sky through the gilded windows. Capricorn sighed and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He gently placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder, turning her towards him. Her delicate face was strained and her eyes were brimming with tears.

"I know this is not what you wanted my Lady...but there is nothing I-we can do...I'm sorry..."

The door crashed open, revealing Lucy's grandmother and her father.

Her grandmother smirked at Capricorn, a smug smile on her lips. "Hurry up Capricorn! You're needed in the ballroom to greet our guests."

Capricorn bowed his head. "Right away your Ladyship."

Lucy panicked as she watched Capricorn leave her room, her last source of comfort. Lucy turned away from her guardians and closed her eyes, balling her hands into fists.

Her grandmother hobbled over to her, her cold eyes gleaming. "Oh Lucy," she simpered a sickening smile graced her thin lips. "My dear, you look so beautiful. Just like a proper Lady..."

Lucy glared at them angrily stepping away from the window. She was a head taller than her grandmother now, she stood towering over the cold woman her brown eyes blazing angrily.

Her grandmother scowled and pursed her lips. "But Lucy, a Lady shouldn't glare so horribly at people. It isn't polite..."

Lucy felt like she was about to boil over. Her father watched her curiously. She could feel the madness of her anger over taking her, she smiled sweetly at her grandmother.

"Lucy, that's much better. You are sure to get a suitor if you smi-"

Lucy grabbed an ornately gilded chair and tossed it out the window with a loud crash. Her grandmother winced, her blue eyes widening in shock.

Lucy smiled again and whispered, "fuck off!"

Her grandmother stumbled backwards, gasping indignantly. "What did you say young lady! Apologise immediately!"

Lucy laughed and placed her hands of her hips. "No. I refuse. You've had that one coming a long time your _Ladyship_."

Her grandmother stared desperately at her father for support.

"Lucy..." He said calmly, clasping his gloved hands together. "You are going to this ball and you will pick a suitor, or I will pick one for you."

"No!"

Lucy watched the tick in her father's forehead, but his face remained passive.

"You dragged me home on graduation day father! What the hell!" Lucy growled, tossing a pathetic, heavily decorated golden clock out the window after the chair.

"I was supposed to be going sailing with Loke, Virgo, Aries and Meredy." Lucy's fingers itched to throw something else. "We were going to travel to Seven or Bosco...but you ruined it! I was finally happy and you ruined it!"

"Don't be so ungrateful, you silly girl!" Her grandmother snapped. "Who put the clothes on your back, the food on the table..."

"Ungrateful!?" Lucy scoffed, tugging at her hair. "Oh my God! I never asked to be rich! I never asked for anything! All I wanted was to be happy! But you two never cared about that. Right?"

"Enough of this behaviour Lucy! We didn't raise you this way!"

"Yeah well the Navy did," Lucy shrugged. "Mum did..."

Her father went pale with anger and stepped forward. Slapping her across the face.

"Never!" He breathed. "Never speak of her again!"

Lucy gasped and tenderly massaged her cheek. "Why not? _Father_. I'm sure mum wouldn't want you treating me this way if she was _alive_..."

Her father went very pale, his teeth clenched. "She isn't alive. I am your guardian."

Lucy chuckled coldly. "Yeah you are. You're doing an absolutely _fantastic_ job too...She was a better parent that you'll ever be."

Lucy gasped, spluttering as a gloved hand gripped her throat. She tore at her fathers arm, wishing she had a knife.

" _She_ wasn't fit to be a parent!" He spat, composing his face in a calm smile as Lucy struggled against his grip. "No matter, she isn't here to protect you now."

Her grandmother giggled in a sickening high pitched voice. "You couldn't beat _it_ out of Layla Jude, but you can with Lucy."

A smirk curved her father's lips. "Yes mother...And if I can't beat it out of Lucy, I'll have to kill her, just like I killed her mother."

Lucy's eyes widened and tears filled her eyes. Her father let go of her throat and she slumped limply down the wall. Her guardian's left the room, laughing coldly.

Her body was numb with shock. Stumbling to her feet, she stiffly removed her finery and changed into her navy uniform. She methodically went through a plan in her mind, her action were slow and precise as she forced herself to tear the fine linen sheets of her bedclothes and tie them together. Once she had a sizeable length of material she looked at the smashed window and a small grin curved her mouth.

* * *

Natsu froze, his face fell.

"That's right Natsu my father murdered my mother, and my guess is that he found out he'd knocked up and married a pirate." Lucy said coldly.

"Luckily one of my teachers at the Academy had given me a recommendation as a navigator to Captain Malkovich. I escaped from my room, knocked out the guards, stole a horse and rode to Hargeon." Lucy sighed running a hand through her hair.

"Then I boarded the Comet and here I am."

Lucy wiped her pale face.

"You have every right to hate me Natsu…after what my father did to you and your dad." Lucy looked down, she couldn't face him. She didn't know how he would react.

She sighed her voice breaking; "but I-"

Strong arms encircled her, as he hugged her tight to her chest.

"I could never hate you Lucy." He whispered into her hair. "I'm so sorry..."

Tears ran down her face again. _Stop crying!_ She internally shouted. He wiped the tears away; his rough hands, holding her face gently. She hiccupped and smiled up at him. He pulled her close again.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She whispered. "I've never told anyone before."

He chuckled; his warm breath tickling her cheek.

"I shouldn't have blamed you for something your father has done…yo-we were both too young to do anything…"

Lucy nodded and brushed her hands across her face.

"Let me protect you Lucy…I-I'll never let them take you away from me…" He blushed slightly and dipped his head in the crook of her neck, shyly.

Lucy blushed and chuckled softly as his warm breath fanned across her neck. "Thanks for kidnapping me too…I-I love it here on Fairy Tail."

At this he beamed at her, lifting her up, making her squeal. He placed her on the bed and got in next to her. They held each other close as they fell asleep, with Happy curled at the foot of the bed snoring softly.

* * *

 **Chapter 13- Layla**

"Captain Makarov would like to see you now."

Lucy stiffened a bit, and followed Erza out the door, her hands clasped in front of her.

In the Captain's office Lucy stared down at her feet, as Makarov and Laxus watched her.

"I just wanted to talk to you about your mother." Makarov placed his weathered face in his hands, tears leaking onto the desk.


	13. Chapter 13- Layla

Sunlight streamed through the small port hole, illuminating the little cabin. Happy was hopping round the rug, pouncing on a stray sock. Two figures lay on the bed holding each other tight. Lucy stared blearily up at Natsu, as he pressed her to his chest. She laid her head back down curled up against him and smiled, soaking up his warmth. _Wait what am I doing?_ Her eyes snapped back open. _Friends don't hug like this!...You were both emotional_. She told herself. _You can let this go, it's not a big deal…But what if he thinks we've started something, oh God!_ Her mind continued to race as the other body stirred.

"Mornin Luce. I haven't slept that good in a while."

He looked at her face. She gave him a small smile. He frowned, making her sweat drop.

"Christ Luce, it's like I can feel you thinking, what's up?" He ran a hand through her _hair,_ causing her to freeze and leap out of bed.

"It's nothing, I wasn't thinking at all," Lucy sang, grabbing some clothes and rushing into the washroom.

Rolling his eyes, Natsu sat up and ruffled his pink hair. Sighing contentedly he tickled Happy's stomach, stroking the soft white fur. Even though last night had been stressful, he definitely felt closer to Lucy. She was the first person he'd ever told the full truth to and she had told him the full truth about her too. He smiled despite her weirdness and slight violent tendencies, he got that fuzzy feeling in his chest when she smiled at him, making his heart pound. _Oh Lord Luce... I think I'm falling for you_. Lucy emerged from the washroom, wearing a blue skirt and bodice with a white shirt and a dark blue coat. Natsu smiled, watching her strap her belt with her sword and pistol to her waist. Her face was calm, her eyes weren't red any more from crying and she seemed at peace after yesterday. She was lining her coat with small knives when Erza burst through the door.

"Oh Lucy. You're up."

Lucy nodded and smiled.

"Captain Makarov would like to see you..."

Lucy stiffened a bit, and followed Erza out the door, her hands clasped in front of her.

* * *

Lucy stared down at her feet, as Makarov and Laxus watched her.

"I just wanted to talk to you about your mother." Makarov placed his weathered face in his hands, tears leaking onto the desk.

Lucy looked taken aback.

"I'm sorry," Makarov whispered, wiping his eyes with a large orange handkerchief.

"It just brings back all these memories… I-I don't know where to begin." Sighing he regained his composure. Lucy sat down in the chair opposite the desk.

"Your mother was a member of Fairy Tail when she young. Her family died in an accident and I took her in. She was like a daughter to me…" Makarov pulled out a large spotty handkerchief and dabbed away the fresh tears, trickling down his face.

"The resemblance with your mother is uncanny." Tears leaked in the wrinkles of his face as he smiled, Laxus patted him on the shoulder.

"We were going to tell you last night, but you found out the truth in the worst circumstances. I am truly sorry for that." He sighed and continued.

"Your mother was a lovely person. She often cared for Laxus when his father Ivan, was away. Unfortunately I haven't spoken with Ivan since he tried to stage a mutiny."

Laxus smiled at Lucy. "Your mum was the best, teaching me how to throw knives and shoot a pistol, she was like the mother I never had…"

Makarov continued, "She often sent me letters, after I let her go and marry your father. During the purge I wrote to her every day, telling her of the comrades we lost. She stopped writing back after Grandine had died."

Lucy remembered when her mother had locked herself in her room and cried for two days, while a nine-year-old Lucy soothed her, and comforted her; confused as to why her mother was so devastated.

"The last letter she sent to me arrived two days after she died... I've kept it. I think you should have it." Makarov sniffed and handed Lucy the yellowed parchment.

She looked down and read her mother's elegant writing.

 _Dear Makarov_

 _I won't be a part of this world much longer. He knows the truth. He is going to kill me, I know it. Don't rescue me, you'll only endanger Lucy. I'll finally pay for my crimes against the crown and die a pirate of Fairy Tail to the end._

 _Know that I love you with all my heart and I can never thank you enough for looking after me all these years. I know these words can never make up for me leaving you all but I hope that you can forgive me. Send Laxus my love and look after him. I know his father never will._

 _The child I am sending this with is the son of an infamous corsair, so he can be trusted in the future!_

 _If you ever get the chance to meet Lucy, please take her away from him. I know after I am gone, she will suffer and there is nothing anyone can do about it._

 _After I killed Jiemma, I hid my most prized treasure on Tenrou Island. I bequeath this to Lucy, the best gift this life has ever given me. Once seven years have passed go find the treasure and give it to Lucy. It is my final parting gift to her. I am always watching over her , I love her so much even in death._

 _My love ,always._

 _Layla x_

Tears splashed on the parchment, mingling with the faded ink. Lucy looked up at Makarov.

"Is that why we are headed to Tenrou?"

"Yes my dear. It's believed to be part of Jiemma's treasure. But I think she hid her sword there."

Lucy looked puzzled, "why her sword."

Makarov sighed and rested his elbows on the desk, "When I took your mother in, she had one possession with her that she refused to part with. It was a sword that had been passed down her family for generations, but that wasn't the only thing that made it special. It was the Urano Metria blade, made from metal found in a comet 400 years ago."

"How was a sword that old still decent to use?"

Makarov chuckled, "That's what I thought when Layla told me. The metal the sword was made from was unbreakable, even when it was heated; it never rusted and it never had to be sharpened. It could cut through anything and was perfectly balanced."

"So it's the perfect sword?"

"Yes it's the perfect sword," Makarov smiled.

Lucy paused in thought. "Minerva said something about a cursed blade…d-do you think she meant the Urano Metria?"

Makarov clasped his hands in thought and nodded. "I think it is very possible. If anything I believe Minerva will travel to Tenrou too, To get her hands on that sword that killed her father."

Lucy bit her lip and nodded in agreement.

"It's very poetic isn't it, but sometimes that's just how people seek justice."

* * *

Lucy remembered Aquarius talking to her mother about a sword; the last time that Aquarius visited the Heartfilia estate.

9-year-old Lucy lay on the small sofa feigning sleep as she listened to her mamma and her aunty talking. She yawned tucking a cushion under her head.

"Layla…Are you sure you want me to take it?" Aquarius stared at her friend anxiously.

Layla nodded,"Please…it's for the best. You know where to put it… I'm entrusting it to you, you're the only one who can protect it now..."

* * *

She didn't know whether to tell Makarov just yet, it was only a memory.

She dismissed the thought and asked, "Who is the Navy correspondent?"

Makarov chuckled heartily; "Well he is actually a childhood friend of Erza." Erza's face turned the colour of her hair.

"I believe you met him on the HMS Comet, he has a rather distinctive tattoo."

"Jellal?"

"Yes," Makarov smiled.

"But then why did you attack the ship?"

"Well we don't make it a habit to know all of the naval shipping routes, this would create suspicion and endanger those who send us information… But don't worry Jellal and Captain Ur and Ultear are alive and well, they took a life boat with survivors back to Hargeon."

"Who reported my kidnap then? Did they tell my father?"

Makarov huffed and shuffled uncomfortably in his chair. "No…Natsu may have angered an Officer…Straight, I believe. Natsu fought him before you came up on deck. It appears Natsu failed to finish the job…"

Lucy frowned. _That creep! I hope his injuries got infected!_

Makarov continued. "Your mother had many friends in the Navy, when the treaty for peace was being written, she gained a few sympathisers who believed they could work with the pirates; particularly the Milkovich family. We send them letters occasionally, but I haven't met them in years, it would compromise their safety, especially if your _father_ goes on another rampage."

Lucy face fell. "We don't blame you for what he has done, you were only a child. I-I'm just glad we found you aboard the Comet" Makarov said kindly.

"Thank you gramps," Lucy smiled and hugged the old man tight, lifting him easily off the floor.

There was a scuffling sound outside the door. "You can come in now Natsu." Said Makarov raising his bushy eyebrows.

Laxus opened the door and Natsu face-planted onto the rug.

"Ow!… hey what are you!-"

Laxus picked him up and pointed at him threateningly; "Since you eavesdropped on this conversation, I hope you gathered that Lucy is under mine and Gramps protection. Got it! So if you do anything to her, you've got to answer to me!"

Natsu trembled slightly and squeaked; "yeah…s-sure…you got it."

"Come on Laxus put him down," Lucy crossed her arms and tapped her boot on the floor impatiently.

Laxus dropped Natsu unceremoniously on the floor, earning another cry of pain.

"By guys see you later!" Lucy yelled as she walked out the door, dragging a grumpy Natsu behind her.

Makarov smiled, brightly rivalling the sun light streaming through the large window behind him.


	14. Chapter 14-How do mermaids fall in love?

Back on Edolas the Sabertooth pirates were recovering from getting their asses handed to them. Three figures trudged wanly through the streets, stretching out their aching muscles.

"We're going to have to repair the ship now!" Rogue whined.

Sting shrugged; "It's not so bad, plus Edolas is fun and the food's decent."

Rogue rolled his eyes; "The only reason your happy to stay is because of a certain little lady with white hair."

"It's not that!" Countered Sting a blush on his cheeks.

The pace of the heeled boots clicking against the cobbles quickened. Sting and Rogue both groaned quietly, giving each other a knowing look.

"Shut-up you imbeciles! Thanks to you we are going to be behind Fairy Tail. We need to get to Tenrou Island quickly!" Yelled Minerva.

"Yeah we know!" Sting said rolling his eyes in irritation.

Rogue crossed his arms, the green cat sat up on his shoulder purring, "We heard those idiots from Blue Pegasus talking about Tenrou too, we'll follow them. Fairy Tail's Captain asked them to meet them there."

Minerva snarled her jaw tense. "I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation I-"

"And the crew thinks _you_ need to lighten up." Rogue pointed at her.

Sting gave her a smug smile. "They're feeling pretty betrayed that you didn't tell them about your little vengeance plan. _You_ just said we were going to get some money."

"That's right, and some of the crew were even whispering about a little black spot." Rogue smirked. (Burn Minerva. Tehe.)

Minerva's face was etched with pure fury and indignation; "You can't threaten me!"

"Who said we did?" Sting raised his hands in mock defence and laughed as she shrieked, angrily stomping her foot.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy were greeted by cheers as they entered the food hall. Wendy ran up to Lucy and gave her a big hug.

"Are you alright Lucy? We were so worried."

"I'm fine thanks to your excellent knife throwing Wendy," Lucy smiled, making Wendy blush with pride; Carla meowed in agreement, rubbing her white head against Wendy's leg.

"Juvia is so happy Lucy is ok." said Juvia hysterically, hugging her and blubbering.

"Thanks Juvia, for bringing us back to the ship." Natsu smiled at her gently; "you can stop crying now Juvia."

Gray put his arm around Juvia and kissed her on the cheek. "You did great you know," he said to her softly, she beamed adoringly up at him, love shining brightly in her ocean blue eyes.

They sat down at a table, as Mira brought over some food.

"So, how did you become part of the crew Juvia." Lucy asked as she stuffed a slice of fresh bread into her mouth.

Gray scratched the back of his head, and laughed, "We were around some islands off of Iceberg, about two years ago, looking for some Hakobe ice to sell."

"It was freezing; we were all bundled up on the deck, when flame-brain here," he gestured at Natsu, "thought it'd be a good idea to light a fire."

Natsu chuckled; "After I lit the fire, I remembered Levy saying that mermaids were attracted to light and the fire tells them that humans are nearby."

He giggled again; "but it was too late and this huge school of Iceberg mermaids attacked the ship."

Natsu continued sniggering; "Stripper here was yelling at me for lighting a fire, when Juvia grabbed him and pulled him off the deck, onto an iceberg. I was laughing my head off, cos she was going to drown him and eat him. It was great!" Natsu sniggered until he rolled of the bench, giggling like an idiot on the floor.

Gray scowled at him and continued, "Mermaids are the descendants of a woman cursed, by some Goddess, or something."

"Yes, Juvia and her sisters actually ate and attacked sailors and pirates, until Juvia met the Fairy Tail crew." Juvia said cheerfully, wrapping her arms round Gray's waist, squeezing him tight.

Lucy choked on her mouthful of juice.

"When Juvia saw her darling Gray, Juvia couldn't attack him, he was too handsome." Juvia said enraptured.

"Juvia had fallen in love with her darling Gray at first sight."

"I thought she was pretty stunning too," Gray added coolly, swilling his tankard round.

"Plus, mermaids have these hypnotic powers, which makes any man want to kiss them, or chase after them so-" Gray was interrupted by Natsu.

"They started making out on this lump of ice, it was gross," Natsu scoffed.

" _Unfortunately_ Juvia swam back with Gray, the rest of her mermaid friends retreated and she joined the crew." Natsu smiled sitting back down on the bench.

A vein pulsed in Gray's forehead, "Oh yeah well at least I've got a girlfriend, I bet Lucy wouldn't even go out with you!"

Natsu stood up raising his fist; "Do you wanna go princess, I'm gonna pummel your pretty little face, then Juvia will eat you!"

"You're on flame-brain!"

And the two pirates became a ball of fists and legs. Juvia and Lucy chatted happily as chairs and curses flew through the air. Mira and Lisanna joined them, handing Lucy a bag of new clothes, which included some risqué underwear, several pretty sundresses, some hair ornaments and a bathing suit.

Lucy stared at the clothing nervously, "Oh Mira…you didn't have to…"

"You'll need it when we get to Magnolia." Mira winked and sauntered away, back to the counter to help Cana, back onto her stool, she'd almost drank all the rum again.

Lucy packed up the bag and was approached by a little girl, with a short black plait and earnest purple eyes.

"Hi Asuka."

"Will you and Natsu play with me today, Mummy and Daddy are organising the ammunition and that's boring." The young girl pouted.

"Sure Asuka, what do you wanna do?"

He little face lit up, her purple eyes shining with excitement; "I want a shoot off Lucy, one against you and one against Natsu and I'm gonna win, then you two have to do what I tell you for the rest of the day!" She fist pumped the air in excitement.

Lucy sweat-dropped slightly. _Kids can be scary!_

"Oi Natsu!"

"What!" He looked up; he was wrestling with Gray on the floor.

Lucy rolled her eyes; "Once you two _love-birds_ are done, we're gonna look after Asuka for the day."

A vein popped on his forehead; "Eurghh! I would never be lovey-dovey with Ice-princess!"

He gave Gray one final kick and raced over to Lucy and Asuka. He placed Asuka on his shoulders and they skipped off towards the training hall. Lucy smiled and went to dump the bag of clothes in the cabin. She reached the door, seeing that Natsu had added her name under his so it read; Natsu, Lucy and Happy. She smiled and touched the rough etching lightly, before chucking the bag in the room, grabbing an extra pistol and running down to the training hall.

* * *

 **CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!**

 _God this kid is a good shot._ Lucy stared incredulously at the three bullets, embedded right in the middle of the target. Asuka blew the top of her small pistol, smugly.

"Your turn Natsu."

Lucy knew the drill. One of them would lose spectacularly, or they would both let her win, which wasn't hard, since her parents where both excellent sharpshooters. Natsu got most of his bullets in the middle of the target. His gun was Igneel's; it fired small flaming muskets that shot through the air with tiny roars. Asuka giggled, sensing victory, as the thick cork target smoked slightly.

"Go! Go! Lucy."

Lucy took aim and fired; her bullets landing just off centre, but it was still good shooting.

"I win! I win! Now you have to do what I say!" Asuka clapped her hands happily, dancing round.

Natsu grimaced, while Lucy gave a forced, nervous laugh.

"Natsu! Lucy! Let's go climb the crow's nest!"

Natsu swung Asuka up into the air and onto his shoulders. She squealed in delight, tugging his spiky pink hair, making his eyes water slightly.

"Race you to the crow's nest." Lucy yelled, as she shot past them, out of the practice room.

"Hey!" Natsu pouted as he ran after her Asuka bouncing on his shoulders, yelling "Faster! Faster."

Lucy nimbly climbed the rigging, but Natsu was catching up fast, even with Asuka clinging tightly to his back. Lucy felt a slight jab on her back. She turned round to see Asuka aiming her toy gun at her head. A small cork bullet brushed Lucy's face. She turned and climbed faster, building up a sweat. She reached the crow's nest and was about to climb inside, when Natsu grabbed hold of her ankle.

"Let go Natsu!" Lucy yelled.

Her fingers slipped on the edge of the crow's nest, she fell backwards, Natsu still holding her ankle as she screamed in indignation. Natsu popped Asuka into the safety of the wooden platform and pulled Lucy up by her leg, before gripping hold of her waist tightly.

"What were you thinking you idiot! I could have fallen on the deck!"

Natsu chuckled at her angry pout; "I won't let that happen Luce, but me and Asuka won fair and square, right squirt?"

Asuka giggled happily peeking through the wooden bars of the crow's nest, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Alright. You two win."

Lucy tried to hoist herself up, but Natsu wouldn't let go.

"Cut it out Natsu!" He smirked at her, and she frowned back.

"Fine." Lucy smiled smugly. "Have it your way."

Natsu grinned broadly, holding her close to his chest. Lucy took her whip from her belt and struck it at the fore mast, swinging away from the rigging and landing on the fore boom. She waved at him triumphantly as the sail billowed behind her. Natsu scowled heavily, as he almost lost his footing on the rigging.

"That looked fun Lucy! I want a go!" Asuka yelled, he stubby arms waving over the top of the crow's nest.

"I'm not sure." Lucy tapped her chin, "It's a bit dangerous."

Asuka pouted, her bottom lip trembling; "You promised you would do what I said."

Lucy sighed, detached the whip from the fore mast and aimed it at the crow's nest. Swinging forward, she used a knife to get a better grip on the main mast. She hauled herself into the crow's nest. Asuka grabbed hold of her shoulders and wrapped her legs around Lucy's waist.

"Hold on tight Asuka!" Lucy gave Natsu a mock salute.

Asuka shrieked with excitement as they flew through the air, before landing, slightly unsteadily on the fore boom.

"Whoa!" Lucy flailed her arms slightly before gripping tight to the mast.

"Ha! I can do that!" Natsu grabbed hold of a loose rope, slack from the rigging and swung forward.

His boots scrapped the fore boom, but he slipped swinging backwards and forwards between the main and fore masts. His face turned a nasty shade of green.

"Ah! Luce why did you make me do this? I'm gonna be sick!"

"I didn't make you do it you idiot!"

Lucy slapped a hand to her forehead in exasperation.

"Just let go of the rope Natsu and jump onto the boom."

"Ooof!" He landed across the boom, and pulled himself up queasily.

He stood up triumphantly and yelled, "What's next!"

* * *

Natsu laid over the table at dinner; "I'm soo exhausted!"

Asuka sat on Lucy's lap fast asleep, snuggled against her chest. Lucy smiled down at the little girl, stroking her hair. They had played all day; it was a lot of fun. Asuka made them throw small rocks from the crow's nest at Elfman who had to dance around to dodge the incoming ammunition. They built a zip-wire across the three masts, with Romeo and Wendy. Natsu crashed into Gray and got into another brawl on the deck, until Erza stormed over to them and beat everyone senseless. Next they had joined Levy in the small library below deck and Asuka had made Natsu and Lucy re-enact famous pirate battles. After that she had insisted that they do barrel surfing on the bottom deck. Erza was incredibly eager to demonstrate; a mad smile on her face as she rolled quickly from one end of the hull to the other.

A lovely smell wafted from the kitchen. Mira had made some cakes with the fresh ingredients they had picked up in Edolas. Erza had already bent a pile of forks in anticipation, while she waited impatiently at the counter. Mira smiled sweetly as she placed a generous slice of strawberry cake in front of Erza.

"Thank you Mira," she said enraptured. "The cake looks truly glorious."

Lucy watched as the slice was inhaled in seconds, pure bliss on Erza's face as she puffed out her cheeks and squealed with happiness.

"Lucy, get me some cake." Asuka said, tugging at her bandana.

"Come on, then."

They headed to the counter as Mira placed two slices in front of them. Asuka ate the cake with her hands, the creamy topping dribbling down her chin and fingers. Mira handed a very catatonic Erza another large slice of cake. She was about to take a bite, trembling with elation when Natsu crashed into her. The slice fell with a splat on the wood floor. Erza went very white, before turning a deep shade of red, a dark aura emanating from her. Lucy grabbed Asuka and ran as far away from angry Erza as possible. They ducked quickly under a table, just as hell broke out in the food hall.

"IMBECILES! YOU'RE ALL SCREWED!" Erza bellowed.

"YOU RUINED THE ONLY PEACE I GET ALL DAY AND YOU HAVE ALLOWED MY PRECIOUS STRAWBERRY CAKE TO BE DEFILED! YOU WILL PAY!"

Natsu tried to bolt away, but she grabbed hold of him a murderous glint in her eyes.

"Where do you think you're going Natsu?" she hissed, fists clenched, nostrils flared.

He was shaking like a leaf. Lucy and Asuka chuckled as they watched Erza throw Natsu across the room. He toppled into Gray who joined in the fight, yelling at Natsu. Elfman started bellowing that fighting was "MANLY" and started another brawl on the other side of the food hall with Jet and Droy. Soon the food hall was a mess of upturned tables and broken stools. Cana carried on drinking barrels of rum, whilst shouting tipsily from the bar and throwing knives into the brawling mess of rowdy pirates. Erza was beating up whomever; she could get her hands on, to get vengeance for the demise of her strawberry cake. The fighting made the boat rock from side to side slightly, causing a lurch in Lucy's stomach.

"Would you brats cut it out! We want to get the boat to Tenrou and back in one piece and you're not going about it the right way!"

Makarov stormed through the brawling crowd despite his size. He separated Natsu and Gray punching each of them in the face. Then he turned, beaming at his crew.

"I suggest you all get a good night's sleep, we should reach Magnolia Island in five days, if we crank up the pace. Night kids!"

Lucy handed a sleeping Asuka to Bisca, who mouthed a "thank you" before leaving for the family's cabin. Natsu hobbled up to Lucy pitifully, a bruise developing on his jaw. She gave him a look that said; _"Serves you right!"_ but then she smiled, making his black eyes sparkle a roguish grin adorning his face.

That night they quickly fell asleep. Natsu, holding onto Lucy's waist tightly, his face nuzzled in her hair. The gentle rise and fall of her breathing calming him, as Happy lay curled up next to them purring.

* * *

 **Chapter 15- Land ho!**

"Urghh! When will this storm stop? It's pissing me off." Natsu grumbled, wiping his face viciously with the towel.

"I know, we'll just have to get to Magnolia quickly."

"Luce. Do you know what treasure your mum may have left for you?" He looked at her hesitantly.

She raised an eyebrow and scoffed, "I think you know my guess Natsu, considering you were waiting outside the door, or should I say attached to it."

Natsu grimaced, that face plant was still a painful memory. "But wouldn't a sword like that be cool?"

"Yeah I guess, it's a part of my mum and it's and heirloom," Lucy sighed, "but I wish I'd known sooner, I feel like I don't know anything about her anymore."


	15. Chapter 15- Land Ho!

The crew of Fairy Tail woke up the next morning to see the heavens raining down upon them. It was a very wet day and Erza had decided to really crack down on them.

"If the Captain says we can get there in five days, we **WILL** get there in five days!"

She was like a madwoman yelling at them through the violent winds. They heaved and pulled at the ropes, trying valiantly to keep the sails open, to push the ship through the storm. She took the wheel, steering the ship through the angry waves, the boat creaking and swerving violently, drenching the crew in icy sea water. Levy had warned all of them that the weather would become more unpredictable as they headed further South, but the violent storm that lasted through the day and into the night had dampened everyone's mood (pardon the pun), but not their spirit. Fortunately Makarov had let the crew go under the deck early, much to Erza's disappointment.

"She's only sad cos now she's got to stop bossing everyone around." Gray had whispered to Lucy and Natsu, only to be swiped across the back of the head, by a very irritable Erza.

Gray had hid behind Natsu, cowering in fear, when Erza went to punish Evergreen who was whining to Elfman and Lisanna that her hair was now ruined. She stopped abruptly as Erza stalked towards her, turning tables in her wake.

* * *

Makarov ordered them to take shifts throughout the night, in order to get to Magnolia quicker. The storm was still raging on, so they could not afford to weigh anchor. Reluctantly they all trudged back up on deck; Erza grinning over-zealously, determination etched on her face.

Happy padded sloppily round the small cabin, spreading a trail of wet paw prints on the wooden floor. Natsu supported an exhausted Lucy as they rushed into the cabin, soaked to the bone. Lucy's teeth chattered as Natsu lit a large lantern, filling the cabin with warmth and a cheery glow. Lucy peeled off her coat and boots, as Natsu did the same, before they both grabbed two large towels from a drawer. Lucy shivered as she pulled one around her with a contented sigh and sat close to the lantern, her hair dripping on the floor. She pulled off her long socks, flinging them onto her pile of wet clothes. Natsu joined her on the floor, the towel wrapped around him like a large cloak, his tan skin dripping with sea water. He hummed happily as the warmth of the lantern enveloped him. He watched as Lucy grabbed Happy and began rubbing him dry with the towel. Happy purred contentedly when she let him go; settling him down by the lantern, his blue fur fluffed up and poufy. The rain persevered outside, thunder growling ominously.

"Urghh! When will this storm stop? It's pissing me off." Natsu grumbled, wiping his face viciously with the towel.

"I know, we'll just have to get to Magnolia quickly."

"Luce. Do you know what treasure your mum may have left for you?" He looked at her hesitantly.

She raised an eyebrow and scoffed, "I think you know my guess Natsu, considering you were waiting outside the door, or should I say attached to it."

Natsu grimaced; that face plant was still a painful memory. "But wouldn't a sword like that be cool?"

"Yeah I guess, it's a part of my mum and it's and heirloom," Lucy sighed, "but I wish I'd known sooner, I feel like I don't know anything about her anymore."

"Sure you do Luce. She may not have told you everything, but that's cos she was protecting you. She loved you tonnes, I know it!"

She grinned warmly; "I know she did Natsu. I can't help but feel that if she had told me I could have helped her." She laughed, "But I guess what could a ten-year-old do? I couldn't have helped her shoulder that burden at that age. I was too weak."

"I'm sure you've never been weak, you're the strongest person I've ever met and I know lots of strong people."

She blushed and looked at the floor, her damp hair hiding her face.

"Besides Luce, what's done is done. Igneel always said I should live for the future, cos you can't change the past."

She nodded, blushing slightly as tears welled up in her brown eyes, she sniffed slightly. He got up and put his arm round her.

"I'm excited Luce! I can't wait to show you round Magnolia. There's hot springs, the waterfall, the big lagoon, the caves and the tree house I'm building with Happy!" He grinned widely.

"And you get to meet Porlyusica." Her brow furrowed in confusion. "She's like Wendy's grandma and she's a healer. But she's so grumpy, I swear she hates people, good thing she lives on an island, by herself." He chuckled, holding her close.

They sat for a moment, heat radiating off each other, the lantern warming their bones. When they were dry, Lucy grabbed a clean night shirt, changed in the washroom and sat on the bed, brushing her hair. Natsu got in next to her, grinning.

"Aren't you gonna get some clean clothes Natsu? You stink of salt." He grinned even wider, before launching himself at her pinning her under him.

"Eurgh! Natsu geroff me!..." Lucy's shouts were muffled against his chest.

"You said I was smelly Luce, well guess what you smell of sea water too, so quite complaining."

He let her go as she spluttered gasping for air. He tickled her hips, pulling her up to him, as he nuzzled his head into her hair.

"You smell all tangy and salty Luce. I wonder if your skin is all salty too." His eyes filled with mischief as he poked out his tongue to lick her.

"No Natsu! Stop! That tickles…"

He tickled her sides and tried to lick her cheek as she flailed her arms. Lucy felt something wet slide across her cheek.

"Ew Natsu that's so creepy!"

He chuckled, pulling her closer; "See I was right you taste just like salt, just like the sea."

She huffed, trying to pry his arm off her; "Cut it out Natsu! I'm exhausted and I want some sleep!"

"But I didn't get to see you all day. We were working," he pleaded.

His puppy-dog expression was met with a disdainful glare.

Natsu loosened his grip slightly, as Lucy rolled on her side, her back facing him, he smiled, watching her narrow shoulder's rise and fall as she settled into sleep.

* * *

The next morning the storm had ceased, much to the crew's delight, the sun was now streaming across the sodden deck. This meant they had to scrub the deck all morning to prevent the wood from shrinking; dry it carefully and re-varnish it. They all sat wearily in the food hall cracking their backs and shoulders, stretching out their legs. Erza stalked around, ears perked up for even a whisper of complaint; to which the rest of the crew kept nervously silent until she had left to report to Makarov. Everyone in the food hall breathed a collective sigh of relief before beginning to talk.

"I've never scrubbed the deck for soo long." Romeo wined as he and Wendy stretched their shoulders.

"I thought I'd be stuck in a crawling position forever." Gray agreed as Juvia happily massaged his back.

"I wish." Natsu gave a derisive snort. "Then you'd be like a weak little baby!"

Gray was about to leap at him across the table when Juvia hit a particularly tense knot on his back. He hissed wincing and slumped back in his chair. Juvia glared at Natsu her teeth sharpening slightly.

"Juvia wouldn't mind. Juvia would care for her precious baby Gray." She giggled hugging him tightly.

"A darling baby Gray would be cuter than a loud baby Natsu, right Lucy?"

Natsu pouted into his tankard, Lucy chuckled as she took a drink and coughed "Burn!"

Since it was clear that night Lucy and Natsu headed to the crow's nest to check that the ship was still on the right course. The air was muggy and humid. A new storm was brewing as swirling dark clouds began to invade the inky black sky, obscuring the twinkling stars. Lucy cursed as she raced to check the charts and maps. Natsu helped her, since she had taught him some of the basics. Sighing in defeat as Orion's arrow was snuffed out by the trailing clouds, they descended the mast, exhausted, but in good spirits. Erza was waiting for them below deck.

"Lucy. Are we still on track?" Erza asked in a slightly aggressive manner.

"I think so, but the clouds rolled in again so I can't see the stars any more. Sorry" Lucy added nervously twiddling her fingers.

Erza nodded curtly, taking away the charts and maps for Makarov's consultation. Lucy and Natsu headed back to their cabin yawning loudly as snores filled the boat.

* * *

It did indeed rain and thunder throughout the next three days; the rain would stop abruptly for around five hours and begin again in full earnest, much to everyone's dismay. Lucy was happy though, the boat was on track and she felt so at home with everyone on board. It turned out that Erza was terrible at keeping a secret when bribed with strawberry cake and so naturally the rest of the crew knew that Layla was Lucy's mother. Some of the older crew members remembered her mother and she gained a new level of respect and trust, now that they knew she had pirate blood. Natsu hadn't told anyone what Lucy had told him. It was their secret and he liked it that way.

Early in the morning on the fifth day "Land ho!" was proclaimed loudly from the crow's nest by Romeo. Mira set about waking up the rest of the crew. Tapping lightly on the cabin door, she entered to see Lucy entangled in Natsu's arms, both sleeping soundly. Mira giggled at her too sleeping crew mates, blushing mischievously. _They look so cute!_ Giggling she approached the bed and gently pushed Lucy's shoulder. Lucy blearily opened her brown eyes humming sleepily.

"Yes Mira." She yawned and tried to wrestle her arm out of Natsu's grip; he pulled her in tighter and mumbled incoherently into her hair, nuzzling her head.

"Lucy, we're near Magnolia now." Mira smiled chuckling. "By all means you two can stay in bed until we get there…"

Lucy blushed furiously; "I-it's not what it looks like…we're getting up…now."

With great effort she pulled herself out of the bed, flopping on to the rug. Natsu grumbled slumping forward and grabbing onto her ankle. Mira chuckled heartily again.

"Sure Lucy! Have fun…" with that she skipped out of the cabin a big grin adorning her alabaster face.

Lucy groaned, turning to pry Natsu's fingers of her ankle.

"Come on Natsu. Get off! We've got to get up now." She pinched at his big tanned hand, but it wouldn't budge.

There was a faint chuckle, then the snoring turned into a loud rumble. Lucy huffed, hands on her hips.

"You're not fooling me Natsu. Just get up before I kick you out of bed!"

He buried his face further into the red blankets, a low giggle muffled in the soft folds; his tufts of pink hair glowed in the early morning sun. Lucy sighed again, deciding on a new tactic.

"Fine! I guess you won't get any _bacon_ that Mira is cooking for breakfast."

At the mention of food Natsu shot up out of bed and into the washroom, Lucy grinning smugly.

The sun had risen higher in the sky making Lucy more aware of how hot it was as they neared the island. She had changed into an embroidered navy skirt that came to her knees, held up with a maroon belt and a white vest. Her hair was tied in a loose bun, but her feet were hot in her socks and long leather boots. _Ahgg! Who cares if I get splinters!_ She pulled off her boots and shoved them onto the floor along with her long cream socks. She breathed a sigh of relief relishing in the breeze wrapping round her shins.

"Come on Luce! I want bacon!" Natsu yelled as he skipped out of the cabin.

* * *

Rashers of bacon were sizzling cheerfully in a pan on the stove as Mira hummed, flipping them over so the raw meat turned a delicious pink shade. Sure enough the food hall was getting noisier behind the kitchen door as the smell of bacon wafted through the ship, beckoning the crew. Mira was chatting with Lisanna as she fried slices of bread. Wendy was weighing out salt and herbs for a light broth to give to Porlyusica. They were discussing Mira's favourite topic; matchmaking.

"Ooo! what about Levy and Jet. Or Droy!" Wendy asked.

"No no," Mira chuckled, "It's so obvious that Gajeel has a thing for her. He makes excuses to go to the research room all the time."

"You know Elfman and Evergreen have been sneaking round the ship lately," Lisanna added with a smirk.

Mira paused for a moment and imagined small children with white hair running round shouting "I'm a real Man!" She shivered slightly. Then her face lit up.

"You know…Natsu and Lucy were pretty cosy this morning." Her eyes glinted cheekily.

"Really?" Lisanna asked, smiling widely mirroring her sister's mischievous tone.

"Mmhm…they were asleep and Natsu was holding Lucy real tight." Mira chuckled and Wendy blushed.

"Oh…don't worry Wendy they weren't naked."

Wendy looked determined into the soup she was stirring her cheeks ablaze.

"There is definitely some _attraction_ there though," Mira mused innocently tapping her chin, "maybe they just need a little push to realise it…"

"Oh Mira they would be so cute," Lisanna agreed, "Then Asuka would have some friends to play with…"

"I _don't_ think so!"

"Laxus!" Mira clapped a hand to her mouth, Lisanna and Wendy hastily returned to their work.

"Thank you for this information _Mira_." Laxus growled, Mira sweat dropped and laughed nervously.

"Perhaps I should go have a _talk_ with that pink haired doofus, and tell him that if he tries _that_ with Lucy I'll throw him overboard."

Mira shook her head; "Come on Laxus, I'm pretty sure they haven't done _that_ and their not kids anymore."

"Mira she's 17 and he's 19." Laxus crossed his arms a tick pulsing in his forehead

"Oh! But it's not like you never had sweethearts in Edolas and Hargeon at that age." He blushed clearly uncomfortable.

"Besides they haven't even showed any signs of being together yet." She reasoned smiling innocently.

Sighing heavily he ran his hand through his spiky blonde locks. "Fine! But if I even hear a whisper of anything happening that idiot is dead," he turned dumping the barrels of grog onto the kitchen floor.

The three girls nervously watched his retreating back, before breaking out into raucous giggles.

"I do love the smell of drama in the morning," Mira sighed happily placing the bacon on a platter.

"But I'm totally gonna exercise my matchmaking skills on those two." She grinned cheekily.

"Just so you know, Lucy's bathing suit is a little bit revealing…and she's got some nice new underwear from Edolas too…"

Wendy squeaked and exited the kitchen in a dash of indigo hair.

* * *

"Shake a leg brats!" Makarov yelled as he paced the deck.

"Bring her about Erza and head for the usual cove!"

The Fairy Tail ship was docking in a small cove sheltered by willow trees so that the ship was partially hidden. The sun blazed down above them. For around the fifth time Cana had had to remind Gray to put some clothes on as he slumped against the mast in all his naked glory, much to Juvia's delight.

Laden down with various barrels and duffle bags the crew headed down the gang plank onto the shadowed beach. They followed Makarov until they reached an old wooden door in the cliff with the Fairy Tail symbol upon it. Makarov unlocked the door with a small key and they all headed inside the tunnel; supported by thick iron beams. The tunnel was extremely dark; Lucy could only make out the smoothed rock walls and the glint of Natsu's smile in the darkness along with the burn of the torches illuminating all of their faces in a ghoulish fashion. They walked for about ten minutes before they all poured out of the tunnel into a large clearing in the jungle.

* * *

 **Chapter 16- Magnolia Island**

"Porlyusica. This is Layla's daughter Lucy." Makarov smiled up at the woman's wrinkled frown as she peered intensely at Lucy.

"Well you look exactly like her. No doubt about it." She continued to look Lucy up and down, but gave her a small smile.

"I actually liked your mother, so don't give me a reason to hate you like I hate the rest of these idiots." Lucy laughed nervously as Makarov sweat dropped and hung his head.

"You lot all need a good wash too! I hate the smell of pirates!" Porlyusica stomped away with Wendy towards the water's edge.

* * *

 **Read This!: I've got a bit or writers block for chapter 18 so I won't be posting anything else for a little while; probably not until the end of next week. So I leave you with a little heavier Nalu fluff, so keep guessing, it's fun to read your ideas...**

 **Sorry Tsukki086 K x**


	16. Chapter 16- Magnolia Island

The only habitant of Magnolia Island was Porlyusica; a slightly grouchy more seasoned lady who was very skilled in medicine and was once a member of the crew before her retirement. The Island wasn't too small, but it wasn't imposing in size either. It boasted a large waterfall, natural hot-springs and a few acres of was also the strawberry lagoon where there was a large mess hall and dormitory that the crew stayed in during their visits. Porlyusica lived deep in the Jungle and even though she would never admit it she enjoyed it when her crewmates visit along with seeing her adopted granddaughter Wendy (the only person, she may genuinely like).

Makarov clapped his hands for attention; "Right brats! Listen up! Laxus and I are going to find Porlyusica. Erza is in charge. You will all head to the mess hall and once everything there is cleared and sorted out you can all go do what you want."

The crew groaned at the manic glint in Erza's eyes as she led them through the jungle to the Strawberry lagoon.

They pushed the creaking doors of the mess hall open. Cana bolted towards the bar with a mop and a duster, determined to get it ready for an alcoholic binge fest. Erza barked orders at them as they cleaned the mess hall, rolled barrels into the cellar, and tidied the dormitories. After being dismissed reluctantly by Erza, the grabbed their swimming gear and ran down to the lagoon, the crystal blue waves lapping against the white sand.

Natsu and Gray immediately hit the water, racing each other to the large stack further out into the ocean. Juvia walked towards the water's edge wearing a short black dress with a blue bikini top underneath.

"Juvia, why are you getting in the water with your dress on?" Lucy asked as she waded into the water with Asuka on her shoulders.

Juvia blushed, "When Juvia's tail manifests whatever Juvia is wearing on the bottom gets ripped, so Juvia wears a dress to maintain her modesty when getting in and out of the water."

Lucy watched Juvia dive head first into the water, streaking after Natsu and Gray; her blue scales sparkling under the sunlight.

"Lucy! Let's go, I want to get to the rocks too!" Asuka gripped her shoulder, violet eyes alive with excitement.

Lucy grabbed the rope attached to a tiny boat. Asuka sat down gripping the edge tight as Lucy pulled the tiny green vessel towards the stack, with Romeo and Wendy in tow. Juvia was so quick she reached the stack before Natsu and Gray, then swam back taking the rope from Lucy and headed toward the rocks again. Asuka shrieked and giggled wildly as the little green boat tore through the water, spraying them all in the process. Panting Lucy reached the stack and climbed up. Strong arms gripped onto her wrists pulling her onto the rough surface.

"I could have pulled myself up you know." Lucy raised an eyebrow at Natsu, hands on her hips.

"I was just being a gentleman Luce." He grinned, wiping damp pink tufts out of his eyes.

She rolled her eyes in response as his eyes lingered on her body. Mira had bought her a black bikini embroidered with turquoise flowers. Lucy had been surprised at its lack of coverage. The bottoms were a little too small for sure and even if the top was a bandeau with secure straps there was not as much material covering the sides as Lucy would have liked. Natsu knew he certainly wasn't complaining about her lack of clothing. She turned away to help Wendy up onto the ledge.

"Natsu! Why are you staring at Lucy?" Asuka asked innocently as she pulled herself onto his shoulders.

Lucy turned and glared at him, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Er… what do you mean Asuka… t-there was just some s-seaweed on her bu-back…" He smiled innocently.

Lucy scowled at him suspiciously, hands on her hips.

"Let's go Asuka…"

"Pervert!" Lucy yelled as he leapt swiftly off the ledge holding onto Asuka.

Wendy and Romeo had started a diving competition when Erza, Gajeel and Levy swam over to them. Lucy was flipping nimbly into the water, while the boys where practicing their cannon balls resulting in loud splashes, spraying the onlookers sitting on the stack.

"If you insist I will partcipate!" Erza proclaimed.

"Erza we didn't insi-" Wendy was cut off as Erza performed an intricate dive clad in a golden bikini, her red hair flying like a flag before she hit the water with a small "plop".

"Erza that wasn't nearly as splashy enough," Natsu challenged with a smug grin when she re-surfaced.

"Watch this!"

He grabbed Lucy by the waist pulling her towards the edge and leaping forwards.

"No! Natsu! No!"

Her shrieks ended as they crashed into the water. When they came up for air, he gave her another cheeky grin before pulling her close. She flushed and smacked his head, "Ow!...Luce!"

"Ha! We can be splashier than that!" Gajeel cried hoisting Levy over his shoulder and leaping into the water, Levy shrieking in protest.

"If it is splashy you want then splashy you will get." Erza pulled Gray, Wendy and Romeo onto her shoulders.

"No! Erza must put down Juvia's precious Gray!" Juvia yelled from the water, which became increasingly choppy, the light current growing in strength.

The force of Erza and her reluctant crewmates jump pushed Lucy and Natsu out further from the stack. Spluttering they re-surfaced and watched as Juvia fished Gray out of Erza's grip hissing slightly, before pulling him towards a more secluded cove; obviously for another make-out session. Lucy cringed slightly as Asuka paddled happily towards them.

"Juvia looks like she wants to eat Gray," Lucy said to Natsu as Asuka grabbed onto her arm.

He laughed; "I wish."

Lucy laughed and began swimming back to the ledge. Natsu wished he could take Lucy to a more secluded cove. _Ah, why did I think that!_ After sunbathing and drying off, they swam back towards the shore, exploring the reef and the rocky surfaces under the water. Levy had brought cotton drawstring bags with her as they collected clams and various shells off the seabed. Asuka had insisted on picking up large hunks of drift wood to add to the tree house so Natsu had to make several trips back, lugging the little green boat back to shore full of the worn lumps of wood.

Mira had started a fire on the beach and she, Lucy and Wendy picked up the shell fish and began cutting them open, ready to cook. Once they had finished there was a large pile of empty shells on the sand. Lucy washed her hands and saw Natsu rooting through the shells.

"What are you doing?" She asked pulling a turquoise sundress over her now dry costume.

He laughed sheepishly; "N-nothing…Happy just likes the shells...to play with kay."

She raised an eyebrow letting the poor excuse slide.

Makarov and Laxus returned as the shell fish finished cooking, accompanied by a sour looking elderly lady with long pink hair and beady red eyes. Wendy's face lit up as she rushed over and hugged the lady, who smiled slightly. Makarov waved Lucy over, and she stepped forward hesitantly.

"Porlyusica. This is Layla's daughter Lucy." Makarov smiled up at the woman's wrinkled frown as she peered intensely at Lucy.

"Well you look exactly like her. No doubt about it." She continued to look Lucy up and down, but gave her a small smile.

"I actually liked your mother, so don't give me a reason to hate you like I hate the rest of these idiots." Lucy laughed nervously as Makarov sweat dropped and hung his head.

"You lot all need a good wash too! I hate the smell of pirates!" Porlyusica stomped away with Wendy towards the water's edge.

At dusk Mira led the girls to the hot-springs. They were well hidden by willows and towering palm trees in a small alcove Mira had brought bottles of shampoo and bunches of soap leaves so they could all wash of the dirt that had accumulated over the past few months. Lucy sighed contentedly as she massaged the shampoo through her hair. Letting it sit for a while she rubbed the soap leaves along her skin, relishing in the feeling of the hot water. They all rinsed their hair before sitting on the edge of the hot-springs to dry wrapped in towels. Mira handed round bottles of lotion and coconut oil, which they rubbed on their skin. Feeling very refreshed they dressed in clean clothes and headed back to the mess hall.

Macoa and Wakaba had started up a drinking contest. Jet and Droy lay on the ground, while Makarov sat hiccupping and blushing at the bar. Cana quickly picked up a barrel and sat up on a stool chugging her way through it before picking up a second. Lucy headed over to Natsu and Gajeel who were actually talking civilly for once.

"Please Gajeel, can you help me fire up the smithy again?"

"What do you need it for Natsu? I've got to use it to make some new ammo."

"Er…"

"Just spit it out flame brain…"

"It's just something for Lucy." Natsu said quietly, blushing.

"Gihi…" Gajeel chuckled, "So you do _like_ her then?"

 _Oh shit...he knows..._ "No, no she's just a good friend…that's all."

Gajeel scoffed, "Yeah right. You're just lying to yourself if you think that!"

Natsu growled, "Well then why don't you tell Levy how you feel hmm?"

Gajeel glared at him his cheeks matching his wide crimson eyes.

Natsu chuckled; "Here's your chance metal head she's heading this way."

Gajeel paled and turned to face Levy who smiled at him with sparkling brown eyes. Natsu was still chuckling at the bashful look on the usually tough man's face. He tilted his head and looked at Lucy.

"Hey Luce you actually smell nice now."

She scowled at him, hands on her hips, "Well I can say the same for you and you always smell bad."

"Touché." He chuckled drinking in her appearance.

She was dressed in the same turquoise sun dress but her damp hair had returned to its corn gold colour. Her skin shimmered with the coconut oil and lotion and she smelled of cherry blossoms and flowers. He smiled inhaling the scent. Lucy noticed that he and the boys had had a wash too; all the crew looked squeaky clean and definitely smelled considerably better.

"Hey Luce we should head to the tree house soon…" Natsu began.

"No! Lucy can stay in the girl's dormitory for tonight. You can go tomorrow." Laxus placed a hand protectively on Lucy's shoulder.

Natsu glared at him and began to retort.

"Natsu it's too dark right now and that tree house isn't finished yet." Makarov hiccupped in a kinder tone that Laxus, "You don't want to go traipsing round the jungle now. We're staying for a week or so anyway. Gildarts is meeting us."

At this Natsu whooped; "yes I can challenge him to a fight! I'll win this time for sure!"

" _The_ Gildarts?" Lucy asked excitedly, Laxus nodded.

"Pffftt! Like you could beat _him_ , he's one of the strongest pirates to roam the seas. He's in the top 10 most wanted pirates and he is one of the strongest swords men ever!" She finished, poking Natsu hard in the chest.

"You'll see Luce, I've beat you in the last few sparring matches! I can take anyone down!" He pulled her onto the bench next to him.

"You taught me all your sneaky _moves_ too…" Laxus went pale, making Mira giggle at his obvious discomfort.

"Oh and I haven't learnt any of your _moves_ either?!" Lucy countered sarcastically punching him lightly on the shoulder.

Laxus went from white to red very quickly, signalling Mira to drag him to the bar, chatting animatedly about needing his help with some whiskey barrels.

Lucy, Natsu and Gajeel continued chatting and started a very noisy card game of shit-head, to which Levy had to intervene as Gajeel threatened to flip the table when Natsu taunted him, cackling wildly. Natsu and Gajeel soon began to brawl again, leading to an all out fight in the mess hall. Levy, Lucy and Lisanna snuck out to the girl's dormitory. They were soon joined by Erza, Mirajane, Cana and Juvia. Cana immediately flopped on the sagging couch and pulled a hipflask out of her dress pocket, taking a swig from some warm amber liquid.

The girl's dormitory was quite cosy and painted a light coral shade. It was a small cabin with two floors; the first floor housed a seating area and a small kitchen and washroom. Two ladders dangled from the second floor to the first floor; there was a neat row of beds on the second floor each with cosy blankets. The best thing in Lucy's opinion was the rigging attached across the two balconies of the second floor, so that they could climb across.

 _I'll finally get to sleep in my own bed._ She sighed to herself and smiled, then faltered. _Why do I feel sad about that, it's not like I'll miss Natsu for just one night! Urghh! Get it together Lucy; you don't like him like that! ...Or do you?_ Asked the little voice in the back of her head, she groaned quietly to herself and sat down with Levy.

Mirajane had smuggled a small barrel of rum with her and she set about handing out tankards to the other girls a sly grin on her face. She smiled knowingly at her sister as Lucy and Levy drank from their tankards, cheeks tinged pink from the alcohol.

"Cana."

"Ye-yeah Mira." Cana said regarding her warily despite her tipsiness.

"Have you heard from the First Mate of Quattro Cerberus lately," Mira winked at her, "You know …Bacchus."

Cana looked pointedly away, taking a deep swig from her tankard. "I don't know what you mean Mira; we had a drinking contest one time. It was embarrassing and I lost!"

"That's not the only thing you lost…" Lisanna giggled, "You know… he took your bodice."

Cana blushed, "Yeah he humiliated me, why would I want to speak to him?"

"Cana we know you've been drinking with him regularly when we stop at Edolas." Erza said matter-of-factly, Cana was now red in the face her violet eyes wide.

Lucy listened enthralled by the gossip.

"Wasn't he telling Macao that he was going to marry you?" Levy asked innocently.

"He was drunk ok!" Cana raising her fist.

"He's never sober Cana," Erza added.

"It was priceless Lucy, when Gildarts found out he challenged him to a fight." Levy chuckled.

"Why is Gildarts your sweetheart too?" Lucy asked Cana who spit out her rum, laughing.

"Nope! He's ma dad."

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry."

"Na it's alright Lucy," Cana said, "You should have seen Bacchus's face though."

"So you are romantically involved with him!" Mira pointed a finger viciously at Cana.

"Pft…I wouldn't say that, we're just drinking buddies," she shrugged; "we're the only ones who can hold our drink."

"Makes sense for Cana to be with another alcoholic," Lucy whispered to Levy who giggled nodding fervently, her eyes slightly glazed and her cheeks pink.

Cana watched them, smiling slyly; "so Levy now that you're a bit tipsy, maybe your tongue'll loosen about a certain someone _you_ like."

Levy went bright red and stared into her tankard.

Mira joined in the teasing of her fellow crew mate, "yeah Levy. Gajeel is always disappearing off to the research room. Care to explain why…"

Lucy giggled at Levy's embarrassment, "He…he just wants to look up different iron ores…you know… for making cannon balls," Levy finished, looking hopeful.

Mira and Lisanna laughed, "If you insist Levy," Levy's pale face washed over with relief.

Lucy grinned. She knew Levy and Gajeel didn't just talk about iron ores in the research room, not after she'd walked in on them kissing when she'd gone down there to grab an extra star chart for Natsu. Levy had made her swear not to tell anyone, but Lucy was pretty sure that their little meetings were not as secret as they would have liked.

"Lucy. Lucy!"

"Hmm…" Lucy looked at Mira across the rim of her tankard, "What Mira."

"You and Natsu are pretty _cosy_ huh," Mira stated, "You were so cute this morning hugging in bed."

Lucy blushed, "come off it Mira he's just a friend."

" _Friends_ don't sleep together in a bed." Cana added wiggling her eyebrows.

"I wanted to sleep in a hammock, but he wouldn't let me!" Lucy huffed.

Mira smiled widely, "So you like sleeping with him…"

"No! No! That…that's not what I meant…" Lucy shook her head cheeks pink.

"You can't lie to us Luce; the blush on your cheeks says it all…" Lisanna giggled, Levy nodding in agreement.

"Come on guys! He's like an excitable child. We're friends, sparring partners. Nothing more." Lucy stated.

"How can you say that Lucy! You guys are practically joined at the hip, and you're telling us nothing has happened between you two?" Mira asked incredulously.

"No!" Lucy said shaking her head fervently, "Why would it?"

"It's just the way he looks at you." Erza stated "You haven't noticed…" Lucy shook her head, confused and stood up.

"There's nothing ok!" She rubbed her face with her hands sighing, "I'm going to bed.

The girls watched her climb up the swaying ladder and jump nimbly onto the second floor.

"She's got it bad." Cana said; "Yeah," came the unanimous agreement.

In the men's dormitory Laxus had been keeping an annoyingly close eye on Natsu. Every time he said he wanted to go outside and see Happy or get some beer, Laxus would flatly refuse or send someone else. Natsu sat grumpily on his bunk above Gajeel's as Laxus glared him down from his bed in the corner. Natsu was annoyed. He wanted to see Lucy, it would be the first night they'd spent apart. He didn't want it to bother him, but it did. He felt calm knowing she was with him. _How am I gonna sleep Luce?_ He smiled to himself; at least when we finish the tree house we can share a room again. He laid back on his pillow and Happy curled up on his chest, purring loudly, eyes blinking adoringly down at him.


	17. Chapter 17- Tree House

Early the next morning Erza roused her female crewmates, ordering them to "look lively" and get ready for the day. Lucy rubbed a layer of lotion into her skin, put on her bikini and a pretty dark maroon sun dress with a criss-cross tie at the back and a soft cotton lining. She picked up a pair of brown leather sandals with beads decorating the tooled leather and followed the girls to the mess hall for breakfast. Before leaving she strapped a small knife to the brown strap on her shin.

After a huge breakfast Natsu grabbed Lucy and led her through the jungle to the tree house. He carried the drift wood, they collected the day before and Romeo and Wendy carried a hammer, nails and some metal plates. Lucy had a huge duffle bag with, blankets and drinks. They reached a small clearing and Lucy glimpsed the abode, tucked away amongst the foliage of two tall and sturdy trees. There we three levels connected by ladders; the bottom level was situated between the two trunks on stilts. There was a small porch with fishing rods lined up against the railing, dangling into the rushing river below. A large waterwheel spun smoothly on the left side of the small cabin, water splashing and trickling merrily in the sunlight breaking through the dense jungle. The second tier of the tree house was a large circular cabin built put of old ship parts. It had large windows and a cheery red roof with a hole that allowed the person inside to climb to the third, smaller cabin with an unfinished roof. The top cabin had a large dragon figure head that had once been attached to a ship. Its green eyes glinted in the sun and gold leaf flames licked from its mouth. A sign attached to one of the trees read; "Dragon's Nest." Lucy smiled at the ramshackle construction, happy that it looked relatively sturdy.

Natsu watched her reaction smiling proudly, "What do ya think Luce?"

"It's great," she beamed back at him.

Asuka was hopping up and down excitedly, "come on Natsu I wanna go to the top of the tree house."

He scooped her up placing her on his shoulders and began to climb through the tree house, followed by Lucy, Wendy and Romeo. Between each cabin Natsu had placed spare rigging, nets and scraps of sails for safety, creating huge hammocks in between. Lucy couldn't deny how clever it was and how well it had been put together from all the spare parts. The middle cabin had a small kitchen and sitting room in it and the top had a bedroom with a double bed and bookshelves as well as a small gold telescope. There was a gaping hole in the roof and no curtains on the windows to shield the room from the blinding sunlight flooding in.

"Alright squirt. Let's get to work," Natsu tickled Asuka's tummy making her giggle.

Heaving around the drift wood and carrying the supplies up the tree, really made Lucy build up a sweat in the humid jungle heat. Natsu and Romeo had peeled off their shirts. Romeo flexed his muscles at Wendy, making her blush and giggle. Carla glared at him as she slumped in the shade of a tree. Lucy threw herself into her work as she secured the beams to finish the roof. But she found herself catching glances of Natsu's well sculpted chest and back. A thin layer of moisture shimmered on his tan skin. Lucy blushed, her mouth dry as she began laying down wood for the roof. Once the roof was finished Lucy grabbed some of the large palm leaves she had cut down and began lining the roof. She pushed some stray hair out of her eyes, when she had finished and descended the tree house to get some more leaves to weave into a basket. Natsu had finished securing the window. Asuka was happily slobbering paint across the outer walls and Wendy and Romeo were making a set of curtains. Natsu watched Lucy, her fingers moving meticulously, weaving the strands tightly. He lazily grabbed rum bottle from a shelf and drank, watching her.

Lucy's neck prickled under his intense gaze. _Maybe Erza is right?_

She looked up inquisitively, meeting his gaze. He looked away his cheeks dusted pink. Lucy chuckled to herself.

"What Luce…" _Damn he heard!_

"Nothin. You just keep staring at me, weirdo…" She poked her tongue at him and he blushed deeper.

"I'm just watching you weaving. I was always terrible at it…" Lucy nodded, not quite believing his excuse.

"Can you teach me?" He looked at her with puppy-dog eyes.

She wiped her sticky forehead, "kay just pass me a rum. I'll need it."

Lucy spent the next hour teaching Natsu how to weave the leaves and reeds she had gathered.

"Look Luce! Look! I think I did it!" Natsu yelled happily, fist pumping the air.

Lucy groaned, surveying the mess of about five rum bottles, four perfect baskets and a mound of shrivelled up leaves from Natsu's attempts. He held up the scruffy looking bowl for her inspection.

"See!"

She took the bowl and smiled encouragingly at him, cheeks pink from the alcohol; "w-well you couldn't d-drink out of it…but i-it's an…im-im-improvement at leasss-tt."

She picked up her rum bottle to drain its contents, when it was snatched from her grasp.

"Wha!-"

"Luce, I think you've had enough of those." Natsu said firmly, tossing the bottle aside.

"Eurghh!" Lucy stood up precariously, rubbing her head, "I'm not that drunk Natsu."

She wobbled slightly as he crossed his arms and raised a pink eyebrow, she giggled; "Ok maybe I'm a bit tipsy…I'll sober up."

* * *

They all sat on the bank of the river with Lucy's baskets filled with water. Wendy was helping Asuka wash the crimson paint from her hands.

Lucy sighed and laid back on the bank, the warm, fuzzy feeling of the alcohol had subsided from her body. They lazed around for a while; Romeo and Natsu caught some fish in the stream, talking animatedly about Gildarts.

"You watch Romeo I'm gonna beat the crap out of him for sure!"

Romeo chuckled, "I'll cheer you on brother, but I'm not sure you'll win." He turned to Lucy, "right Lucy?"

Lucy laughed at Natsu's dejected expression.

"Aw! Bless you Natsu, we'll cheer you on and look after you when you're a broken mess later," Wendy said sweetly. "You're lucky we have Porlyusica around to patch you up."

Natsu scowled at them. "I'll show you all, just you wait."

* * *

Back at the mess hall Makarov was reading a letter, while Cana lounged at the bar.

"That's from dad right?"

"Yes my dear, your father will be here tomorrow…" Makarov's brow furrowed.

"What's wrong Gramps?" Laxus sidled out of the kitchen and stared worriedly at his grandfather.

Makarov huffed scanned the letter again, "Gildarts ran into some trouble with the Navy and had to alert Lahar and Doranbolt."

"Is he alright?"

"Yes he's fine, but it looks like Admiral Heartfilia is going to grace the seas with his presence again."

Cana bit her lip and gripped her tankard tighter.

Makarov frowned and continued, "We'll have to wrap up at Tenrou quickly and get back to Edolas, thank God I asked Captain Bob for help, but we still have Sabertooth to deal with…"

"We've been through worse Gramps. Fairy Tail will be ok," Laxus leaned against the bar.

"I know, but you kids were so young last time, he couldn't hurt you, but now he can."

Laxus frowned, "It's for Lucy isn't it."

"Yes."

"But why would he care? He had a daughter with pirate."

Makarov ran his hands over his face. "She's still an asset to him Laxus, regardless of her heritage. We've made him a laughing stock; taking away his most important possession from under his nose and now he's coming to take back what he believes is his."

"Where is Lucy. You should tell her ya know"

"She's with Natsu at that tree house with the other kids."

Laxus scowled, "I'll go and get her..."

Makarov patted Laxus on his arm, "No it's ok, let her have fun. We'll tell her when she gets back."

"But-"

Makarov gave his grandson a stern look, "I know you want to protect her in respect to Layla, but go easy on Natsu. He really cares for her, even I can see that."

* * *

"Ahh!" Asuka sighed sitting up from Lucy's lap.

"I'm hungry Lucy, can we go back now?"

Lucy looked down at the small girl and grinned sleepily, "go ask Natsu then."

Asuka skipped off towards the pink-haired pirate, poking him in the stomach and demanding they go back and get food. Natsu pouted reluctantly at the child.

Sighing Lucy sat up and brushed off her dress. "Come on Natsu. The kids have had enough their tired now. We can always come back tomorrow."

Natsu whined and sat up, pushing Asuka gently off his stomach. "Kay Luce, but you promise, we'll come back tomorrow."

Lucy smiled and rolled her eyes, "I promise."

* * *

Natsu handed Asuka back to Alzack and headed up to the bar. Lucy was sitting there chatting with Mira and Levy. Natsu was about to sit next to her, when Laxus tapped her gently on the shoulder and took her into Makarov's office. Natsu frowned; _Laxus is always getting in the way lately, what is his problem?_ Happy hopped up onto Natsu's shoulder and mewed quietly.

"You're right Happy, we should go listen…"

"Lucy your father will soon be joining the search for you soon." Makarov intoned, standing on his desk.

Lucy's face slackened and she felt sick.

"When Gildarts arrives tomorrow I'm sure, he'll be able to tell us more…"

Natsu's hands curled into fists at the mention of Lucy's father.

"What ya listening to flame-brain?" Gray sidled up to Natsu and leant against the door frame.

"It's none of your business stripper."

Gray smirked, "Oh so Gramps is talking to Lucy then?"

Natsu batted Gray away in response. "Yeah so you don't get to listen, Mr Pantless!"

Gray scowled and shoved Natsu over to get a good spot for eavesdropping.

"I'm sorry Lucy. We will protect you, but we will have to be quick at Tenrou. Not only have we got your father to deal with, but we should expect that Sabertooth will be spoiling for a fight too…"

Both Natsu and Gray grumbled quietly, heads still pressed against the door.

"I asked Captain Bob to meet us at Tenrou for extra man power and he kindly agreed…"

Natsu moaned, "What help will those pretty boys of Blue Pegasus be?"

Gray snickered in agreement, "Yeah what are they gonna do? Flirt with Captain Minerva so that she promises not to kill anyone."

Makarov coughed slightly in the office, making Natsu and Gray freeze. Lucy turned around and glanced at the door. She could have sworn she saw some pink through the old wooden slats.

"I have also sent word to Quatro Cerberus and Lamia Scale. They will arrive at Magnolia towards the end of the week. So we should have enough support if it is needed."

Gray groaned, "Oh no, not Lyon! That guy is always trying to flirt with Juvia. She even threatened to eat him once and he got weirdly turned on."

Natsu grimaced, "Eurghh! Whatever, have they finished yet?"

"Yes we have actually, how nice of you to join in."

Lucy stood in the doorway, a dark aura surrounding her; she cracked her knuckles as they crawled backwards.

"He-hey Luce…ha ha," Natsu laughed nervously. "I was just waiting for you…ya know to…to,"

Lucy rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, "To eavesdrop Natsu?"

"Yeah…I mean no! No! We weren't doing that at all…"

Natsu cowered on the floor in front of her, looking up with wide, pleading eyes. Lucy stared blankly back at him. She was clearly angry, he could see that, but her eyes were glistening slightly in the light; like she was going to cry. He stood up and kicked Gray away. He got the message and ran over to Juvia, sending Natsu an; _"I'm glad I'm not you"_ look.

Natsu went to put his arm around Lucy, his face anxious. "Luce…are you ok?"

She slapped his arm away hard and scowled at him. "Oh yes I'm just perfect! Now get out of my way!"

Natsu didn't budge and looked at her, confused.

Lucy huffed in frustration. "You moron! Did you not hear me!? Get out of my way! God your such a child, you infuriate me so much!"

Natsu's face fell. He shuffled away and watched her run out of the mess hall.

* * *

Lucy didn't stop running until she reached a clump of trees in a tiny cove next to Strawberry Lagoon. She panted and slumped against a palm tree, clutching her face in her hands. The chirping of the crickets and cicadas muffled to sounds of her quiet sobs. Lucy buried her head in her knees, rocking back and forth as her crying got louder. Despite Makarov's promises of safety, she couldn't stop imagining all her friends strung up at the gallows. Her father would stop at nothing. The wanted posters had filled her with dread, now imagining the reality of seeing Natsu's lifeless body, broke her heart. She shivered slightly as chilly breeze blew in from the sea. Her eyes stung and her chest ached from the heavy sobs that had racked her body. Lucy curled up against the tree and closed her eyes, as the last of her tears ran down her cheeks. She felt warmer as though someone had lit a fire near her. The warmth enveloped her, made her feel at home. Lucy lifted her head to see a pair of onyx eyes staring back at her with a toothy grin.

Lucy curled round and laid her head on Natsu's chest. He froze, taken aback by her actions; Natsu wrapped his arms around her, holding her in place. He gently nuzzled the top of her head as he wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"S-sorry,"

"What for Lucy?"

Natsu pulled her up, so they were facing each other. He could count the faint trail of freckles that patterned her nose. She sighed and looked away, hiding her face in his scarf.

"I'm sorry for taking out my feelings on you…that wasn't right. I'm sorry."

He chuckled and twirled a strand of her hair round his finger. "You can shout at me all you want, I'm not going anywhere."

Lucy frowned and looked up at him, "but Natsu I was mean."

"I won't deny that."

She scowled and tugged at his scarf.

"But I think I understand why you acted the way you did…"

He nudged her, grinning cheekily. Lucy sighed, trying not to cry again, knowing he wanted to talk.

"I know Makarov's got all these crews coming to help," Lucy croaked, her voice cracking, "but I can't stop imagining all of you dead because of me…"

Lucy screwed her eyes shut, willing herself not to cry. "And I don't even know where my mother's sword could be, even if it is on that island…it's just all a big mess."

Natsu rubbed her arm gently and sighed. "Well sometimes that's what life is…just a big mess."

Lucy stared at him confused. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Act like a dumb kid, then turn into a 400 year-old wise man?"

"I'm not old Lucy and I ain't dying any time soon alright."

Lucy sweat dropped, "that's not what I meant…"

Then to Natsu's surprise she laughed. Lucy leaned on his chest and giggled, wheezing until her sides hurt too much. Natsu shrugged and just watched her face, happy that she was smiling again.

"I'll protect you Lucy. I promise."

"I know you will…And I'll protect you too."

Natsu pulled Lucy closer to him, breathing in her scent as Lucy nestled into his warmth. The sound of the waves crashing gently on the surf made Lucy's drowsy, her eyelids slowly closing.

"Well this is cute."

Natsu was sure he never wanted to murder someone so much in his life as he glared furiously at Laxus, his eyes pitch black. Lucy squeaked and shuffled away from him, standing up and brushing the sand off her skirt.

"Sorry I ran off Laxus. I was sad, but Natsu helped me out, s-so I'm all good now." Lucy laughed nervously and raced back to the lagoon.

Natsu groaned and sat up, fixing Laxus with scowl. "What the hell man!"

Laxus matched his gaze and crossed his arms. "What do you mean?"

Natsu bawled his hands into fists. "I mean why did you have to come over!? I just made her feel better, come on man she's my best friend."

Laxus scoffed and grabbed Natsu's scarf. "That's a load of crap right there. We both know you've got feelings for Lucy, you just won't admit it."

Natsu pushed him away, snarling. "Yeah and what would you know? You won't even talk to Mira. And I know all those "girlfriends" you had in Edolas were just so you could avoid your feelings."

Laxus blanched jabbed a finger at Natsu's chest. "We're not talking about me! I'm talking about you!"

Natsu looked away uncomfortably. "So what if I have feelings for Luce…Sh-she'll never return them."

"So you actually...care about her?"

"Yeah I do! But she probably doesn't like me that way..." Natsu looked downcast.

Laxus laughed and patted his stomach. "Wow man," he wiped away a tear as Natsu stared at him, puzzled. "Not all girls are the same you know. It's not like when Lisanna had that crush on you when you were kids and she was all over you."

Natsu cocked his head to the side, "What do you mean?"

Laxus raised his eyebrows, "I mean that Lucy isn't gonna throw herself at you, you need to tell her straight out, instead of throwing yourself at her. Christ I've never seen you so clingy in all my life."

Natsu frowned, "but I don't know if she feels the same way."

Laxus patted him on the shoulder. "Well you never know, unless you try right."

He began walking back along the beach. "Maybe if you talk to Lucy, I'll talk to Mira…"

Natsu sighed and leant against the palm tree. He pulled something out of his pocket and ran his fingers over the soft surface. _I'll tell her._

* * *

 **Preview of Chapter 18- The return of Gildarts**

"Oh Cana! My sweet baby daughter I missed you soo much!" The hulking pirate bent down and squeezed Cana to his chest, happy tears running down his cheeks.

Lucy and Levy snickered, Cana scowled at them.

"Er…I missed you too dad…you can get off me now…"

He didn't and instead pinched her cheeks happily, crying more violently. "Oh you look so beautiful, just like your mother. Did you dress up for me?"

"No." Cana said flatly, crossing her arms.

Gildarts face darkened, "Are you dressing up for that…slimeball from Quatro Puppy."

Mira and Lisanna joined in Lucy and Levy's chuckling.

"No. Daad…he's not even here…"

 **Please review :)**


	18. Chapter 18- The return of Gildarts Clive

Lucy had never seen Cana so nervous and excited before. Not only was Cana more sober that she usually was, but she had borrowed a more conservative, lilac sun dress from Erza and had even let Lucy plait her hair in a waterfall braid.

"You excited to see your dad Cana?" Lucy asked, tucking in some stray locks of the brunette's lustrous hair.

Cana waved her hand dismissively, "Nah…it's just my dad. Everyone's excited to see him…"

Lucy smiled as Cana glanced nervously at her reflection in the mirror.

Levy peered into the mirror, pulling a white bandana over her head. "You know Erza said Quatro Cerberus is coming at the end of the week…will you see Bacchus?"

Cana groaned and slumped on the vanity desk. "My dad'll be here." She absentmindedly flicked one of the earrings in the dish on the desk. "He'll just get in the way and stop any drinking contests we have."

Lucy looked at her puzzled, "I thought you guys weren't romantically involved…?"

Cana blushed and hid her face in her arms, "Well it's not like we aren't, but I don't wanna think we are…"

Levy picked up some beaded bracelets from the vanity drawer and a couple of arm cuffs. "Why not?"

Cana sighed and propped her chin up in her hands, while Lucy added small flower clips to the braid. "Well we're in separate crews and I don't get to see him much," she chuckled, "and he's such a flirt, I mean I don't wanna commit to something and get my heart torn out my chest…not that I'd let him…"

Levy giggled, "Oh please Cana; he stopped flirting as soon as he saw you…"

Lucy pulled out some wisps of hair, to frame Cana's face. "You should talk to him you know."

Cana smirked and stood up and looked in the mirror; pleased with her appearance, she turned and faced the two girls. "You two should take your own advice _you know_ ," she wagged a finger at them.

"Particularly you _Luce_ …"

She sauntered off towards the mess hall, leaving a blushing Lucy slumped in the chair before the vanity desk, while Levy chuckled.

"I don't know what you're laughing at _Shrimp_!"

It was Levy's turn to blush.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon when Gildarts arrived at Magnolia Island. Lucy had spent the morning with Natsu and the kids, finishing the tree house. The paint had finally dried and the roof was finish. Lucy had hung up the curtains with Wendy, while Asuka jumped up and down on the bed, rolling herself up in a cocoon of blankets.

Romeo and Natsu climbed the tallest tree on the island armed with telescopes; they sighted Gildart's sloop ship on the horizon. He docked thirty minutes later in a small cove near strawberry lagoon. They watched his hulking figure traipse across the sand, a duffle bag slung over his shoulder and a tricorn hat set jauntily on his head. Lucy came to the conclusion that Gildarts was indeed intimidating, with is wild auburn hair and beard. He was heavily muscled and his arms were clad in a metal armouring with bandages, while a tattered shirt and a black cloak covered his chest. There was a broad sword strapped to his back and he wore a stern look on his face. The crew seemed to be trembling with anticipation, until he saw Cana sitting on the porch of the mess hall, did the intimidating façade shatter into a million pieces.

"Oh Cana! My sweet baby daughter I missed you soo much!" The hulking pirate bent down and squeezed Cana to his chest, happy tears running down his cheeks.

Lucy and Levy snickered, Cana scowled at them.

"Er…I missed you too dad…you can get off me now…"

He didn't and instead pinched her cheeks happily, crying more violently. "Oh you look so beautiful, just like your mother. Did you dress up for me?"

"No." Cana said flatly, crossing her arms.

Gildarts face darkened, "Are you dressing up for that…slimeball from Quatro Puppy."

Mira and Lisanna joined in Lucy and Levy's chuckling.

"No. Daad…he's not even here…"

Gildarts seemed pleased and pulled Cana close for another hug. "Good, cos if he even breaths the same air as you I'm gonna tear off his…"

Cana cringed, "yeah, yeah dad. I got the picture…"

Gildarts turned to the other girls on the porch, "Hi girls, have you seen…"

"Gildarts! Come and fight me!" Natsu leapt of the Mess hall roof and dived, head-first at the older pirate.

Gildarts smirked and swatted Natsu away, like he was a pesky fly. He crashed onto the sand, creating a small crater in the beach. Lucy winced, looking at Natsu's legs poking out of the dunes.

She got up and huffed, "well serves him right."

She padded over to his crumpled body, partially hidden in the sand.

"What were you thinking Natsu?" She poked his leg with her toe.

"Whhyyy-adddim, f-furrr shuuuree!" came the muffled reply.

Lucy rolled her eyes, grabbed his legs and tugged them hard. Natsu popped out of the crater, coughing out sand.

"Eurrgghh! Luce I've got sand all in my teeth and my hair and everywhere…" He scratched his head furiously, shaking his pink-locks.

He patted his trousers. "It's even in my…"

Lucy blushed, embarrassed. "Yes...ok...just go wash off all the sand..."

He crawled towards her, grabbing hold of her leg. "Luceee…can you help me wash the sand out of my hair?"

She growled at him. "NO! I pulled you out of that crater, idiot, and you're old enough to wash your hair, yourself."

Natsu pouted, "Fine."

Lucy rolled her eyes as he stropped down the beach, pulled off his shirt and face-planted stubbornly in the sea.

Gildarts chuckled, leaning against the beam of the porch, watching the scene.

"So Natsu actually grew a pair and got a girlfriend?"

Cana shook her head, "No, that's Lucy, Layla's daughter, didn't Gramps say?"

Gildarts looked taken aback. "Yeah, but I didn't realise. Christ she really looks like Layla," He chuckled darkly. "Natsu's a lucky boy…"

Cana grimaced. "Ew! Dad their not together…God your soo embarrassing. I need a drink…"

Gildarts sadly watched her walk away.

Laxus walked out onto the porch, "Had a nice trip Gildarts?"

Gildarts smirked, "yeah, just the usual."

"Gramps wants to see you…"

"I'll be right there."

He laughed, watching Lucy speed away from Natsu, when he tried to hug, drenched in sea water.

"That boy needs to hurry up ya know."

Laxus chuckled and crossed his arms, "I told him that last night, but God knows what the kid's thinking sometimes."

Lucy had managed to scale a palm tree and was throwing coconuts at Natsu while he dodged them below her, cackling wildly. Laxus and Gildarts laughed when a coconut hit Natsu's head and Lucy leapt down from the tree, apologising profusely. When Natsu didn't respond she grabbed his shoulders and began slapping him round the face, demanding that he wake up. When he did, he tackled Lucy onto the sand and pulled her over his shoulder, running towards the sea.

* * *

Makarov greeted Gildarts with a smile. "Nice to see you've joined us Gildarts."

"Same here old man."

Makarov chuckled, grinning. "When are you going to let me retire and take over as Captain of Fairy Tail?"

Gildarts laughed uncomfortably and tossed his tri-corn hat on the desk. "You must be on opium Gramps. I love you guys an all but, I'm not gonna be Captain any time soon."

Makarov slumped on the desk, and smiled wanly.

"I'm more of a lone wolf. No one can tie me down."

The occupants of the office deadpanned, as Gildarts smirked.

Makarov coughed, hiding his sniggering. "Anyway…I wanted to ask about what you know, regarding Admiral Heartfilia."

Gildarts frowned and sat down on the chair opposite the desk. He scratched his beard and paused in thought.

"I was in my sloop a couple of weeks ago, when a small navy ship caught up with me. They knew I'm a Fairy Tail pirate and attacked, yada, yada. I beat them up easy."

Makarov raised his bushy eyebrows incredulously.

Gildarts snorted. "What there were only like thirty…Anyway, when they'd had their asses handed to them, I started asking questions and they were only more than willing…"

"Get to the point old man."

A vein pulsed in Gildart's forehead, and he pointed a finger threateningly at Laxus. "Now listen here _kid_ and listen good. I risked my life getting this info for you, so don't be an ungrateful ass!"

Laxus rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath. Gildarts scowled at him and continued.

"Those navy brats told me they were under specific orders to look for Fairy Tail pirates. We've all got a death warrant on our heads…even Romeo and Wendy. It was a special order from Heartfilia himself. I threatened them a bit and those little pips started squeaking that if Heartfilia didn't have his daughter in a month, He would join the search himself…"

Makarov crumpled up a piece of paper violently on the desk; his dark beady, eyes coursing with anger.

"That bastard!" Makarov smacked his fists on the desk, creating large cracks in the wood.

Laxus, leant over the desk. "Come on Gramps…we have enough time. We've just got to get back to Edolas…"

Gildarts stood up and shrugged his cloak off his broad shoulders. "Don't stress yourself out old man…I'll tell Layla's daughter. You wait here…"

* * *

"I can't believe you did that Natsu!" Lucy yelled, wringing out the ends of her damp dress.

After Natsu had woken up from his coconut induced unconsciousness, he had decided that it would be a good idea to chuck Lucy into the sea as a form of justice. The mastermind himself was now lazily propped up against a swaying palm tree, a roughish grin on his face.

"It was only fair Luceee," he winked. "You hit me with some coconuts."

"It was _a_ coconut, moron!" Lucy huffed, shaking her damp dress.

"Seeing as you can't count, you clearly have a concussion. And here I was thinking you couldn't go any pottier in the head!"

Natsu stood up scowling. "Hey! Watch it Luce…"

"I think _you_ should _watch_ _it_ kid…"

Natsu looked up, shocked at Gildarts appearance.

"Never challenge an angry woman," he chuckled. "That's something I learned from experience."

Natsu frowned, muttering and turned to kick the palm tree. Lucy smiled smugly when he stubbed his toe and keeled over on the sand.

"Do you mind repeating that for him, I don't think he'll _ever_ learn that lesson."

Gildarts, chuckled surveying the petite girl, with long golden hair; (that was slightly damp), big brown eyes and a light dusting of freckles on her nose. He gulped; it hurt how much she looked like Layla, almost made him feel twenty years younger.

Lucy looked concerned at the man's soft smile; he looked like he was going to cry.

"Is there something the matter Sir…I mean Gildarts...?"

She chuckled nervously and tugged at a strand of her blonde hair.

"Oh…right," he scratched his rough stubble sheepishly. "We just found out we have a month until your Dad's gonna make an appearance."

Gildarts watched the girl, go very pale; her lips pressed in a thin line.

He patted her on the shoulder. "I'm sorry Lay-Lucy."

She shrugged, "it's ok. It's not your fault. I guess it was only a matter of time…"

"Wha…" Lucy stared at Gildarts as he pinched her cheeks.

"Wow…sorry…you just really look like Layla." He grinned prodding her cheeks, while Lucy just stood there, mouth agape.

Gildarts heard a growling sound to his left. Natsu frowned at him, his hands folded across his bare chest. He smiled at the boy sheepishly.

"Easy kid. Just couldn't help myself…I guess…"

Natsu swatted Gildarts hands away and put his arm around Lucy fixing the man with a stony gaze. Lucy patted his chest soothingly and frowned, making Natsu blush and look away sheepishly.

"…I knew your mum when I was your age…we were friends."

Lucy waved her hand. "No, no don't worry. I've been getting that a lot lately."

"Sorry Gramps didn't tell you himself. He's a bit stressed out right now. He's not as young as he used to be…"

Natsu nodded. "Why don't you become Captain, Gildarts. You'd be much cooler than Laxus."

Gildarts barked with laughter. "Ha…Ha…I've already told Gramps that's never gonna happen."

"Well, why not?"

Gildarts sighed and scratched his beard again. "You kids are a blast an all, but I work alone…"

"So you're afraid of commitment then?" Lucy piped up.

When she realised what she said, she clapped a hand to her mouth while Natsu chuckled at Gildarts's dumbfounded face.

"You hit the nail on the head there Luce…"

Gildarts shuffled his boots in the sand and mumbled. "Whatever. Look I'll leave you kids to it…"

"Oh! Gildarts…what are Lamia Scale and Quatro Cerberus like?"

Gildarts turned slowly to face the two teens, a tick on his forehead. "Why'd you ask?"

Lucy stared warily at his tense expression and continued, "Well their joining us at the end of the week-"

"WHAT!?"

Lucy and Natsu stared wide-eyed at the panicking pirate who was now tugging furiously at his beard.

"I've gotta run," Gildarts growled. "And I've got to talk to my daughter about a certain _slimeball_."

Then he dashed away, leaving behind a cloud of sand.

Lucy shrugged, "well that wasn't helpful at all…"

"You could've asked me…"

Lucy scowled at Natsu, "when I did you just started giggling you _moron_."

Natsu giggled, making Lucy frown. "What? I just want it to be a surprise…"

Lucy pinched his arm and stalked away. "Hey Luce!…Wait up!"

* * *

"You didn't tell me _he_ was coming!"

Cana sat lazily at the bar, draining a barrel of rum. "I didn't have to and I don't get why it's such a big deal."

Gildarts was practically removing his beard with his fists in his frustration.

"Listen baby girl. That slimeball is bad news, I've said it time and ti-"

"Yeah! I know!" Cana chucked the empty barrel on the floor and placed her hands on her hips. "I'm a grown ass woman _dad_ and I don't care what you think!"

Cana fixed him with a frosty glare as she picked up another barrel. "We just drink dad, that's it, nothing more, nothing less."

"Oh yeah…" Gildarts crossed his arms and leaned over his daughter. "Do you know how I found out that _he_ wanted to marry you?"

Cana shook her head, "Macao told ya…right?"

Gildarts shook his head violently and clenched his fists. "NO! That _drunkard_ asked me himself, all proper an everything."

Cana dropped her barrel; golden liquid pooled onto the tiled floor, as she stared at her father pale with shock, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"HE WHAT!?"

"You heard me…he asked for my permission to marry ya…"

"And you didn't think to TELL ME!"

"Cana…Sweetie…"

"Don't you ' _sweetie'_ me!"

Gildarts waved his hands in surrender. "Look…I-I said no, ok. He's not-"

"What!?" Cana spat, "He's not good enough for me! Dad?!"

"I was just trying to protect you. You know, he's not very _reliable_ …"

Gildarts looked guiltily at Cana, she looked like she was going to cry.

"That's rich dad," she said thickly, "That's real rich coming from you!"

Gildarts pailed as she walked away from him. "Where were you dad when I was little…cos you're the most _reliable_ person I know!..."

The door of the mess hall slammed behind her. Gildarts slumped, dejectedly on the counter, grabbing hold of a large tankard and filling it to the brim with rum. _Crap!_

* * *

Lucy noticed that Cana wasn't at the party the crew had started in celebration of Gildarts's return. Levy looked equally puzzled at the empty bar stool that was usually occupied by the brunette. Gildarts was more subdued; he looked so pathetic, Natsu didn't even feel like challenging him to a fight. The party finished early and Levy and Lucy went in search of Cana. They found her, leaning precariously against a palm tree on the beach, swigging from what looked like a bottle of Mira's homemade moonshine.

"Oh…Cana, don't drink that…" Levy said gently as she pried the bottle out of Cana's grip.

"N-n-nooo," Cana slurred. "G-give, thaaat baackk to meee…"

Lucy hoisted Cana up and led her back to the girls dormitory with Levy. They put Cana gently down on her bed and Levy ran to get some water.

"Here you go Cana. Drink up."

"Cheersh!" Cana sipped the cold water, hiccupping loudly while Lucy massaged her back in soothing circles and Levy re-filled the glass.

"Th-thanks…you, you guys…" Cana mumbled after about ten minutes of sipping water.

Her amethyst eyes welled with tears and she buried her head in her knees. Levy's brow furrowed and Lucy gasped, patting Cana's arm gently.

"Cana…what's wrong?"

Cana whimpered and wiped her eyes, "my dad did something…"

"What! What did he do?"

Cana sighed and rubbed her nose. "Ya know Bacchus told Macao he was gonna marry me…well he was actually serious."

"WHAT!?" Levy and Lucy yelled simultaneously.

Cana chuckled, "Yeah my dad told me earlier that Bacchus had the balls to ask him for my hand properly…"

"Wait a second!" Levy raised her palm, "I know this is kinda rude, but why was Bacchus serious?"

Cana groaned, "Erm…well. Wekindahadaonenightstandandnthemorninghesaidhedidn'tregretitandthatheactuallylikedmeandthenIthoughtIwaspregnant…"

"Say it slower," Lucy smiled.

"We got too drunk one night and we slept together," Cana panicked at the look on Levy and Lucy's faces. "Don't worry though we sorted it all out, but then...then on that night before we left Edolas…he said…he said he liked me and he didn't regret what we did,"

Cana chuckled, "then we did it again," Levy and Lucy giggled.

"A week later I thought I was pregnant."

"Hold up!" Levy yelled, "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Cana shrugged, "Unless you guys haven't noticed certain people in the crew aren't the best at keeping secrets…"

Lucy nodded fervently.

"Anyway, we got back to Edolas after about six weeks and I went to see him and I told him what I thought."

Cana grit her teeth, "Then that idiot goes and asks my dad if he can marry me!" She sighed and massaged her forehead, "My dad told him flat out **no** and then they beat the crap out each other in the street outside the Hibiscus Inn."

Lucy nodded, "Wow."

"Yup, turns out I wasn't pregnant, but I didn't know that Bacchus actually wanted to marry me."

Lucy gave her a small smile, "I'm sure your dad had his reasons."

"Yeah Cana," Levy agreed. "He's probably trying to make up for all those years that he wasn't there to look after you."

Cana huffed, "I know that, but I hate that he just didn't tell me!"

"I think you should talk to him Cana. He looked really sad tonight." Levy rubbed Cana's shoulder soothingly.

Lucy grinned, "We're all on this tiny island, it's not like you can avoid him…and he is your dad after all," she sighed and hugged her sides. "You're lucky he loves you and genuinely cares for you…"

Cana read the sadness on Lucy's face. "You're right…I-I'll go right now…"

Cana raced down the ladder and Levy watched her run across the beach, through the small window.

Levy smiled at Lucy and muttered something about seeing Mira. Lucy smirked; _she's totally sneaking out to see Gajeel_. Yawning Lucy flopped on her bed and kicked off her sandals. She drifted off for a few minutes until she felt something brush against her cheek, she batted it away and rolled over opening her eyes. Brown stared into black. Lucy smouldered at the smug grin on Natsu's face.

"You'd better be out of here, by the time Erza gets back!"

He pouted, "Aww, Luce…you want me gone already? That's mean…"

"No Natsu, _mean;_ is Erza splitting your head open for not respecting a girls privacy"

"But no one's around and I wanted to talk to you..."

Lucy sighed and sat up meeting the sincere onyx gaze. "Can't we talk in the morning Natsu...I wanna be alone right now..."

Lucy lay back down on the bed and rolled over. She thought for once he had listened to her, but no; a strong snaked round her waist and pulled onto his chest. She felt a warm hand entangle itself in her hair as he hummed contentedly before he began to speak.

"I'm not going anywhere Luce."

Her moan of frustration was muffled against his cotton clad chest. Natsu looked at her golden head, realisation dawning on his face.

"I know you're worried Luce so talk...that's what friends do..."

She groaned and pushed herself up off his chest. "It's nothing, just me being stressed over something I can't control..."

Natsu chuckled and sat up next to her, ruffling his hair. "We all stress about stuff like that Lucy," he held her chin gently. "Ya can't control what's gonna happen with your dad..."

"I know, I just wish he'd go away!" Lucy huffed and pulled her knees under her chin

"I wish he would too, then you'd be happy and that makes me happy..."

"That's really sweet Natsu." He blushed and ducked his head.

 _It's now or never..._

"Lucy!" Did you and Levy find Cana!?" Erza's voice boomed up to them from the small kitchen.

Natsu seethed, subtly; wishing that Erza would just evaporate. _Fuck! For the love of God!_

Lucy stared puzzled at his tense jaw and push his shoulder gently. "Natsu, you need to go now."

"Ok, but we'll talk later." He saluted her before hopping out of the window and onto the beach.

Lucy sighed and flopped back down on the soft linen. _Why does he have to say stuff like that?_ She fiddled with a piece of hair. _It just makes me confused..._


	19. Chapter 19- The three pirate crews

Gajeel really wished he'd gone to bed earlier, but Shrimp had told him to meet her on the beach, and he couldn't say no to that…

He yawned and stretched out his shoulders, cracking his back as he sat in the sweltering heat of the tiny smithy, they had built on the island. Salamander had been true to his word and after a few punches and shouted insults, Gajeel had reluctantly left his bed and heated up the forge and cleaned the anvil and the hammers. He picked up a lump of iron ore and was about to put it in a crucible, when he saw Salamander picking up a few chunks of gold and placing them in the smallest crucible they had. Gajeel fixed him with a suspicious glare.

"Whatcha doin Salamander?"

Natsu stopped and looked up sheepishly, "Nothin…"

Gajeel scowled at stared pointedly at the crucible. "That's too much gold for an earring, but that's plenty for a ring…"

Gajeel blanched, "Wait a second! Your making her a ring! Are you insane!"

Natsu frowned at him, "What? She's already got earrings…" He tilted his head dreamily. "She's got three little gold hoops in each ear." He sighed happily, "She looks so badass…"

Gajel deadpanned, "Salamander…your drooling."

Natsu pressed his fingers to his mouth and blushed, "Whoops…ah ha."

"You know what she's gonna think if you give her a ring…right?"

"It's not what ya think," Natsu chuckled; "This is for later."

"What makes you think she'll say yes?"

Natsu shrugged and grinned, "I couldn't live with myself if I didn't try."

Gajeel smirked, "ya got balls man; a pirate going after the admirals daughter."

Natsu looked shocked at Gajeel actually giving him a compliment. "Yeah well…she's worth it."

"Ya got a stone or sumat to put in it?"

Natsu chuckled and pulled out an iridescent black pearl from his pocket. "I know it's not much, but I found it the other day…thought it was pretty."

"Ya find one in a different colour, maybe I'll make shrimp something."

"Yeah you two can't keep sneaking round the ship forever…"

Gajeel glared at Natsu. "How'd you know?"

Natsu smirked and put the lid on the crucible, "no one could look that happy, coming out of a cabin full of books…"

Natsu grinned slyly at Gajeel's blushing face as the intimidating pirate avoided his gaze and clenched his fists. He placed the small crucible in the forge with the tongs, waiting for the gold to melt.

* * *

Natsu walked happily to the mess hall with the ring in his pocket. It was still slightly warm and was nestled safely in a little cotton bag. Quite frankly, he had to admit to himself that he didn't know whether Lucy felt the same well, but he sure as hell was going to try and make her his. He couldn't lie to himself anymore that the strong feelings of devotion he felt for her was merely friendship. He knew that he was her best friend and confidant, but he desperately wanted her to acknowledge him as more than that. He was nervous though, he'd never been more nervous in his life. I'm gonna tell her…He had thought it all out. He was gonna ask her to practice sparring on the beach and then he would talk to her.

He pushed the mess hall door open with a loud crash. Blinking confused, he noticed it was weirdly empty until he heard some shouts coming from strawberry lagoon. Puzzled he raced outside.

Lucy glanced concerned at the tense look on the Captain's face as he watched two ships come over the horizon with his telescope.

"It's them alright…"

Laxus frowned and crossed his arms, "but, there a couple of days early…"

Makarov chuckled, "Oh…knowing Babasaama, she probably made the crew work extra hard to get here…and well Goldmine doesn't like to be shown up."

Makarov turned and looked up at the auburn haired pirate, "wouldn't you agree Gildarts?"

The pirate in question was glaring out to sea, his jaw tense. He looked as though he desperately wanted the smaller ship to be obliterated or swallowed whole by a sea monster. Makarov deadpanned at his expression and looked over towards Mira and the other girls. Cana drunk nervously from a hipflask whilst staring nervously between her father and the ship.

"Hey Luce…what's going on?"

Lucy smiled and turned to Natsu. He watched her face as she beamed at him, those cute freckles adorning her delicate nose; he thought he would melt.

"Well it looks like Lamia Scale and Quatro Cerberus turned up early," Lucy pointed out to sea.

 _Eurghh! Why is there always something getting in the way!_ Natsu patted his pocket for comfort and groaned inwardly.

"Hey Natsu, where were you this morning?"

He grinned and put an arm round her shoulders, "I was with Gajeel in the smithy, ya know melting down some ores."

Lucy groaned, "You could have told me. I really need to get my knives sharpened." She began pulling out bunches of small throwing knives from the folds of that tiny green sundress.

Natsu prayed he wasn't drooling as she whipped out the small pieces of lethal metal. _Oh Luce, why are you so badass?_

"Er…sure thing I give them to Gajeel to fix tomorrow."

"Thank God Natsu. You're the best." She patted his chest gently and smiled again.

* * *

Strawberry Lagoon got increasingly louder as they watched the one of the pirate crews walk across the beach towards Fairy Tail. Lucy watched Cana nervously; Mira had hidden the moonshine last night to prevent any desperate binges and prevent Cana suffering from the most horrendous hangovers she had ever experienced. Cana went to drink from her hipflask again, until Mira tugged her away to the mess hall.

Lamia Scales' Captain was an energetic old lady, who twirled her way across the sand dunes. He thick grey hair was piled up in heavy coils on her head and her earlobes dangled near to her jowls. She should hands firmly with Makarov and puffed on an elaborately carved ivory pipe, her many beaded necklaces and bangles rattling madly.

"Good afternoon Makarov, I hope we're not too early?"

Makarov sweat-dropped and smiled uncomfortably, "not at all, we were not expecting you though…erm not until the end of the week."

Babasaama chuckled and rubbed her hands together, the bangles clacked noisily. "Magnolia sure is lovely this time of year. I can't wait to show off my swimsuit…"

Lucy watched Natsu grimace along with the rest of the male pirates and chuckled at the brave old Lady.

"I see we have arrived at the destination before Quatro Cerberus," the Babasaama mused. "I'll be sure to rub it in Goldmine's face…"

Lucy looked around at the rest of the Lamia Scale crew. Laxus was shaking hands with an imposing man in white and black robes; he had a stern, yet kind face with a long black goatee. Natsu noticed her looking.

"That's Jura."

"Really?" Lucy whispered, "he's really powerful apparently…"

"Yeah he's just as strong as Laxus."

"Wow."

Lucy saw one of the pirates; a pale man with icy coloured hair and an elaborate blue coat, practically drooling over Juvia, who had nestled herself into Gray's baggy white shirt. Gray noticed and frowned at the pirate, shielding Juvia from his gaze. The pirate approached them nervously; Natsu chuckled at the stiff handshake Gray exchanged with the newcomer.

"That's Lyon, he's in love with Juvia."

"That's never gonna happen."

Natsu grinned at Lucy, "Ya can say that again."

Lucy noticed two girls with bright pink hair and a pirate who sort of resembled a dog and another with immensely bushy eyebrows. Eyebrows saw Natsu, smirked and headed over in their direction followed by Dogface and the elder looking pink haired girl.

Natsu groaned.

"Greetings Salamander," Eyebrows said coolly, crossing his arms with a smug expression on his face. "We meet again…"

"Sup, Eyebrows," Natsu raised his hand, the other gripping hold of Lucy.

Eyebrows tensed, "My name is Yuka! NOT 'Eyebrows',"

Natsu grinned, "Whatever, _Eyebrows_. It's cool of you to turn up an all…"

Lucy chuckled as Yuka seethed angrily at Natsu's petty jabs. Yuka glared at Lucy, his thick eyebrows raised.

"You think it's funny girl?"

Lucy held a hand to her mouth to stifle her giggles; she literally couldn't take this guy seriously, when he was angry those spectacular brows wiggled up and down in a hilarious manner. What made it worse was that he was so easily offended.

"If you think my appearance is so funny…fight me. I will most definitely win!"

Natsu smirked, "I wouldn't say that _Eyebrows_."

"Stop sticking up for your little girlfriend Salamander it's obvious I'm the superior fighter."

Lucy snorted, "with that attitude I dare you to fight Laxus."

Yuka paled and said nervously, "I never said I was that powerful..."

"Yeah well you seem to think it asshole..."

Yuka glared at her the brows connecting in a thick line. Lucy and Natsu grinned wide trying not to laugh.

Then the pink haired girl gasped and pointed at Lucy triumphantly, "I know you...you're the admirals daughter, you're Lucy Heartfilia!"

Dog face gasped and stared incredulously at her, Yuka smirked.

"Wow Natsu," the girl simpered, "I didn't think you'd stoop so low that you'd pick a navy dog!"

"Who are you calling a navy dog you gaudy trollop!" Lucy spat at the girl, "I'm a pirate of Fairy Tail just like my mother!"

Natsu grinned and squeezed her shoulder. You tell em Luce.

"How dare you! I'm not gaudy!"

Lucy's chuckles were accompanied by Wendy's as the girls surveyed the pink haired girl's outfit or lack of one. She appeared to be wearing a black bodice with lots of cutouts and a matching skirt that could have been a belt, all paired together with some large rose gold hoops and bright lipstick. Lucy couldn't believe this chick, even Carla was looking skeptically at her with wide brown eyes.

"Sherry I told you that isn't a practical outfit, but you insisted." The younger pink haired girl ran across the sand towards them.

Wendy squealed happily, "hey Chelia!"

"Oh my gosh! Wendy it's been too long."

The girls hugged and jumped up and down on the sand.

Sherry grumbled under her breath and tugged at the bottom half the of her 'outfit'.

Yuka folded his arms arrogantly again. "If we have to help you, you have to treat us with respect."

Lucy shrugged, "same here, but I'll never take you seriously until you become best friends with a razor..."

Natsu guffawed and cackled, rolling on the sand.

Dog face balled his fists even with his weirdly long nails. "Stop that! We Lamia Scale pirates are way powerful!"

"I agree Toby," Yuka balled his fists, brows raised. "And we will not pander to your insults!"

"Ya already did Eyebrows!" Natsu snickered, gripping hold of Lucy's arm.

Yuka was about to retort, when a deafening cry of "WILD!" Echoed across the beach. Gildarts crushed a rock in his fist, his jaw tense.

If Lucy thought Lamia Scale was quirky, then Quatro Cerberus was completely nuts. The Pirates were covered in tattoos and some wore strange armour. Captain Goldmine was sporting a large, plain black hat and a spiked, red coat. He looked younger than Makarov and Babasaama, with his shoulder-length brown hair, turning grey. Lucy was wondering what Bacchus looked like when Levy covertly winked at her and pointed to the man standing next to Goldmine. He was pale skinned with long black hair tied in a bun. The red tattoos accentuated the dark eyes on his handsome face, resting just above his high cheek bones. He stood at the same height as Gildarts and had very muscular broad shoulders and back. He had a bow and quiver on his shoulder as well as a cutlass. Two wine bottles swung at his hips. Gild arts and Bacchus glared at each other as their Captains exchanged pleasantries.

"Nice of you to turn up Goldmine." Babasaama cackled smoking deeply from her pipe.

Goldmine frowned, "well we would have been earlier if someone didn't test their new cannons out on our ship."

Gildarts looked practically gleeful, until Makarov smacked him over the head.

"If you were as amazing as we are, you would have been able to keep up," Babasaama said smugly.

Bacchus raised an eyebrow at the old lady, "We didn't wanna waste ammo on your little sloop."

Babasaama scowled and tried to kick the man who was easily four times her height.

Makarov sweat-dropped. "Why don't we head to the mess hall..."

* * *

Lucy and Natsu watched as Makarov sat on Gildarts to stop him from hurting Bacchus when the pirate headed quickly towards the bar and sat next to Cana, pulling the blushing girl into a hug.

"Hey there little lady," He tucked his head into the crook of Cana's neck. "I missed ya..."

"Missed ya too."

"You up for another drinking contest?"

"You bet!"

Cana patted his shoulder, "but we need to talk later…"

He looked at her nervously and picked up a mug of rum. "What about?"

"My dad."

Cana watched him nod slowly, while she gripped her mug tighter.

"Ok."

She gave him a small smile, "Thanks."

"Don't worry about it, we needed to talk anyway, I haven't seen ma little lady in a while."

He grinned as she rolled her eyes, blushing and downed her mug.

"But let's get smashed first. I'm gonna drink ya under the table."

"Like I'd let that happen!"

* * *

Natsu sat grumpily at a table with Lucy. _I can't tell her now, there's so many people in the way!_ Lucy stared at his slumped form with a puzzled expression on her face.

"What's wrong with you?"

Natsu moaned into the table, Lucy chuckled. "Come on Natsu, cheer up!"

Lucy looked around the mess hall. Cana and Bacchus had already drunk around fifteen crew members under the table and were chuckling with each other. She smiled, Cana looked really happy and even though Bacchus had a sly grin on his face, he looked really happy too. Gildarts was also sitting, angrily at a table with Makarov to keep him in check. He was viciously gripping onto the table, creating cracks across the wooden surface.

"Gildarts doesn't look pleased…" Levy smiled at Lucy as she and Gajeel sat down at the table.

Lucy nodded, "but Cana looks so happy though…"

"Yeah."

"Why ya got a face like a slapped ass Salamander?"

Natsu grumbled, incoherently again.

Lucy sighed, "I've already asked him that, and he's being stubborn."

She tugged on Natsu's shoulders. "Come on! Man up! Are you the Salamander or what!?"

Gajeel chuckled when Natsu whimpered and begrudgingly sat up, leaning against Lucy. She frowned at him and crossed her arms.

"Stop wallowing Natsu!"

In response he slumped forward and nuzzled her neck. Lucy blushed furiously and clenched her fists.

"I can't help you, if I don't know what's up!" Lucy hissed at the pink lump on her shoulder.

"I wish these dumbasses would go away, they're annoying."

Lucy nodded her head in agreement, "that is true, but come on; safety in numbers…"

Natsu groaned and laid his head in her lap, Lucy smiled down at him.

"You know you could always challenge them to a fight. That'd make you feel better."

Natsu grinned at her, "Ya always know how to cheer me up Luce."

Gajeel grimaced, "you two are so sweet, it makes me wanna hurl!"

"We are not!"

Levy raised an eyebrow at Gajeel, who shrank back from her angry gaze.

Natsu chuckled and coughed; "whipped!"

Gajeel glared at him, threateningly, while Levy tugged at his arm with all her strength to prevent him leaping across the table at Natsu.

Juvia sat down next to Lucy and sighed, "Juvia is tired. Juvia's darling Gray and Lyon are fighting again…"

Both pirates had shed the majority of their clothing and were battling it out on the floor of the mess hall. Levy winced when Gray cracked a stool over Lyon's head.

Natsu snickered, "that looks fun…"

Their table suddenly crumpled in a heap of bits. Gildarts stood over it his armoured fists raised.

"Natsu! Let's fight!"

The occupants of the now destroyed table sat in total shock.

"WHAT!?"

"You heard me. Let's fight!"

Natsu blinked at him with disbelief. "You just wanna beat me up, cos you can't beat up Bacchus."

Gildarts growled at him. "Get up and fight me kid!"

Natsu looked at him warily, "…alright."

Lucy grimaced as she watched Natsu walk away from the safety of his stool, towards the irate pirate. Natsu and Gildarts stood facing each other for a split second, until the fight began. Natsu held up ok at the beginning, swerving and dodging all of Gildarts's punches. In doing this he only succeeded in making the older pirate angrier.

"Stay still! I can't hit you!"

"I don't wanna get hit! Duh!"

The scuffled on the floor, until Gildarts finally hit Natsu squarely in the face.

"Ow!"

Natsu saw the mad gleam in Gildarts's eye. "Stop!"

Since Gildarts could only see red, he did not stop; Natsu ended up on the floor, bloody and bruised. Lucy sighed and walked over to him, Gildarts sat panting on a stool.

Lucy tried to prop Natsu up, as he whined in pain.

"Ha! The mighty Salamander needs the help of a girl after he lost a fight!"

Natsu frowned at Gildarts, blood trickling down his forehead, "quite being a douchebag Gildarts."

Lucy gently lifted him off the floor, supporting him over her shoulder.

"You'll pay for this…" Natsu croaked as he stumbled back to the table with Lucy's help.

Gildarts drank from a rum bottle and stared wanly up at the bar. That slimeball was cradling his very drunk baby girl in his arms and smiling down at her. His face soured and he slumped across the table. Even Natsu had told him to get his shit together and that kid could be denser than a brick. Considering he had always run away from his problems, he wasn't in a very good position right now. He had always run away from the Navy, women, debt, women…ok primarily women. Deciding it would be best to wallow in self-pity Gildarts resigned himself to drinking as much booze as his stomach could handle.

* * *

Lucy grabbed a cloth from Mira and dabbed at the cut on Natsu's forehead. Wendy entered the kitchen, carrying a basket full of bandages and antiseptic.

"Well you haven't broken anything…" Wendy said, after she'd prodded his ribs and arms for about ten minutes.

"…but you're going to have some heavy bruising."

Natsu shrugged, "meh…I heal fast."

With Lucy's help, Wendy bandaged Natsu's head, ribs and arms. Lucy chuckled at his bedraggled appearance, making him scowl.

"…Sorry…" She giggled. "You just look really pitiful."

Natsu groaned and slumped against the counter.

"It wasn't your fault Natsu…Gildarts was just being a prat cos he can't sort out his problems with Cana…"

He nodded glumly and stood up, turning to leave the mess hall.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Na it's ok Luce…me and Happy are gonna plan my revenge on Gildarts!"

Happy meowed in agreement, tilting his head to the side for Lucy to scratch.

"Well…ok then, just be careful."

Natsu nodded and grinned at her, before heading out the back door.

* * *

He trudged along the beach with Happy swaying on his shoulder.

"I didn't get to tell her Hap…" The blue cat nuzzled his pink hair.

"What if I never get to tell her and I do it too late?"

* * *

 **Review!**


	20. Chapter 20- Thunderstorms

Sorry guys. Had a bit of a busy few days and I haven't had a chance to write much. Anyway, here it is! Remember to read and review and as always and thank you for your support; there are a lot more followers and views than I ever expected. I'm glad you like it.

Thank ya very much, Tsukki086 :)

P.S Chap 21 will be coming soon (I need to write it; this one was long...way longer than expected :)

I fixed the typos (thank you _juliastes_ )

* * *

It was extremely muggy and humid when the girls woke up the next morning. Cana was happily skipping around the dorm, making hot tea for everyone with Mira. They all sat down to drink as they watched the blue sky darken slightly.

"It'll probably rain today," Levy said, cupping a mug in her hands.

Lucy nodded and watched trails of cloud slowly traverse across the blue haze of sky.

"Do you wanna read for a bit?"

"Yeah, why not…"

Levy climbed the rigging and pulled two books out of the trunk at the end of her bed.

She handed one to Lucy; it was _"Tales and Legends of the Earthland Pirates"_. She smiled and looked at the contents page. Reading down the list Lucy noticed a story that her mother used to tell her when she was small. It was about a pirate called Anna who lost her sword and wanted to find one strong enough for her to wield. She sailed around the ocean searching for the right sword, but to no avail; until she was told of a mermaid living on an island who possessed a strong sword. Anna travelled to the island and protected her when they were attacked by enemy pirates. As a token of friendship, the mermaid gave the sword to Anna, who fought with it until her death, passing it on to her daughter…

Lucy brushed the drawing of the sword with her fingers. The story struck a chord with her; what if the Urano Metria was that sword. _That's not possible, this is a children's story. But all stories are filled with truths._ Her mother had told her the story countless times and after her death her father had burnt many of her books on pirates and legends. Sighing Lucy stretched and put the book down, before heading to the mess hall.

* * *

"Eurggh! It's too hot!" Natsu whined as he slumped on the table.

Lucy chuckled at him and whipped the sweat off her brow, "talk about stating the bleeding obvious."

He rolled his eyes at her and groaned. The mess hall was packed with around fifty pirates clamouring for cool beer and shade.

"Did you come up with a good revenge for Gildarts yet?"

"…No…" Natsu sighed glumly.

"Hey, there fairies."

Lucy looked up, puzzled as Bacchus leaned over their table.

"Think you can help me out a bit…?"

Natsu regarded him skeptically, "what's in it for us?"

"Why don't we make a deal…"

"Let's hear it."

Bacchus grinned and scratched his chin, "I need you to distract the old man over there…"

He pointed lazily at Gildarts who was sitting with Cana at the bar and huffed.

"Ma little lady and I av gotta talk and he hasn't let me near her all morning…"

Lucy chuckled, "he's just a bit overprotective right…"

Bacchus rolled his eyes in agreement and crossed his arms, "tell me about it…anyways, I may have an idea for your little revenge plan…"

Natsu perked up and grinned evilly, "I'm listening."

Bacchus grinned slyly, "we can use your revenge as the distraction. I get to talk to Cana, and you get to serve sweet justice to that idiot."

Natsu cracked his knuckles and smiled wide. "What's the plan?"

"I'll tell ya later…Just go to the men's dormitory and get the old man's duffle bag."

Then he pointed at Lucy and grinned. "You can go get some wood and lots of it and some flint too."

He turned to leave, "we'll meet on the beach in thirty, kay…"

"Come on Luce, let's go!" Natsu smiled at her maniacally.

Huffing Lucy got up from the stool. "Why did I get roped into this…?"

* * *

Natsu ran across the beach, shouldering the large canvas bag. _Christ! This is heavier than it looks. What on Earthland has he got in here?_

He dumped the bag at Bacchus's feet, "here ya go. Now what's the plan?"

Bacchus pointed at the duffle bag and grinned evilly. "we're gonna burn what's in there."

"What is in there?"

"It'll scar you for life."

"Oh."

"Hey guys!" Lucy panted, clutching a bundle of short wooden planks.

"Phew!" She dumped the wood on the sand and pulled two pieces of flint out of her pocket.

"Great! You guys are real efficient…"

Bacchus grabbed the duffle bag and tugged the strings open; he tipped it upside down, pouring the contents onto the sand. Lucy shrieked and covered her eyes, while Natsu gulped and looked away blushing. Bacchus chuckled at their embarrassed faces.

"…Ar-are ya sure we should b-burn these?" Natsu cringed stealing a look at the objects scattered in the sand.

"Y-yeah…won't he be really mad…you know?" Lucy peaked through her fingers.

"Bless you two," Bacchus guffawed. "Don't worry we're just burning some smut pictures."

"Why does he have all of these?"

Bacchus shrugged, "he must get lonely on his little ship…ya know…"

"EW!" came the collective reply.

Bacchus checked that the beach was empty. "Quick! Light the fire and toss em on."

Lucy piled up the wood and struck the flint; once the orange flames crackled and danced across the planks, Natsu gingerly picked up the pictures and placed them on the fire. After they were done he ran off down the beach and washed his hands in the sea.

Bacchus sidled up to Lucy, "he's a bit innocent isn't he…"

She shrugged, "I wouldn't know actually."

Bacchus grinned at both of them as shouts were heard across the beach. "Well I'd better run…"

He sped into the jungle, darting in between the trees, while Lucy and Natsu stood dumbstruck next to the large bonfire of suggestive pictures. Gildarts walked towards them, regarding them suspiciously.

"What are you two doing?"

Lucy smiled nervously, "just making a little bonfire…"

"But it's really hot."

"Yeah…" Natsu piped up, "well Happy wanted some fish, so we're using the bonfire to cook em."

He smiled winningly, it didn't work.

Gildarts frowned, "where are the fish?"

"Oh ha…ha…it's funny really, but Happy ate them really quick."

"Really?" They both nodded vigorously. "Then why is my duffle bag on the sand."

Natsu began to sweat. _We are dead! We're so dead!_

Gildarts scowled at them, "That eyebrows kid from Lamia Scale said he saw Natsu run out the dormitory with my duffle bag."

Natsu scowled; _stupid Eyebrows! What a grass!_

"You opened it didn't you."

"N-no!" Lucy gripped onto Natsu's arm tightly.

"Then you won't mind if I take a peek at the fire."

"…No…It's like you said. It's really hot, so don't get to close to the fire."

"Lucy…you and Natsu are standing right next to it!" Gildarts growled, advancing closer.

"WE NEED TO RUN!" Lucy hissed in Natsu's ear.

"OK!" He whispered back, "We'll head for the jungle."

They shuffled away as Gildarts scrutinized the fire. He went white, then red very quickly; he looked up at them tears streaming down his face.

"RUN!"

Natsu tossed Lucy over his shoulder and raced across the sand.

"NATSU! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"RUN FASTER!" Lucy shrieked as she bounced up and down on Natsu's shoulder; watching Gildarts run after them, sobbing.

"WHAT DO YA THINK I'M DOING! SKIPPING!"

His bare feet pounded against the soft jungle floor as he darted through the trees, clutching onto Lucy.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see Luce."

* * *

Bacchus sat next to Cana on the small sofa in the girl's dormitory. He looked around uncomfortably as Levy, Mira, Lisanna and Erza watched them from the kitchen.

"Is it ok to talk here?"

Cana chuckled, "yeah. They'll let us know if ma dad turns up."

Bacchus grinned, "Oh he won't turn up for a while."

"What did you do?" Cana looked at him suspiciously and frowned.

"Nothin, two of ya crew mates helped me…"

"Is that why Lucy and Natsu were running across the beach towards the jungle?"

"Kinda…" he grinned at her.

Sighing Cana folded her arms. "I'll ask Lucy later. Ok."

"Eurghh. I don't know where to begin."

He fixed her with a worried gaze, brow furrowed. "What's wrong."

Cana flopped against the soft crochet pillows. "My dad told me that you asked him for permission to marry me."

He looked away sheepishly. "Oh."

She sat up and tilted her head. "Come on Bacchus, ya could have told me."

"I was gonna if he said yes."

"Wow! So ya did act like a gentleman."

He pouted at her. "I can when I want to be."

Cana glanced quickly at the four heads peeking out the kitchen door and whispered, "thanks for not telling him, about the pregnancy scare."

He shrugged, "thought it was a smart move. If I told him then I'd really be dead."

Cana laughed, "Yeah! Then I'd kill im!"

"I still wanna marry you though…"

Cana looked at him, her violet eyes wide in shock.

"I wasn't just asking cos ya thought ya had a bun in the oven, I'd still marry you ya know," he grinned. "I can't have a woman who can't hold her drink."

Cana blushed and whispered, "I'd marry you too…"

He looked pleased, "really little lady?"

"You bet!"

"We could run away and do it."

Cana shook her head, "Nah. We gotta sort out this stuff with the Navy first, then let's think about it."

Bacchus chuckled, "Alright, ya got a deal little lady."

"Drink on it?"

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

Natsu finally put Lucy down at the base of the tree house.

"Do ya think we lost him?"

Lucy stood up and brushed off her skirt, "I think so…I can't believe Bacchus left us out to dry."

Natsu shrugged, "I can."

"I guess so."

Lucy sighed and leant against the trunk, "what are we gonna do now?"

Roaring and sobbing could be heard through the trees.

Natsu grinned nervously, "let's wait here for a bit before going back."

"Alright then…"

Happy hopped onto Lucy's shoulder as she began to climb the tree house.

"I'll meet you at the top…I just gotta leave a false trail for him to follow!" Natsu yelled up at her.

"Okay then! Be careful!" Lucy yelled back as she stood on the rigging connecting the bottom and middle cabins.

Natsu raced across the clearing and pulled off his white scarf. Running into the trees he darted around and laid it across a branch, entangling it in some vines. Happy with his job, he ran back to the tree house and began to climb up. Lucy sat on the rug next to a window with Happy, already drinking from a bottle of rum.

"Go easy on those kay. I don't wanna have to deal with a drunk Luce."

She waved her hand dismissively, "don't be such a killjoy Natsu. Look I got you one too and I found some food in the kitchen."

She held out a bundle of crackers and dried ham as well as some tough looking fruit cake.

He sighed and sat down next to her, "hey it's just like being back in the cabin."

She smiled at him softly, "yeah it is…"

Natsu picked up a cracker and stiffened. _Oh God! We're alone now!_ He prayed he wasn't blushing. _I've finally got her alone and I don't know what to say!_

* * *

Levy stretched on the hammock between two palm trees and sat up, watching the dark clouds rolling in across the sky.

"Let's go to the mess hall Gajeel, It's gonna start raining soon…"

Thunder rumbled through the sky. "Sure thing shrimp, let's go."

He picked her up and kissed her forehead as Levy felt the soft patters of rain on her skin.

* * *

Natsu watched Lucy lean against the window pane.

"Looks like it's going to rain," Lucy sighed and looked up at the murky, swirling clouds.

Natsu clenched his fists; it was like the Gods of opportunity were screaming at him to do something. He secretly praised the shitty weather and everything keeping Lucy with him.

"Er…Er…yeah, g-guess we'll have to…st-stay here for a…while," he looked away, failing to meet her inquisitive gaze.

"…Are you alright Natsu?"

A faint blush dusted his cheeks.

"N-no I'm fine…it's just I feel like I haven't really seen you in a while…this is nice."

Lucy chuckled and smiled at him. "It's only been a few days Natsu…"

He frowned at her, a sad look on his face.

"…but you're right…this is nice."

Lucy giggled at the huge grin on his face. "You're funny…"

She took a swig of rum; Natsu watched her anxiously.

"What!? I'm not going to drink lots of it!"

Natsu smirked, "Alright…It's not that. I wanted to talk to you about something…"

"Oh! I remember…you said that when you left the girl's dorm."

He ran a hand nervously through his hair. "Yeah…well…I haven't really had a chance to talk to ya about…"

 _Why is he blushing?_ Lucy pursed her lips. "Well, shoot."

 _She's straight to the point, like Laxus said. That guy must be psychic. Oh No! What do I say now!"_

Natsu gaped at her, opening his mouth to speak. "Er…Er…"

 _Come on spit it out!_ Natsu willed his lips to move

She looked at him, puzzled.

"I…Like you."

Lucy scoffed, "well that's good we _are_ crew mates."

Natsu sighed. _I'm really gonna have to spell this out aren't I…_

"I'm no good with words Luce, but that's not what I meant."

"Well what do you mean then? I'm confused."

He moved opposite her and met her gaze with determination.

"I mean that…I like you. That…I love you."

He stared at her brown eyes hopefully.

"Cool," Lucy shrugged.

Natsu looked at her in shock. Lucy went very pale, then flushed spectacularly.

"Wait! WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

 _Oh no!.._

Natsu grabbed her hand in his own gently.

"I said that…I love you."

Lucy started to panic. "What. Like…like a friend?"

"NO!" Natsu yelled.

He leaned in and looked at her seriously.

"I love you Luce."

Her brown eyes were wide as she pushed him away and stumbled across the room.

"…I-I need to th-think," she stuttered as she bolted for the door

"Don't come after me!"

Natsu listened to the receding sounds of her footfalls glumly. He kicked over a stool in anger. _Goddamit!_

He really wanted to cry. Natsu curled up in a ball on the bed and whimpered; watching the rain lash against the coloured window panes. _I can't let her go out in this._ Natsu descended the treehouse and sprinted across the small clearing into the trees. _Don't hate me Luce…_

* * *

Lucy ran as the rain thundered down from the sky. She sheltered herself under a willow tree and panted, gasping for air.

Erza had been completely right and she had been too dense to notice the signs herself. Lucy couldn't deny that she really did love Natsu; he was the first person she had truly loved since her mother. She had just never allowed herself to think of their relationship romantically. _But Natsu had realised…even Natsu who has the maturity of a five year-old._ All of her emotions were hitting her like the biggest frikkin cannon ever created. She had pushed him away and ran just like she always did when it was all too much. She had run away from the only person in the world who she had let understand her. _He must hate me now…_

Rain pattered against Lucy's face and intermingled with the tears, running down her cheeks. She shivered as her damp maroon sundress clung to her skin. Her mind was blank; she didn't know how to resolve the situation she had created.

 _I'm so stupid! I love him too and I didn't even stop to think about it! I'm so sorry Natsu…I wish you were here._

Lightning cackled in the sky as the storm grew heavier. _I need to get away from the trees!_ Lucy began stumbling back to the tree house, clumsily tripping over the thick roots that marred the sodden jungle floor.

"LUCY!...LUCY!"

She stopped dead in her tracks, mouth agape.

"Natsu." She whispered, placing a hand over her mouth, before taking another step forward.

* * *

"LUCY! I'M SORRY!"

Natsu yelled his throat hoarse. He panted and grabbed some vines for support. _God knows where she is. Please Luce…please._

"NATSU!"

He smiled a little and ran blindly towards the sound of her voice.

* * *

"NATSU! I'M OVER HERE!"

Lucy shivered more violently and gripped her arms tightly.

"NATSU!" She yelled again.

She heard the pounding of his feet, before she saw him. His hair in wet, pink spikes; shirt soaked through and plastered to his chest.

Lucy collapsed on the ground, shivering.

"Luce…LUCY!"

He picked her up and cradled her to his chest, pressing his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry Luce…" He whispered as her shivering ceased.

"It's ok if you don't feel the sa-"

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You big dummy!" She poked his chest and looked down.

"I shouldn't have run…it wasn't very smart of me."

She smiled at him.

"You never have to be sorry about how you feel…If you can comprehend your feelings for me…th-then I will accept my feelings for you."

Natsu couldn't believe his ears. "What?" A smile spread across his face.

"You like me too Luce?..."

She blushed, "I've just never thought about it…" She tugged at a strand of wet hair.

"Having feelings for you makes me feel…vulnerable."

Natsu bit his lip anxiously. "I'll never hurt you Luce…not ever."

She sighed, "I know that…but I don't want to lose you. I've got a bad habit of losing the people I love."

He grinned at her, "I'm not going anywhere Lucy. I'm never going to leave ya."

She grinned at him and blushed.

"You promise?"

Natsu brushed his thumb against her chin.

"I promise…cross my heart and hope to die."

Lucy jumped as warm lips met hers. She closed her eyes and accepted his warmth, which tingled though her body. Her lips were cold and wet from the rain. They pulled apart gasping for air; Natsu rested his head in the crook of her neck.

"I love you…so much."

"I-I do too."

He beamed at her "You've made my day Luce."

She giggled and ran a hand through his damp pink tufts.

"Would it make your day even better if we head back to the tree house to wait out this storm?"

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

Lucy patted her hair dry with a towel and pulled on one of Natsu's dark red shirts. It fit her like a short night-dress and the soft cotton smelled of him; pine needles and smoke. She plaited her hair and got into bed. It was still raining heavily and the sky was dark. No stars could be seen, as the angry thunder clouds masked the night sky. Happy leapt up on the bed and laid on Lucy's chest. She swirled her fingers through his soft fur, smiling as he purred contentedly.

"Aw Hap, you're in my spot," Natsu whined as he walked towards the bed, blissfully shirtless and clad only in black undershorts.

Lucy rolled her eyes at him; Natsu pouted sulkily and jumped on the bed, so Lucy and Happy flew up in the air. Happy trotted off grumpily to the little basket in the corner and scowled at Natsu as he curled himself up in a small blue ball. Natsu chuckled and pulled Lucy close, kissing her head.

"You're in a good mood."

He grinned at her and pressed his lips against hers.

"I've got _my_ girl with me and she lloooovvvveeess me."

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "Oh really…?"

"Yep," he smirked at her and whispered, "She looks mighty fine in my clothes too."

He nibbled on the soft skin of her neck. Lucy bit her lip to suppress a moan.

"Hold it boy. Your _girl_ wants to sleep."

Natsu pouted at her, "Will _my_ _girl_ give me a good night kiiiisss…?"

Lucy huffed and gently pressed her lips against his cheek.

"You're such a tease Luce," he growled.

"Give me a proper kiss, or I'll take it. I _am_ a pirate after all."

Lucy scowled at him, then quickly closed the distance between them with a fierce kiss.

She was warmer now and soft too. Natsu basked in her comforting scent, mixed with the sweet smell of the rain and the soft linen. He gently moved his lips against hers, his whole body burning.

Lucy reluctantly pulled away from him; he made a whining sound in the back of his throat.

"Goodnight!"

Lucy rolled over and felt the familiar arm grip her waist.

"I can kiss you whenever I want now Luce."

"As long as I want to kiss you."

Natsu chuckled and closed his eyes, burrowing his head into her neck.

"I can't wait to see the look on stripper's face…"

Lucy giggled in agreement and closed her eyes.


	21. Chapter 21- A blue tiger

Natsu blearily cracked open an eyelid and peered around the small bedroom of the tree house. He sighed contentedly and looked down at Lucy; grinning to himself he kissed her hair, then her forehead and began peppering kisses on her cheeks and neck. She groaned and flailed her arms, refusing to wake up. He dodged her sleepy punches and aimed a kiss at her lips.

"THWACK!"

Natsu's cheek burned as his face was forcefully pushed away with a strong backhand.

"OW! LUCE!"

She glared at him sleepily and pouted, "why did you wake me up!?"

Natsu looked at her sheepishly, "…I wanted…to kiss you?..."

She rolled her eyes at him, the nodded her head in approval. Natsu grinned and dipped his head down, pressing his lips gently against hers. The kiss began chastely, but soon became heated as Natsu rolled the over and caged her under him, moving his lips insistently against Lucy's. He allowed her to pull away momentarily for air, before connecting with hr mouth again and probing her lower lip with his tongue. Lucy groaned and broke the kiss, gasping. Natsu began trailing kisses down her neck and onto her collarbone. Lucy ran her hands through his hair, tugging lightly at the pink strands, making him growl as he nibbled her neck.

"mmm…er…N-Natsu," Lucy gasped as he sucked on a particularly sensitive patch of skin.

"I…think…you're go…nnna, leave…so…mme, ma-marks."

He pulled up and looked at her grinning mischievously, "good," he pecked her lips lightly. "Then everyone knows your _mine_ …"

He began kissing her more tenderly, Lucy moaned and pushed at his shoulders; he whined at her and pouted.

"No!...Natsu, marks means the girls ask questions. And we need to head back…the storms over now."

Natsu groaned and rolled off her. Lucy felt something hard brush against her thigh and blushed; he looked at her grumpily.

She sighed and gave him a small smile, "I'm sorry ok, but we can always do this later."

A grin spread across his face, "Really?"

"Yeah…but we'll be in more trouble if we don't head back soon."

"You're right…I just wanted to stay longer."

Natsu got up reluctantly and headed to the washroom, to deal with the problem in his undershorts. _You're gonna kill me one day Luce._

Lucy stretched and walked across the room to pick up her dry sundress. She slipped it over her head and inspected the pink marks on her neck. She couldn't even cover them with her hair. She was surprised he had been so compliant, but now that they were both aware of each other's feelings, he had clearly become very affectionate, very quickly; not that Lucy minded. She was concerned though; what if he expected something from her that she wasn't prepared to do.

Natsu re-entered the room, blushing slightly and picked up Happy. He took Lucy's hand and entwined their fingers; grinning, he pulled her towards the door.

"Come on then, let's head back."

* * *

They made their way quietly through the damp jungle; Natsu looked around carefully. Lucy tilted her head, puzzled, "Natsu are you sure Gildarts would still be around? We spent the night at the treehouse; surely he would have given up?"

Natsu frowned, "we can't be too careful, he can be persistent when he wants to be…"

"No offence, but they were just some dodgy pictures."

Natsu chuckled, "yeah, but he probably liked em…a lot!"

He wiggled his eyebrows at her. Lucy shivered and cringed, "NO Natsu! Just…NO!"

Natsu smirked and wrapped an arm round her waist, "I don't need pictures though…" He kissed her cheek and rested his forehead against hers.

"I've got _my girl_ who I can look at any time…" He winked at her suggestively.

Lucy went bright red and turned her head away quickly, he chuckled, "You get so easily flustered Luce…You're so fun to tease."

She scowled at him, cheeks still pink and pried his hands off her hips, "No looking for you, unless you behave!"

He outed and placed an arm round her shoulder. They continued walking until they reached the edge of the jungle and the beach came into view. Lucy heard faint snores and frowned; she nudged Natsu and pointed towards the source of the loud, gravelly sounds of slumber. Gildarts sat, propped up against a tree, sleeping soundly; a bottle of rum in one hand and Natsu's white scarf in the other.

"Oh shit!" Natsu exclaimed, tugging at his hair.

"I used my scarf as a false trail. Now _he_ has!"

Natsu kicked his feet angrily in the sand. "How am I gonna get it back!?"

Lucy pressed a finger to her lips and shook her head as Gildarts stirred slightly. They hid themselves behind a thick palm tree; as he settled back against the bark, snoring louder. Natsu and Lucy breathed collective sighs of relief and grinned, nervously at each other. Happy bounded over to them, from his quest to attack butterflies and mewed when he saw Gildarts. He cheerfully trotted over to the sleeping pirate.

"NO! HAPPY! NO!" Natsu whispered urgently.

Lucy tugged him back behind the tree.

Happy sat himself next to Gildarts titling his head from side to side. He sniffed him, wiggling his whiskers and chirruped when he saw Natsu's scarf. He tentatively prodded it with a paw and nuzzled his face into it. Happy grabbed it in his mouth and began tugging it away from Gildarts.

"That's it Buddy! Get the scarf!"

Natsu cheered quietly from behind the tree. Lucy jumped when Gildarts began to wake up again. _Oh shit!_ She patted Natsu's arm and pointed. He grimaced as he watched Gildarts groan and open his eyes, looking down curiously at Happy. The cat gave another tug on the scarf held tightly in Gildarts's grip.

"Sorry Happy," Gildarts chuckled. "I'm keeping hold of this. I've got a score to settle with the owner…" He grinned darkly.

Natsu and Lucy watched, trembling behind the tree. Gildarts pulled the scarf away from the small blue cat. Happy, widened his eyes and stared up at Gildarts cutely, mewing pathetically. Gildarts scoffed, "That ain't gonna work cat!"

Happy's eyes narrowed and he exposed his small white fangs in a snarl. Gildarts blinked at the cat's aggressive behaviour.

"Jeez cat, I ain't givin ya the dumb scarf…"

A low growl resounded in Happy's throat as he paced threateningly in front of Gildarts; his blue tail, puffed out, back arched, he resembled a tiny blue tiger. Gildarts watched Happy warily, pulling the scarf further away. Happy pounced, suddenly; attaching himself to Gildarts head, yowling and spitting wildly.

"AAAHHHHHH! Get off me ya crazy cat!"

Lucy and Natsu chuckled behind the tree as they watched Gildarts try and tug Happy off his face. The cat clawed and bit his nose and face madly, digging his claws I Gildarts's scalp. The scarf floated down to the floor, as Gildarts stumbled around with a blue ball of fluff, attached firmly to his head.

Natsu raced darted around the tree and picked up the scarf, bolting away across the beach, Lucy following close behind. Natsu rooted round in his pocket and pulled out a small piece of dried cod. He tossed it behind him; Happy immediately detached himself Gildarts's head and bounced gleefully along the sand towards the source of food. Gildarts whimpered, gingerly prodding the cuts on his face. He looked up and watched the flash of pink and blonde dashing across the sand. Natsu waved his scarf tauntingly above his head.

"SUCKER!"

"WATCH YOUR BACK NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

Groaning Gildarts leant back against the tree. Happy had finished his treat and padded over to Gildarts, looking at him expectantly.

"What I ain't got anything for ya. You scratched my handsome face up, ya damn cat!"

Happy's eyes narrowed dangerously again.

"I'm sorry!...P-please d-don't hurt m-meee…"

* * *

Lucy bent over, gasping for air as they reached the door of the mess hall. Natsu tied his scarf round his head, pulling back his unruly pink locks.

"HA! HA! That was fun partner!"

He grinned lazily and kissed the top of her head. Lucy frowned, blushing and slapped his arm.

"Be careful! Do you want people to see?!"

Natsu pouted, "what's the problem with that?"

He let his hands treail from her waist to her hips, making her scowl.

"What will Laxus do if he sees this!" she hissed.

Natsu laughed and smirked, "he was the one who told me ta talk to ya."

Lucy raised her eyebrows in disbelief; Natsu sighed and scratched his head.

"Listen…I'm serious OK. We'll talk to him first. Me and him had an agreement and he's gotta hold up his end of the bargain." Natsu grinned smugly.

Lucy bit her lip and looked away across the lagoon.

"I'm just really happy that a girl like you is interested in a guy like me…"

Lucy blushed; "I'm just worried about how the crew will react. They're a bit crazy you know…"

Natsu chuckled, "It'll be fine! Don't worry your pretty little head about it."

He placed a hand on the mess hall door.

"Good luck kiss?" He grinned at her hopefully.

Lucy pouted, blushing and waved her hand dismissively, "…later."

They pushed the doors open to be greeted by a very terse looking Erza. Natsu cowered behind Lucy who began to sweat nervously.

"Oh!...Ha!Ha! Hey Erza. Good to see you!"

Lucy grinned a little too enthusiastically.

Erza frowned at them and grabbed their wrists, dragging them towards the bar.

"Do you two have any idea how worried we were!" Natsu fumed at them as they shrank back on the chairs she had pushed them into.

"How mature of you! Disappearing off, when it suits you and at such an unpredictable time as well! Are you not ashamed?!"

Natsu was whimpering as he clung onto Lucy.

"P-please Erza. We were…we were just running away from Gildarts and then we went to the…t-treehouse and then it rained and so we…s-stayed longer…we're very, very sorry!"

Lucy pleaded and stared wide eyed at the angry pirate.

"There will be NO EXCUSES! I will talk to Gildarts later, but you two!-"

"They're going to speak to me." Makarov stood solemnly behind Erza, his bushy eyebrows raised.

"Oh…y-yes Captain," Erza bowed her head and walked away.

"Follow me."

Lucy and Natsu shuffled towards Makarov's office.

* * *

They stood nervously in front of Makarov's desk

"We're sorry!" Natsu blurted out. "We were just getting away from Gildarts!"

Laxus frowned at him, while Makarov clasped his hands together a wan smile on his face.

"Yeah!" Lucy agreed, "We got stuck at the treehouse because of the storm."

Laxus crossed his arms and looked between them, "we'll talk about this later you guys."

The door of the office slammed behind him; Lucy and Natsu were left with only Makarov in the office.

He grinned at them. "Don't worry I'm not mad, but you did make me worried. I almost sent out people to look for you, but Cana was able to explain the situation to me."

 _Thank God!_ "We're really sorry Captain."

"No it's ok. I need to talk to Gildarts later, he hasn't been acting very maturely lately and that stunt you two pulled was quite funny."

He grinned cheekily, "Did you two talk?"

"What?..."

Makarov laughed heartily, "Come on, you didn't think I would notice. Laxus tells me what goes on from time to time."

Natsu flushed, "We did talk…"

The Captain giggled and covered his mouth in a girly manner.

"Oh!?"

Natsu huffed and placed an arm round Lucy, "Look me an Luce are together now, is that what ya wanted to hear Gramps?"

The Captain beamed at them and nodded, clapping his hands gleefully. "Oh! This is too cute!"

Then he looked at Natsu seriously, "I hope there was no funny business!" He wagged his finger threateningly.

"NO! I'd never-"

"Good. Ok then pack up your stuff, we're leaving in the afternoon."

"Thanks Captain."

They sat down tiredly at a table after dragging a duffle bag each back to the mess hall. Gildarts had been holed up in the Captain's office after he had tried to attack Natsu when he returned from the beach covered in cat scratches; Happy sat smugly on a stool, watching the bedraggled pirate get hauled away by Makarov. Natsu had been a bit jumpy since the meeting in Makarov's office; Lucy bet it was because of the impending talk with Laxus. It was nice though; he held her hand in his under the table and hadn't let it go. Laxus finally strode over to their table, his heavy boots thudding on the floor.

"Would you like to tell me what two were up to at that shack?"

Natsu clenched his fists, "It's not a shack-"

Lucy stopped him by punching his arm hard; he massaged it scowling and turned to face Laxus.

"We talked OK and now you've got ta talk to Mira!"

Lucy could have sworn she saw Laxus blushing. "Alright! Keep it down!"

The blonde pirate sighed and pulled on his short blonde hair. "So what? You two together now?..."

"Yes!" Natsu replied, gleefully pulling Lucy against his chest.

Laxus grumbled and looked at Lucy, "You happy bout this?"

She nodded, "yeah I am."

Laxus grinned, "just look after him kay, you'll be dealing with 19 years' worth of pent up sexual frustration…"

Natsu went bright red, "don't say that!"

Laxus chuckled and walked away, "well done Natsu, ya finally grew some balls."

Lucy laughed as Natsu sank back, embarrassed and completely flustered, "Who's easy to tease now?..."

He scowled at her and pouted, "just you wait and see Luce, just you wait and see…"

The threat fell on deaf ears as Lucy snorted and gulped from her tankard. She looked around the mess hall and saw Levy, Mira, Lisanna and Cana huddled in a group at the bar; whispering and pointing and her and Natsu. Lucy grimaced, _I am not gonna be prepared for how many questions they're going to ask me, let the interrogation commence!_

Gajeel walked up to their table grinning wide. "So Salamander, did ya finally get some after 19 years."

Natsu shook his head blushing, "N-no, but I did get a girlfriend!" He pulled Lucy closer.

"Well done man! That'll take Stripper down a notch, his boasting was getting unbearable."

"But what about you and Levy?" Lucy asked quietly.

Gajeel shrugged, "I don't like to show off." With that he strode off towards the bar, while Natsu snorted into his mug.

* * *

The pirates boarded their respective ships; (Bacchus had tried to take Cana with him, but Gildarts had refused) and set off on the coarse to Tenrou Island. The three pirate ships sailed next to each other, over the deep blue waves, the late afternoon sun reflecting off of the crests. Lucy and Natsu ran back to their cabin as Lucy watched Mira approach them on deck a gleeful smile on her pretty face. _You won't be so smug Mira, when Laxus talks to you!_

Once they had reached the safety of the cabin, Natsu had flopped on the bed, while Lucy grabbed a cloth to try and dust the wooden surfaces. Once she had unpacked, Natsu had grinned at her cheekily and patted her spot on the bed. Sighing she hopped over him and laid down, curling against his chest.

"This is nice…" He whispered as he nuzzled her neck, Lucy hummed in agreement.

Lucy felt at home again, wrapped up in Natsu's warmth, with Happy purring at the end of the bed and the sound of the waves lapping against the side of the ship.

"Can I kiss you now?"

Lucy grinned at the hopeful look in his black eyes, "yes…you can."

Natsu pulled her across his chest and closed the distance between them; Lucy felt her body heat up, as their lips met and moaned slightly, she could feel Natsu smirk into the kiss, before he moaned himself when she bit his bottom lip, lightly. They broke apart; Natsu touched his bottom lip with his finger as Lucy giggled softly.

"Ya little minx."

He rolled them over, pulling Lucy underneath him and attacked; biting down lightly on the sensitive part of her neck.

"Ah! Natsu, you bit me!"

"You bit me too!" He nuzzled the small bite mark on Lucy's neck.

"Yeah, but not on your neck!"

He chuckled lowly and kissed her again, before paying attention to her jaw. Lucy ran her hands lazily through his hair and over his back; he hummed in approval and connected their lips again.

"Ahem!"

Lucy opened her eyes and looked towards the door. Mira stood there in a long sleeved black dress, with a very smug grin on her face. Lucy quickly pushed Natsu off her, he looked at her puzzled; then he saw Mira and flushed heavily.

"Er…I'll be in the washroom…"

Lucy mumbled some choice curses under her breath as she watched her boyfriend hide in the bathroom.

"Oh, Lucy I just came up to tell you to come down to dinner," Mira said with a sweet smile.

 _No you just wanted to spy on us! Nosey pirate!_

Lucy sat up and tried to sort out her mussed hair, "we'll be down soon Mira."

"Ok then…and Lucy us girls are having a small sleepover in Erza's cabin, Levy _will_ bring you along."

 _Oh God!_

"Ha, ha sure thing…I can't wait."

Mira grinned, "Neither can I! See ya soon Lucy."

Once Mira had left, Lucy banged on the washroom door, "you'd better come out you _coward_ , you left me to fend for myself!"

The door cracked open slightly as a black eye peered out. "Can I kiss you again now?"

"NO!"

The door swung open as Natsu flopped forward and grovelled on the floor in front of her, gripping onto her legs.

"Luceee…I'm sowwwyyyy!" He mock sobbed, looking up at her with wide puppy-dog eyes.

Lucy groaned as she felt her anger fading.

"Get up! You're lucky I can't stay mad at you long!"

Natsu scrambled to his feet and pulled her into a bear-like hug.

"Love you." He whispered into her hair.

"Love you too." Came the muffled reply.

"Come on, let's go get some food and get this over with."

"Lucy I don't want you to leave me tonight, can't you get away from that girls' night early…please?"

Lucy smiled at his glum face, "believe me I'll try, it's gonna be frustrating as hell!"


	22. Chapter 22- To Tenrou!

Lucy pushed the piece of beef round her plate and chewed her lip under the uncomfortable stares of the two silver haired sisters at the counter. Levy glanced at her sympathetically, while Gajeel teased Natsu about his apparent innocence and naivety.

"Don't worry about it Lu. It won't be that bad."

Levy patted her arm comfortingly, her brown eyes twinkling, "at least we're both in this together, Mira's always trying to get gossip about me and Gajeel."

Lucy sighed and tore up the meat into strips, "I know…but she didn't walk in on you, when you were making out."

Levy giggled, "No. That's true."

"I mean…what further information does she need?" Lucy exclaimed, she huffed and drank deeply from her mug.

A heavy, tanned arm draped across Lucy's shoulders.

"Are ya gonna eat that Luce?"

Lucy rolled her eyes at Natsu and smiled, "no. you can have it."

He cracked a wide grin at her and stuffed the beef into his mouth, chewing noisily.

"…And I wonder why I kiss you."

He pouted at her and flicked her nose; Lucy rubbed it and glared at Levy and Juvia who were giggling at them.

"You two are too cute."

"Yeah, makes me sick," Gray said sulkily, gripping onto a rum bottle.

Natsu scoffed, "Oh yeah! At least I'm not trying to inhale Luce's face every five minutes.

He snickered and turned to Lucy. "You'd think Gray was some kinda slobbery Kraken, the way they make out; it's truly horrifying!"

The rum bottle in Gray's hand shattered, spraying them with the sticky amber liquid; Juvia immediately soothed his seething rage, by running her hands through his raven locks, while fixing Natsu with a dangerous smile, lined with razor sharp teeth. Gajeel chuckle at Gray as he drained his bucket-like tankard, with Levy perched on his lap.

"Someone had ta date flame brain, or he'd remain a virgin forever."

Gray and Gajeel laughed together heartily at Natsu's furiously, blushing face.

"Shut up!"

"Whatever!" Gray wiped the tears from his eyes, "Whenever a girl flirted with him, he didn't even realise and thought they were sick."

"HA HA!" Gajeel barked, "It was like he hadn't even gone through puberty yet!"

"Shut up!"

"Do ya remember when Gildarts tried ta take im to a whore house and he ran away!" Gajeel, crouched over the table guffawing with laughter.

Lucy sat there dumbfounded as she watched Natsu shrink away, his face very red.

"Did you really run away Natsu?"

He nodded and hid his face in her shoulder, Lucy chuckled softly. _Salamander; fearsome pirate of the seas and Fiore…a complete and utter virgin._

"This little chat is doing wonders for your fearsome image Natsu," Lucy said gently.

He scowled at her as Gray and Gajeel continued to laugh, "come on Luce! Stick up for me!"

"There's nothing wrong, being pure. It's just ironic, you know cos you're a pirate."

Natsu's flush lessened slightly and he hugged her closer.

Lucy pursed her lips to stop herself from giggling, "to be honest it doesn't surprise me."

He looked at her dejectedly, "What!?"

"Please Natsu. When I first met you, you were so childish; it's hard to imagine you ever got laid."

The tables' raucous laughter began anew as Natsu scowled at Lucy's giggling face.

"Oh really!...What about you Luce?" An evil grin adorned his face.

"You were a _Lady_ , you had to be _pure_."

The occupants of the table went very quiet, listening in on the conversation. Lucy flushed slightly then, regained her composure sitting up straighter.

"Think what you like," She shrugged a smirk on her face. "I was away from my father for three years after all…"

Gray and Gajeel's jaws dropped as they stared disbelievingly at Lucy. _Ha ha! they believed me! Suckers!_ Natsu frowned at the slight pink tinge on Lucy's cheeks. As the table sat in confusion, he leaned forward, so his lips brushed her ear and whispered.

"Tell me the truth later…"

Lucy grinned, "sure thing."

Levy nudged Lucy and pointed over towards the counter; Mira was beckoning them with a finger, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

Lucy groaned and looked desperately at Levy, "you've _got_ to get me out of this!"

Levy pouted and looked at her pitifully, "I'll see what I can do, but there's no guarantee."

Gajeel reluctantly let her off his lap and slumped heavily on the table as he watched her go. Lucy was impressed; the tiny blue-haired pirate had a huge influence on the intimidating male, he clearly cared for her a lot. She waved sadly at Natsu who sat back in his stool, with a sad look on his face as he watched her leave the food hall with the girls, with wide black eyes.

Gray chuckled at the pathetic look on Natsu's face, "she's not gonna be gone forever, flame brain."

Natsu scowled at him, "just let me wallow!"

The shaggy head of hair on the table sniggered loudly.

"I don't know why ya laughin metal-head!"

* * *

Lucy sat uncomfortably as Levy plaited her long blonde hair, neatly down her back; Erza's cabin was at least three times the size as the one she shared with Natsu and Happy. It housed dozens of mannequins clad in different armours and many swords lined the walls. Lucy could have sworn she saw a pure white dress poking out of an intricate chest at the foot of Erza's bed. _Why would she need that?!_ Levy sat down cross legged in her cream nightgown next to Lucy. The blue-haired girl fiddled with the lace hemming the knee length dress and smiled nervously at Lucy. They had tried to get out of the girl's night by saying they needed a drink or they needed to go to the washroom, but Lisanna had followed them everywhere and when they had returned to the cabin, Mira had bolted the door, noisily with a huge grin on her face. When Lucy had asked for pyjamas, she immediately whipped out, this deep red number which had long bell like sleeves a low neckline with lacing across the cleavage and a lace lined hem which trailed on the floor, covering Lucy's feet. Despite the undoubted sex-appeal of her attire, the dress was really comfortable; Lucy huddled her legs to her chest, wrapping them up in the soft red cotton.

Mira motioned for them all to sit in a circle as Cana passed round a large flagon of vanilla spiced rum (Think Sailor Jerry's…yum! And please drink responsibly). Cana grinned at them all as she fiddled with a heavy gold ring, set with green jade around her neck. _That's obviously a present from Bacchus._ Lucy smiled back; _maybe this won't be so bad…_

And three hours later Lucy could only think that her conclusion couldn't have been more wrong. After Mira had grilled Cana for every detail she could get about her love life for over an hour, she had turned on Levy. That had been painful. Levy had found it harder to shove off Mira's questions than Cana had. She sat next to Lucy, red faced as she timidly gave Mira the information she wanted to know.

"So Levy…have you and Gajeel consummated your relationship?"

Levy squeaked, blushing and shook her head fervently, "N-no! We haven't done _that_ yet."

Mira tutted, "well get busy then, we haven't had any cute babies since Asuka!"

Levy's jaw dropped as Lucy snorted at Mira's brazen answer.

Mira huffed and tossed her hair, "we'll be seeing pink haired babies with brown eyes, before blue haired babies with red eyes."

Lucy flushed heavily and raised her hands defensively, "hold up! We haven't done _that_ either!"

Mira looked at her disbelievingly, "Oh!...but you two were alone for a whole night in the tree house."

Lucy laughed, "That doesn't mean we slept together!"

Mira giggled, "Come off it! You two make out like that and you're telling me you haven't done the dirty!"

Lucy laughed uncomfortably, "We've only been together for a couple of days! Natsu's not like that!"

Mira pouted, "Fine then! But when did he confess!?"

Lucy glanced warily at the mad gleam in her eyes and sighed, "He told me he liked me at the tree house, then we talked and went to sleep and that was pretty much it."

Mira looked slightly disappointed.

"Lucy! Why didn't you tell me!?" Erza exclaimed, she frowned at Lucy with a hurt look on her face.

"I swear that if Natsu does anything to hurt you, I will flay him myself!"

Lucy shrank back a bit, "Sorry Erza. It's all pretty new, plus with the gossip on this ship; I thought you would've heard by now."

Lucy watched as the red-haired pirate nodded and drained her tankard. Lucy breathed a small sigh of relief and smiled at Levy, whose blush had reduced considerably, now that she was out of the spotlight.

"Well at least you two have owned up to your relationships," Mira grinned happily. "But I wanna be a godmother someday soon, so hurry up! I'm not getting any younger."

Lucy giggled, "Why don't you have some kids Mira, since you want them so badly."

Mira flushed, "There's no one I wanna have kids with."

Lucy smirked, _time for payback!_ "Oh, but Mira, you're so pretty and there's a few guys your age on the ship, let's see…"

Levy grinned at the smug look on Lucy's face and joined in, "There's Freed, Bixslow and…Laxus."

Mira flushed deeper. _Bullseye!_

"We didn't know you liked Laxus…Mira," Erza stated calmly.

Mira stared around at them uncomfortably, "Who says I do."

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "Your blush does."

Mira scoffed slightly, but her voice became squeaky, "Pfffftt! Me and Laxus, Ha! Ha! I don't think so."

"Oh please sis, you always light up when he comes in the kitchen," Lisanna sighed. "Stop trying to deny it!"

"Erm…" Mira gulped at stared at the door.

"Would you look at the time! It's almost midnight! Well I'm off to bed, see ya!"

She unlocked the door and bolted away in a flash of silver hair. Lucy dragged Levy up and grinned at Erza, "This was cool, we should all do it again some time…"

"But I thought you guys were supposed to sleep over!" Erza looked at them glumly.

Lucy waved her hand, "Sorry Erza, Levy and I have got to get back to some grumpy pirates, and I do _not_ want to deal with a grouchy Natsu in the morning," Lucy grimaced, "He's whiny and clingy, it's _not_ nice."

Levy giggled as they walked down the corridor, her arm linked with Lucy's, "That was great Lu. I can get back to Gajeel, he was really angry when I told him about the sleepover."

Lucy laughed in agreement, "Yeah! It's so funny that Mira likes Laxus."

"I know right! And then she tried to deny it! The irony!"

They continued giggling and chatting until they reached a door with a small iron plaque.

"Well this is me…" Levy smile at Lucy.

"Oh! Gray!"

They both flushed at looked at the door with Gray and Juvia's names on it.

"I wondered why Juvia wasn't at the sleepover," Lucy cringed when she heard another loud moan.

"Mira's kinda given up with them, they've done everything under the sun and Juvia isn't afraid to talk about it. It's quite graphic."

Lucy nodded as she heard the sighs and moaning getting louder.

"How do you get to sleep at night?!"

Levy chuckled, "Gajeel insulated our door; we can't hear a thing."

A shaggy black head poked out of the door. _Speak of the devil._ Gajeel flashed a toothy grin.

"Shrimp! You're back!"

He pulled her over his shoulder gleefully, "Blondie, you'd better get back ta Salamander, he wasn't in a good mood after ya left."

Lucy nodded and waved, "Alright then. Goodnight!"

Gajeel saluted, "Night Blondie!" and shut the heavy door loudly behind him.

She grimaced as she heard another moan from Gray and Juvia's cabin and sprinted down the stairs onto the next corridor, heading through the maze like ship, to her cabin.

* * *

Lucy quietly opened the door of the cabin and looked down at the rug, to see Natsu sitting there his back to the door, cradling Happy to his chest. Lucy padded soundlessly over to the rug, listening to Happy's purrs. She pounced on his shoulders. Natsu whirled around and tackled Lucy onto the rug, a wide grin on his face.

"LUCE!"

He hugged her tight, pulling her to his chest, "my Luce!"

Lucy grinned down at him, "Hello to you too."

He began kissing her face feverishly, nuzzling her forehead.

"Alright Natsu! You didn't have to wait up for me."

Lucy ran her hands through his hair, giggling when he hummed happily as her fingers tugged at the soft pink spikes. He grinned at her, his black eyes sparkling.

"But you said you'd get out of it and ya did!"

Lucy yawned, "I know. Can we go to sleep now?"

Natsu sat them up, so Lucy straddled his lap; he tugged at the lacing on the front of the nightdress.

"Lucy. What are you wearing?"

Lucy blushed and pulled the fabric away from his prying fingers, "Mira made me wear it."

He grinned at her and chuckled, "It's pretty…"

Natsu stood up and tumbled on the bed, still holding Lucy to his chest.

"…You're so pretty."

He smirked at her heavy blush and kissed her hard. Lucy felt all of her breath rush out of her lungs, as he nibbled her bottom lip and ran his hands gently up her sides, brushing his fingers just under her breasts. He started kissing her neck, biting down on the pink marks he had left earlier.

"Ah! Natsu! You bit me again!"

Lucy slapped at his shoulders.

He pouted and looked at her innocently, "What? Don't you like it?"

Lucy prodded the red mark with her fingers, "It's not that I don't like it…it's just weird."

"So you do like it?…cos I like it, then everyone knows you're mine."

He smirked at her, his eyes half-lidded.

"Wow! Ok Natsu that's a little bit possessive."

He pouted and gripped her waist tighter.

"But that's fine, as long as you know that you belong to me too."

Natsu chuckled and kissed her gently; he rolled off her and played with a strand of her hair that had come loose from her plait.

"You were gonna tell me the truth…about, you know."

Lucy smirked at the blush on his face, "Oh my God, Natsu you don't have to be flustered about it."

He frowned at her.

"Ok! Ok! I'm completely pure, just like you," she poked his nose and laughed at his shocked expression.

"You're not lyin are ya Luce?" He glanced at her worriedly.

"NO! I'd never lie to you!"

He looked at her, confused; "But in the mess hall you said-"

Lucy giggled and tugged at his pink hair, "I know what I said. Do you think I'd really want to talk about my sex life with Gray and Gajeel?"

Natsu laughed, "No! I wish they hadn't told you about me though, that was private."

Lucy shrugged, "Meh! I'd find out eventually you know."

Natsu rolled his eyes and pulled her into a hug. "Ya had that time away from your dad though Luce, ya could have done anything."

Lucy scoffed, "Do you think my father would have let the thing that his future investments relied on, leave home without protection and insurance that she'd be completely pure! I don't think so!"

They both grinned and laughed together, while Happy curled up on the bookshelf above the bed.

"I do really _want_ you though Luce." He looked at her sincerely.

Lucy blushed and bit her lip, "That's apparent, but we don't have to do _that_ straight away, we're going really quickly as it is, let's just take our time."

Natsu smiled at her, "That sounds alright. I don't wanna hurt you Lucy, Igneel always told me to respect women's feelings."

Lucy laughed, "Igneel sounded like a nice man."

Natsu grinned and nodded, rubbing her arm gently; "he sure was…I didn't understand what he said at the time, I thought girls were gross."

He nuzzled Lucy's hair, "You're definitely not gross though Luce."

Lucy snorted derisively, "Thanks."

Natsu chuckled and ran his hands down, feeling the curve of her hips; Lucy rolled on her side and patted his chest, yawning.

"Can I go to sleep now Natsu?"

He sighed and kissed her forehead, "Yeah. I'm pretty beat too."

He pulled the covers over them as Lucy snuggled into his chest, her head resting just below his collar bone.

"I love ya Natsu."

* * *

WooHoo! Over 100 followers, Yipee. I'm glad you guys are liking this so far, expect to see at least one chapter a week, it depends what I'm up to in life and don't worry I intend to finish this, so keep reading and reviewing.

Thanks

Tsukki086


	23. Chapter 23- A taste of your own medicine

Crickey I haven't posted anything in a little while. Just a notice, these filler chapters will soon be coming to an end; I hope you guys have enjoyed the fluff as the story continues and remember to R&R

Tsukki086 K x

* * *

Lucy rolled over on her side away from Natsu's chest as the early morning sun streamed into the cabin. Yawning, she pushed some blonde hair out of her face and pulled the covers off her legs. The long red nightgown had ridden up in the night and Natsu's hand was now tucked under it on her sternum. Lucy blushed and extracted the foreign object, before padding across the rug and stretching her arms, as the crimson folds covered the rest of her body. She heard Natsu grumble sleepily and turned around; watching his arm pat the empty space she had left on the bed. Lucy chuckled softly and picked up a black bodice, a soft pale blue shirt, a pair of matching black trousers and some underwear; before entering the washroom.

Natsu lifted his head lazily and whined when he saw Lucy had got up and left her side of the bed empty. He groaned and sat up listening to her humming quietly in the bathroom; grinning evilly he tiptoed over to the washroom door, waiting patiently. Lucy examined her appearance in the mirror. She could have sworn Mira had swapped her more modest clothing for ones that showed more cleavage. The top of the blue shirt peeked over this particular confection; panels held together with suede lacing, pulling the bodice up as far as it would go, she exited the room, deciding to keep her hair down for the day.

"Ahhhhh!"

Lucy shrieked as Natsu swung her up in the air

"Oh my god! Put me down Natsu!"

He giggled maniacally tickling her sides; making her squirm.

"Cut it out Natsu!"

He grinned, dumping her on the bed and looked down at her flustered face; he smirked continuing to tickle her stomach and neck, deftly with his rough hands. Lucy scowled at him and tried swatting them away.

"NO!" He looked at her stubbornly, black eyes gleaming with mischief.

Lucy grit her teeth and decided on a new tactic.

"But you've got to get dressed and get some breakfast...you know _food_."

 _I can't believe I'm babying him! He is such a child!_

Natsu pouted at her and grinned, "NO!"

Lucy seethed and scowled at the perpetual gleefulness on his face, then smirked evilly.

Natsu looked down at her a worried expression on his face, "Luce...what are you-"

Lucy pressed her lips against his and Natsu's body slackened almost instantaneously. _That was easy._ She pushed hard against his shoulders and leapt off the bed a triumphant grin on her face; she patted down her mussed hair and turned to look at a very dejected Natsu.

"That was cold Luce."

She frowned at him, her hands on her hips; "What do you mean?"

Natsu frowned at her growling slightly, "You took advantage of the situation!"

Lucy grinned and tossed her hair over her shoulder, "You didn't give me a choice and I'm a pirate _sweet heart_."

She smirked at his angry expression, "Oh _come on_ Natsu, I was only messing around. I can't have hurt your feelings that much?"

Lucy glanced at him as he flushed slightly and hid his face in the red blankets, his pink hair poking out the folds in soft tufts. She sighed and shuffled over to the bed, plopping herself down next to him.

"Sorry Natsu I was only messing with ya."

She gingerly rubbed soothing circles over his uncovered back; he whined slightly and the muscles in his back tensed and relaxed. His black eyes peeked over at her; she could tell he was grinning widely into the soft bedding, by the gleeful light in his eyes, as she gently patted his back. Lucy grinned back at him and raised her eyebrows.

"You know how to guilt trip me too well."

Natsu chuckled darkly and sat up, his abdominal muscles contracting; Lucy gulped dryly a faint blush dusting her cheeks. He leant forward and pressed his forehead against hers; she stilled when his hand brushed across one of the laced panels of the bodice.

"Nah, what gave ya that idea?" He grinned at her wide brown eyes and winked smirking. "My girl just loves me..."

He lightly kissed the tip of her nose and nuzzled the crook of her neck. Lucy felt like she was going to melt, but she suppressed her spiking emotions and pulled at his hair insistently.

"Your _girl_ , wants you to hurry up and get ready. She's hungry."

Natsu felt very smug, despite Lucy's deadpanned expression a heavy blush coated her lightly freckled cheeks and nose. She sat up off the bed and turned to find her boots; Natsu got up and stretched.

"Alright, if that's what _my_ Luce wants..."

Lucy froze as she felt his warm hand playfully slap her butt, when she bent over to pick up some black boots with a thick tread and pewter buckles around the ankles. She scowled as she heard him chuckling to himself in the washroom. Muttering under her breath she looked down to check her shirt after his groping session. Cursing wildly she glared at the bodice which now hung loosely on her slight frame; the sides had been undone by a certain someone. She hastily re-laced the sides as tightly as she could, tying the bows twice before pulling on her boots and buckling them. She was securing her belt and sword when Natsu re-entered the room, fully clothed in a black shirt and dark maroon pants; albeit the shirt showed a lot of his well defined chest. He grinned impishly at Lucy while she bent down and stowed some throwing knives on the straps attached to her thighs. Lucy scowled when he pointedly eyed her cleavage, _curse these clothes!_ And chucked a small knife feebly in his direction; he caught it easily and hoisted her over his shoulder. Ignoring her squeals and yelps, Natsu sauntered out of the door and down the hall.

"Come on Luce, you've obviously got a bad case of hanger." (anger induced by being hungry)

* * *

For once Natsu didn't steal Lucy's food at breakfast, he let her eat her fill and watched as her hanger subsided; she was slightly more tolerant of his behaviour. He tugged her onto his lap as Happy bundled himself onto Lucy's shoulder. Laxus stomped past their table with his usual stoic expression.

"Oi!" Natsu nodded his head at Laxus; the pirate turned around with a scowl.

Natsu grinned at him with a smirk. "Have ya talked ta Mira yet?"

Laxus went very pale and strode over to the chair opposite them. "Keep it down, ya idiot. I'm working on it!"

Lucy chuckled into Natsu's shoulder and smiled at Laxus.

"What'cha laughin' about Lucy."

"Nothing!" Lucy grinned wider, "I just don't think I've ever seen you blushing before."

Despite his heavy scowl, Laxus's face turned a deeper shade of red. Lucy chuckled at the uncomfortable way he shifted in his seat and glanced in their general direction.

"You know I think that Mira likes you too..." Lucy tapped her index finger to her chin.

Laxus raised an eyebrow, "What makes ya say that?"

Lucy giggled and looked over to see Mira watching them nervously from the counter; the silver haired pirate had just missed a mug and poured rum all over the rough wooden counter top.

"She blushed _a lot_ when we talked about the prospect of her relationship with you. It's real cute really, considering she interrogates us about ours."

Lucy nodded her head in Mira's direction; Laxus turned his head briefly watching the woman blush heavily and duck behind the counter. Laxus turned back to them and smirked, "Expect to hear about my end of our bargain soon Natsu."

Natsu scowled, "Now you've made 'im confident Luce. It was funny watching 'im squirm."

He tugged insistently at the loose fabric of her sleeves; Lucy smiled sweetly at Mira and turned back to him, "Yeah well it's funny to see Mira squirm too."

They chuckled evilly at their table, attracting some concerned looks from the other occupants of the tables surrounding them.

Gray shook his head in disapproval as he gripped his mug of grog, "You two are twisted."

"We are not Stripper!"

* * *

Lucy spent the rest of the day gossiping with Levy in the small library as they organised the haphazardly piled books. They searched for any references to the Urano Metria, but to no avail. Levy agreed with Lucy about the link between the sword and the children's story, but with the lack of resources and her mother dead, Lucy was left to just thinking they would have to wing it when they got to Tenrou, despite the time limit.

That night in the crow's nest, as Natsu snoozed Lucy mapped the root to Tenrou.

She muttered to herself as she wrote some rough calculations at the bottom of the page. _Only several days till we get there..._ Lucy looked up at the stars outlining the Aquarius constellation with her finger; it was the first constellation her mother had ever taught her. For some odd reason she felt like crying, she bit her lip and returned to the map. _Damn emotions._

Warm breath fanned across her neck, as Natsu nuzzled it, yawning loudly, "Are ya done yet Luce. I'm tired."

She scribbled down the last coordinate and nodded wanly, "Yeah. Let's head back to the cabin."

Natsu noticed that Lucy seemed a bit flat as she handed Erza the scrolls and walked quickly back to the cabin. She kept tugging nervously at her hair and biting her lip.

Back in the cabin Lucy grabbed a short purple nightgown and rushed into the washroom. Natsu waited in to room, listening anxiously as he heard Lucy sniffling and whispering to herself. He roughly pulled his shirt over his head and tugged off his baggy trousers and boots, leaving his undershorts. Lucy slammed the washroom door shut and threw herself on her side of the bed; the nightgown riding up her slightly tanned legs. Natsu chuckled and pulled her to his chest; the night air had turned muggy and the blankets felt sticky against their skin. Lucy's brown eyes were glassy and slightly red. Natsu pressed his lips to her forehead tenderly as her fingers drew swirling patterns on his chest.

"I know you're worried Luce."

She hid her head in his shoulder and mumbled incoherently, he rolled his eyes at the ceiling. _Trust her to stay strong and hide her feelings._

He dipped his head to her ear, caging her in his arms, "Let me shoulder some of the burden Luce...please."

A small smile quirked her pale lips, "Alright."

"We're gonna find your mum's treasure Luce."

A wide grin spread across his face, "You can get that badass sword too."

Lucy bit her lip again and looked away, "What about my father?"

Natsu grimaced and sighed uncomfortably, "He isn't here now, let's worry 'bout 'im later kay."

Lucy didn't look too convinced, but she nodded regardless and yawned. She leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss against his lips. Natsu felt a shiver run down his spine, when she cupped his jaw in her small hand.

"Night Natsu."


	24. Chapter 24- A new destination

Hey guys here's a new chapter. I've just read the stone age special manga; It was cool an' all until it got...weird. At least there was good fan service and Zervis.

Don't forget to R&R, tell me what you like and don't like as the story goes on and what you would like more of, so feel free to pm me. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed and everyone who made this story one of their favourites and are following it.

Tsukki086 k x

* * *

Falling back into the routine of the ship; Lucy and Natsu continued to head up to the crow's nest each night checking the route, meticulously for errors. Despite the destination, the crew fell back into normality; Makarov was pleased that they only had to travel for several more days, but the wizened captain was visibly tense as he tried to organise his crew, to be as efficient as possible. The three ships raced across the sea towards the destination; the smaller ships of Lamia Scale and Quatro Cerberus pulling in front. Babasaama continued to fire random cannons throughout the day resulting in deafening booms that sounded late into the night. Makarov already suffering under stress and now intense headaches from the persistent cannon fire had Bixslow send a very terse letter via parrot asking the Lamia Scale crew to kindly stop firing precious ammo at the risk of attracting unwanted attention. The heavy bags under the eyes of the Fairy Tail crew finally lessened and Lucy had trouble rousing Natsu the morning after the friendly fire finally stopped. Late into the night and into the early morning Lucy and Natsu scoured the horizon and looked over various maps of Tenrou Island; marking various points that would be good for hiding treasure.

In the early morning light, Natsu clumsily whipped the sleep out of his eyes and tightened his hold on Lucy. She had propped her head on his shoulder and was snoozing quietly, nuzzling into the soft cotton of his black shirt. He yawned loudly exposing his canines and blinked into the telescope absentmindedly. Lucy stirred slightly and Natsu looked down, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Sighing he looked back into the telescope, lazily turning it up and down; side to side in boredom. Something flashed across the horizon. Natsu shook his head out of his stupor and peered intently through the glass. The immense tree of Tenrou island stood out proudly against the pink tinged sky.

"Luce! Lucy!"

"What?"

Natsu nudged her gently, kissing her hair lightly in an attempt to rouse her. Lucy grumbled and cracked open an eyelid.

Natsu pointed excitedly at the telescope his teeth shining in the murky light. "Look! We're nearly at Tenrou."

Lucy huffed and looked through the telescope. She pulled back wide eyed and gave Natsu a small, nervous smile.

"Alright. Let's go tell Erza. At least we can go to sleep now."

* * *

Lucy sat on their bed twisting her hair frantically, worrying her lip with her teeth. Natsu sighed and pulled her into a tight hug; clasping her hands in his own.

"Stop worrying Luce," he murmured against the top of her head.

Lucy shivered slightly and patted his chest, "Sorry...I can't help it."

Natsu chuckled, "After we finish at Tenrou, we can go back ta Edolas...get a small sloop." He stroked her cheek lightly, smirking at her flushed face.

"We can go travellin' like ya wanted to...we can get _away_ from your dad..."

Lucy looked up at him hopefully, "Really? What about the crew?"

"They'll understand...Hey we can even take Happy with us!"

"Aye!" The blue cat in question meowed enthusiastically.

Lucy smiled and kissed Natsu's cheek. "I'd like that..."

Lucy rested her head against Natsu's chest and closed her eyes, yawning sleepily. Natsu threaded his hands through her thick golden locks and let his eyelids drop.

"I promise Luce, I'll make it happen."

* * *

A heavy, muggy atmosphere surrounded Tenrou Island. Lucy had pulled on a shapeless, cotton dark green dress that Mira had given her. Sweat trickled down her and Levy's foreheads as they leant against the railing; watching as the island got closer. If it wasn't for the purpose of travelling to the island, Lucy would have thought they were there for another break or holiday. Even though the sun was bright in the cloudless azure sky, the lower branches of the enormous tree swayed ethereally. The sand on the beach was whiter than that of Magnolia Island and the small coves between the thick roots of the tree were dotted with rocks covered with a vibrant green moss, in fact most of the island was green; as though the whole island was a living being.

The three ships weighed anchor below the trailing green limbs; completely hidden. As they walked across the bay Natsu glanced around sniffing the air a frown on his face.

Lucy sped up and tugged at his arm, "What's wrong?"

Natsu shook his head and gave her an uneasy grin, "It smells funny...can't really put my finger on it..."

Levy frowned and tapped her chin, "Well the island is really old..."

Gajeel grunted in agreement, and then began sniffing the air himself, "Salamander's right though...this place smells funky and it's not just the heat."

The girls shrugged and looked at each other with matching puzzled expressions.

Gajeel continued sniffing, then grimaced, "Eurghh! Now this place smells like bad cologne!"

Natsu groaned and coughed loudly, "Must be those Blue Pegasus dudes. Reeking like that can't be manly!"

Gajeel snorted with derisive laughter, when Ichiya skipped across the beach, leaping at Erza in a flurry of excessive winks and posing.

"Wow. Just wow!" Levy chuckled; Lucy grinned back and leant against Natsu's shoulder.

"I know right. They're so _irresistible_."

Lucy raised her eyebrows suggestively at Levy who dissolved into a fit of giggles. Natsu chuckled and pressed a kiss into Lucy's hair.

"Hey now you're mine I can beat up those creeps if they try anythin' with you Luce."

An evil grin graced Natsu's face as he watched Hibiki across the bay; Lucy giggled at the nasty glint in his eyes and patted his chest warily, "Take it easy boy. You don't have to smash his face just yet...we are allies."

Natsu pouted and pulled Lucy towards the large crowd of pirates that had amassed on the beach.

Erza had taken charge of the meeting informing the crews that they had at least three days to search the island before they all had to return to Edolas. With the impending threat of the arrival of the Sabertooth crew, the pirates sat warily on the beach under the cover of large willow trees. Lucy sat with Levy by a small clump of trees pouring over a map of the island. It was covered in large red circles; highlighting the places they thought were most likely to hide and conceal treasure.

"Lucy, where do you think your mum would have hidden anything?" Levy looked up from the tarnished parchment; some small reading glasses perched on her nose.

Lucy glanced at the paper in frustration, "No. I haven't got a clue... I don't know maybe near the centre of the island..."

Levy hummed in thought and looked at the map again; tracing the plains of the paper with her finger. Lucy turned suddenly at the rustling sound behind her; Juvia sat herself down next to Lucy, her blue eyes wide and glowing in the dusk.

"Juvia...Are you alright?"

The mermaids pale skin glowed and her pupils were very large almost eclipsing the glowing blue of her irises.

"Juvia is fine...there's just a lot of mermaid magic in the air."

Lucy looked at her, mouth agape; "Wait. There's what?"

Juvia inhaled deeply and shuddered slightly as she wrapped her arms round her knees

"Charms and barriers placed by a mermaid," She inhaled again. "It's so strong...Juvia could smell it a 3 miles before we reached the island..."

Natsu sat up and stopped tickling Happy's stomach; he stepped over to Juvia and shook her shoulder.

"Is that why the island smells funny?"

Juvia nodded and rocked back and forwards slightly her eyes glowing brighter, "Juvia thinks there's a mermaid on the island...the charms wouldn't be as strong otherwise..."

Levy glanced at Lucy excitedly, "That's just like the story!"

Gray picked up the map and held it in front of Juvia. "Where could the mermaid be Juvia?"

She blinked up at him slowly and turned her head back to the map, "There!" She pointed a pale finger at the map, "Juvia thinks she would be there."

Gray leaned over Juvia's shoulder and read the label on the map, "Tetra...B-Biblios caves..."

Gajeel shrugged and leant against a palm tree, which creaked under his weight, "What the heck. Let's go...it's the best lead we've got.

They all nodded and mumbled in agreement.

"Lead the way Juvia!" Erza commanded a determined gleam in her eyes.

The mermaid nodded her blue head and clasped Gray's hand in her own, Levy rolled up the map and followed the pair down a thin jungle path. Natsu and Lucy lit several lanterns, which flickered in the growing darkness.

A grumbling cough sounded behind them.

Laxus looked down at them, "Be careful alright...I'll let Gramps know you're going."

Lucy gave him a small smile, "Thanks Laxus, we'll see you soon."

She picked up two of the Lanterns and jogged over to Gajeel who was waiting impatiently at the edge of the jungle. Natsu felt a large hand clap onto his shoulder.

"What?"

The imposing man huffed and grinned lazily at him, "I know you'll look after her. Just remember that this shit is gonna go down soon...I can feel it."

Natsu chuckled darkly and kicked a pebble across the sand, "Way to be cryptic man..."

Laxus folded his arms and huffed, "I know you don't listen ta me all the time, but just keep it in mind."

Natsu groaned and nodded reluctantly, "Fine...look I've gotta go."

He turned away and strode over to Lucy and Gajeel

"Well don't take your sweet time then."

Natsu looked over his shoulder at Laxus, "We won't. You just protect the crew."

"You got a deal Natsu!" Laxus yelled across the beach.

Natsu saluted him, before taking Lucy's hand and walking into the trees.


	25. Chapter 25- The first constellation

Juvia hummed quietly as she stepped carefully over all of the roots marring the jungle floor. Even though she used her legs more than ever, she was still clumsy when it came to walking. Juvia stumbled over the next tree root and Gray wrapped an arm round her waist to stop her falling.

"I can carry you, if you want..."

Juvia beamed at her beloved and the affection in his dark eyes, "Juvia is fine, besides this is good practice!"

Gray watched her skip away humming again and stumbling over the various foliage that littered the floor. He shook his head in disbelief; since they had arrived at Tenrou, Juvia had been very erratic in her moods and she seemed to be tipsy. Gray guessed she was sort of drunk on the strong mermaid magic that imbued the island. He watched her closely as she stumbled around in a daze humming a haunting tune, native to her people; Gray held a lantern aloft, making her blue hair glow brightly in the dark.

The thick roots overhead, made the jungle extremely dark; Juvia seemed to be able to see through the gloom.

Every now and then Gray could see a flash of blue from her eyes; looking back to check on all of them. Levy held the map, muttering to herself as Gajeel tapped the compass grumpily. Juvia stopped suddenly clinging onto a vine for support.

Gray looked at her frail hunched shoulders anxiously. "Juvia. What's wrong?"

The mermaid turned her head and smile at him with a light blush on her cheeks, "Gray shouldn't worry about Juvia. Juvia has just noticed that the magic is getting stronger and it is strongest that way."

Gray followed her pointing finger towards a fork in the road; one path lead into dense jungle, the one Juvia was pointing towards followed fast moving rapids, with a crumbling path. Gray gulped wondering how on earth they were going to walk along it in the dark.

"Stripper! Why'd ya stop!?"

Gray frowned at Natsu's loud yelling, "Shut up idiot! Juvia's just pointing us in the right direction!"

Natsu growled and balled his hands into fists as he stomped over towards them; a menacing grin on his face, "What stripper! Ya scared of the dark!?"

Gray met his menacing glare with a frosty look of his own, "No way in hell you fire brained moron! We're just waiting for you lot to get your asses over here!"

Erza soundly slapped them across the backs of their heads before the lame insults could continue. "We haven't got time for this! Focus!"

Natsu and Gray cowered back under her fearsome glare; Natsu shuffled over towards Lucy for protection looking up her deadpanned expression with a pitiful look on his face.

Lucy huffed and crossed her arms, looked pointedly away from his crouched figure, "I'm not doing anything. Stop behaving like a child!"

Natsu whined pathetically and tugged at her arm; she fixed him with a withering look and batted his hand away before heading over to Juvia with Levy in tow. Gray and Natsu watched the girls talking with matching pouts and dejected expressions, while Gajeel chuckled mercilessly.

"Where are we headed Juvia?" Lucy smiled at the mermaid and patted Levy to listen in.

"Juvia thinks...this way...it's where the magic is getting stronger..." Juvia bit her lip, twirling her long blue hair in her fingers.

Levy peered at the map while Erza held up a lantern; illuminating the paper. Levy frowned and traced the line of the map.

"Well...this root isn't marked on the map, but the river does lead towards the caves...I guess we could follow it and it does look quicker...w-wait! Juvia!"

Erza, Levy and Lucy watched as the mermaid skipped off neck to the rapids, humming again.

Lucy grinned, "I guess we're going this way then..."

Erza nodded, dragging Natsu and Gray behind her while Gajeel jogged to catch up.

The continued to follow the river for half a mile all of them sweating profusely. Gray had quickly discarded his vest and shirt and held Juvia's hand as she walked unsteadily across the mossy terrain. Natsu groaned and slumped across Lucy's back bringing them to a halt.

"Are we there yet!?"

Lucy pushed his pink locks from his forehead, clipping them back with a hair pin, "No Natsu...just learn some patience please!?"

He grinned lazily up at her and pulled her onto his back. "No Natsu. It's too hot!"

He chuckled and took a step forward, "Yeah but your feet hurt don't they?"

Lucy nodded begrudgingly and mumbled something into his shoulder. Levy was already perched on one of Gajeel's broad shoulders, swaying slightly as she read the map; her brow furrowed in concentration.

"We shouldn't have far to go guys?" Levy waved the map at them with a wide grin on her face.

Erza nodded enthusiastically, "We cannot give up yet! We just need spirit!"

The rest of the pirates groaned slightly and carried on after the overzealous red head.

After another hour of trekking, Juvia halted them all suddenly with a pale hand as they approached a large rock face. She ran her palms across its surface murmuring to herself and tapping lightly in different areas. She continued tapping until she heard the sound of rushing air and a hollow echoing of her taps. Grinning widely she pried at the rock desperately.

Gray watched her strain and stepped forward panicking slightly, "Juvia stop! You could hurt yourself! Just hang on a se-"

CRASH!

They all stood bent over with coughing fits as rock, dust and debris flew through the air. Juvia stood triumphantly holding up a sizeable bolder above her head; her sharp white teeth bared in a maddening grin.

"Gray! Gray! Did you see?! Juvia found a way into the caves! Juvia did it all by herself!"

Gray smiled at her weakly and looked at the large hole she had made in the rock face which led down a narrow tunnel. The rest of the pirates blinked at her with dazed expressions, Gajeel was the first to snap out of it as he crouched down and entered the tunnel with a lantern; shaking his head and muttering about "crazy mer-folk!"

Erza patted Juvia proudly on the back and strode after Gajeel. Lucy tapped Natsu's slack jaw, giggling at his dumfounded expression. "Come on pinky, a fly could land in your trap it you don't close it."

Natsu's tanned jaw firmly clamped shut before he fixed her with an angry pout; Lucy led him into the tunnel with a wide grin as they all entered the cramped space in the rock.

A good half an hour later and after much whining and moaning from Natsu, they reached a large chamber within the caves. This one was faintly lit by many small pools that appeared to be very deep and filled with luminous blue water. Juvia's humming echoed throughout the chamber and she clapped her hands excitedly.

"Juvia thinks we are close! Juvia can smell the mermaid!"

With nervous grins they continued into the next chamber, stopping at the edge of a large pool of water. Juvia lent down and ran her hand over its surface faintly singing in a strange melodic tongue.

Lucy stared around the cavern in awe of the calming blue light and the crystals on the ceiling that twinkled between the stalactites and stalagmites like the stars in the night sky. Juvia gasped suddenly as a pale hand similar to her own skin gripped her wrist firmly. Angry blue eyes stared at them from small lake and the water swirled dangerously. Lucy stared in shock at the newcomer, tears welling in her eyes.

"Took you long enough brat!"

* * *

Minerva grinned smugly as the imposing tree of Tenrou came into view; peering through her telescope, she watched the small ant-like figures move across the beach. _You fairies have nowhere to run._ She tossed her hair haughtily, listening to Sting and Rogue bark orders to the pirates on deck. _I've come to take what's mine daughter of Layla._

* * *

 _Dun! Dun! Dun!_ The drama is back people after a larger than planned honey moon period to appreciate the Nalu. I hope you enjoyed the Gruvia fluff and keep reading! Remember to R &R as always and thank you to those of you that have.

Tsukki086 k x

P.S I'm glad you guys are enjoying this but I can't really appreciate being told to hurry up with the story; I have a life and a summer job and so writing this is hard to fit in at the mo, but I am managing one chapter a week. I love you guys an' all but learn a little patience please? Thanks and enjoy as the story progresses.


	26. Chapter 26- Fear the leader

Makarov tugged at his moustache in anguish. _Typical! Bloody typical! Why now!?_ He glared through his telescope at the lone ship on the horizon. He could imagine the smug look on that sea witch's face, _that grumpy cow!_ Let it be known that Makarov definitely loved the beautiful forms of women, but he could not stand that one or anyone for that matter who purposely brought harm to his kids. They were beyond his redemption and he would make Sabertooth pay.

He stood on a tall root, overlooking the pirates running frantically across the beach to take cover from the inevitable attack. He could only hope that Lucy found whatever Layla had hidden soon so they could finish this as quickly as possible. Makarov watched Gildarts adjusting his armour and sharpening a very heavy looking sword. Laxus barked orders at the pirates taking cover behind the tree roots.

"Let's get moving! We haven't got long!"

"PREPARING FOR BATTLE IS MANLY!"

Evergreen cringed as she arranged some throwing knives, wishing she could throw one at the loud hulking pirate standing atop a tree root. Mira and Lisanna groaned at their brother and watched the Sabertooth ship come ever closer.

* * *

The scowling mermaid propped her chin up on her fists and frowned at Lucy.

"Ya finally show up after eight years and all you can do is gape at me and cry! Speak up brat! It's not like I waited here for nothing!"

Lucy blinked back her tears and shook her head, "I'm sorry!"

Aquarius snorted derisively and raised her blue eyebrows. Lucy shrank back and whispered, "I-I...thought y-you were...dead."

The angry flush left the mermaid's face.

"...Oh." She replied gruffly, tossing her blue hair over her shoulder; "That was highly possible..."

She flipped her tail lazily, "But here I am. Waiting. Lonely. Having escaped the noose..."

Natsu looked puzzled and voiced the question everyone had been thinking. He nudged Lucy gently; "Do you know her Luce?"

Lucy nodded sagely while Aquarius narrowed her eyes evilly at Natsu.

"Well duh! Brat who is this pink-haired moron?"

Natsu spluttered in protest only to be elbowed hard by Lucy.

"This is Natsu. He's my boyfriend."

Aquarius flinched at the word 'boyfriend' and scoffed, looking round at the rest of the Pirates gathered in the cave. Juvia hid behind Gray, clinging on to his waist nervously, while Levy was propped up on Gajeel's shoulders and Erza stared intently back at her. Aquarius scowled and turned back to Lucy,man angry tick in her forehead.

"I see how it is..." She spat, dangerously.

"You turn up now to show off your dumb boyfriend, when I haven't seen mine in years!"

Lucy glared back and crossed her arms; "No! You're being unreasonable! I didn't even know you had a boyfriend!"

Aqaurius's tail swished furiously, "I miss Scorpio so much! I haven't been able to see him in ages all because you took your sweet time getting here, you selfish brat!"

Lucy fumed, her fists trembling; it was at that time Erza decided to stop watching the volatile conversation and direct it to the matter at hand.

"Lucy. Kindly tell us who this mermaid is."

Aquarius smirked and pursed her lips at the angry look on Lucy's face.

"This is Aquarius," Lucy hissed; "My mother's friend and crew mate."

Lucy looked around at the raised eyebrows on her friend's faces along with the gaping of Natsu's jaw. Lucy rolled her eyes and flicked his jaw hard.

"Ow!" He pouted and rubbed his jaw.

"Really?" Gray cocked his head and glanced nervously at Aquarius, "That's the mermaid guarding your mother's treasure?"

"Yes" Aquarius spat, tersely; "And I've done a bloody good job!"

"We are very grateful." Ezra stated her arms crossed; "but we do not have long. Where is Layla's treasure?"

* * *

The hull of the ship brushed against the soft sand of the cove; Minerva smirked, listening to the shouts and cries of the Pirates on the shore.

"Weigh Anchor! And prepare to fight, we must find Heartfilia's daughter."

"Aye Captain!"

Sting looked over to the cove and frowned, "Unless there's gold on that Island the crew isn't going to be happy."

Minerva scowled and turned to him with a snarl curling her lips; "you don't get to question me. I am you're Captain!"

Sting glared back and crossed his arms, "I was just saying! You might want to take the crew's opinion into account. It's all of us against you."

He shrank back at the dangerous smile on Minerva's face, as she stepped closer; "I don't need the crews approval and I don't need to be loved to get unwavering support."

Sting bit back his retort and scowled at the Captain. She turned away; a triumphant bro on her face.

"You'd better follow my orders first mate, or you'll never see that white haired hussy again."

Sting strode away, trying to stop his his hands from shaking, by balling them into fists. If only he were Captain, then things would be very different.

* * *

Ha ha! I managed to write this without a laptop! So sorry if there's any grammar issues. I'm also working on a new Nalu AU so I'll start posting that soon hopefully when I get home from my holiday. Happy reading and thank you for the reviews and follows.

Tsukki086


	27. Chapter 27- A blood exchange

Listen guys, I have a plan for this story. The characters you are waiting for and the Jerza ship will happen, so don't worry and keep reading and reviewing.

Tsukki086 k x

* * *

A slight breeze, pushed murky clouds across the azure sky; cooling the muggy air. Sweat dripped down Laxus's forehead as he glanced across the bay, his sword in hand. The three crews watched the Sabertooth pirates wade through the turquoise waves in a grim silence. There was no battle cry to dispel the unnerving tension; rising like the midday sun in the sky. The Quatro Cerberus pirates were surprisingly quiet for once; there wasn't even a whisper of the word "WILD!" and Babasaama was sitting cross legged on a piece of driftwood, her prune-like face shrivelled up in fierce determination. Ichiya and the Blue Pegasus crew were posing in silence, hidden behind some large boulders; but even they had lost their disgusting sparkle.

Finally the Sabertooth gunners shouldered their rifles and loaded them with soft clicks that made the hairs on the back of Laxus's neck stand on end. Mira gripped his shoulder, watching his reaction and motioned for Bisca and Alzack to ready their artillery too. Mira bit her lip and tightened her grip on her blade. _Thank God, we made Romeo and Wendy stay on the ship with Asuka, this could get messy._

Finally the enemy reached the shore and a battle cry reverberated in the air. Laxus watched Minerva scan the crowd, obviously looking for Lucy.

Laxus glanced down at Makarov, "They're not back yet."

Makarov nodded and replied gruffly, "I know. We can only buy them time."

Mirajane nodded to Lisanna, who pulled a blonde wig out of her bag and one of Lucy's coats; donning her costume, she darted behind some rocks near Lamia Scale heading through the trees in the opposite direction Lucy had gone.

"I hope this works."

Mira squeezed, Laxus's forearm comfortingly, "Don't worry, Fairy Tail always pulls through. I'm not gonna let that change now!"

* * *

Aquarius pointed a finger dangerously at Erza, "Of course I have Layla's treasure! What do you think I've been doing here!? Brushing my hair!?"

Erza pailed and bowed deeply, "I meant no offence. You may drown me in retribution!"

Aquarius raised a blue eyebrow and a slight smile quirked her lips; "At ease. I won't drown you, but don't tempt me."

Lucy huffed, resisting the urge to snap and stamp her foot, but Natsu beat her to it.

"We ain't got a lot of time lady. So cough up Luce's treasure and we'll be out of here."

Aquarius pushed herself up on her arms, out of the pool; a menacing gleam in her eyes.

"You certainly know how to pick 'em brat! Uncouth and impatient; what a _desirable_ combination."

Natsu hid behind Lucy, as the waves of the pool, grew larger, lapping closer to their feet.

"...S-sorry" He mumbled, his face hidden behind Lucy's hair.

Aquarius shrugged and looked lazily at her nails; "Listen here kid, I ain't giving you the treasure unless you give me something in return, then we can all move on."

Lucy frowned, "What do you want?"

Aquarius, smiled widely, "Your soul!"

Lucy paled, while Natsu growled and pushed her protectively behind him, "You can't have my Luce. Don't you dare kill her, you watery skank! I won't let you!"

Aquarius suddenly burst into some uncharacteristic, high-pitched, girlish giggles and covered her mouth, delicately with a pale hand.

"Te he! You should've seen you're face! Who do you think I am? Some sea witch? I don't use souls in my binding magic! Ha Ha! You're so dumb."

Natsu stared at the mermaid, blankly and held Lucy tighter; a childish pout on his face. Levy and Gajeel eyed Aquarius warily as she continued to giggle and snort with melodic laughter, while Juvia smiled slightly; appearing to have understood the joke.

"You need Juvia's blood, don't you?"

Aquarius, gave Juvia a rare smiled, "Yes I do. And I need the brat's blood as well so I can leave this cave."

Lucy shrugged, "Alright then."

Aquarius smirked slightly and tilted her head mockingly, "But you don't know how much I need."

Lucy waved her hand dismissively while Natsu spluttered more protests.

"That doesn't matter, you've waited this long to be free. But we haven't got a lot of time; so can you please give me what my mother left me and I promise we will hold up our part of the exchange."

"How do I know you won't break your promise?"

Lucy smiled at the grumpy mermaid, "Mum never broke a promise and neither will I."

Aquarius grinned widely, "I'll hold you to that Lucy."

Then she dived down into the pool, leaving large ripples, marring its clear surface.

* * *

Lisanna panted as she raced through the trees, leaving the cries and shouts of battle behind. She had watched the blue Pegasus crew, get completely batted aside and carted off to the ship by Kinana, so that Wendy could help them. Worst of all her sister had thrown herself in Minerva's path, so she had more time. Slowing down, she came to a halt by a large tree and leant against its trunk, wiping the sweat from her forehead and wishing she cold toss the coat aside. Her eyes widened in fear, suddenly as she heard the cracking of twigs under heavy boots. Panicking and trying to block out the worry for Mira and the others, she darted away from the person following her. In her haste, she tripped and stumbled over tree roots, grazing her knees and elbows. The pounding footsteps, persisted and she pushed herself to keep running, until she came to a dead end of thick vines and foliage. Heart beat rising, she glanced around desperately for an escape.

"You didn't think I'd let you go off alone did you?"

Breathing a huge sigh of relief, a huge grin broke out across Lisanna's flushed face.

"Thank God! I thought you were Minerva!"

Bixslow, looked slightly offended under the scarf around his face, then he chuckled; "I probably sounded like her too; crashing around and stomping my feet."

Lisanna giggled allowing some of the pressure she felt to subside, "What are you doing here? Laxus told you to stay with Ever and Freed during the fight."

He shrugged and dragged a hand over his wild midnight hair, "Eh! Rules are made to be broken."

"Broken! Broken!" The parrots squawked in agreement, blinking at Lisanna and tilting they're heads."

"Plus if that Cow shows up, you could use some help. No offense!"

"Cow! Cow!"

Lisanna shrugged, "None taken. I'm glad you're here to help."

Bixslow winked at her slyly, "anything for a crazy chick like you."

"Crazy! Crazy!"

"Don't make me regret it!"

* * *

They waited patiently in the cave for Aquarius to resurface. She returned in several minutes, her arms laden with a large thin package, as well as a small chest with a key. She dropped them carefully on the shore of the pool and held her hands out expectantly.

"Time to pay up kids."

Lucy and Juvia stepped down to the pools edge; Lucy pulled a knife out of her pocket, but Aquarius batted it out of the way.

"You won't be needing that."

She then grabbed Lucy's wrist and bit down hard with her sharp teeth. Lucy clapped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming at the burning sensation now running through her veins; it felt like boiling water was coursing through her body in angry waves. Aquarius unlatched her jaw from Lucy's wrist and grabbed Juvia's; blood now dripping down her chin and into the water, her eyes a glowing in the dark. Juvia whimpered slightly as Aquarius drank from her wrist. When she let go, deep midnight coloured blood dripped down Juvia's hand, which Gray quickly bandaged. Lucy did the same with her wrist; ripping the white scarf holding her hair. Aquarius smacked her lips and hauled herself out of the water; just like Juvia the blue scales on her legs seemed to melt away, leaving behind long pale legs with scale-like markings. The mermaid stood unsteadily on her feet and adjusted her head band, decorated with blue gems a wide grin on her face.

Natsu lunged forward reaching out excitedly for the long package that was slightly damp. Looking at it made Lucy's head swim, or was it the blood loss? She didn't know. Gripping it tight, Natsu tugged at the object, but it wouldn't budge. Frowning in disappointment he tensed his arm muscles again and pulled harder, but he still couldn't lift it off the floor.

"L-Luce." He grunted; "...I-It's...r-really heavy!"

He gave one last tug and fell backwards onto the rocky floor. Aquarius chuckled darkly, a smug grin on her face.

Gajeel chortled at Natsu's discomfort and stomped over to the package and tugged it hard. His face strained as he pulled, but to no avail. Gray was next, but he too failed miserably to even shift the object.

"Stand aside! I will try next!" Erza stated firmly as she grasped the package and pulled, then pulled again, groaning in frustration.

The disgruntled pirates sat in a heap on the floor and looked grumpily up at Lucy. She sighed and stepped over to her mother's treasure, "What do you mean it's really heavy?"

She felt a soft hum when she gripped hold of the object and lifted it with ease. It was feather-light floating as if one with her arm.

Natsu's eyes bugged out as did everyone else's apart from Aquarius **"WHAT!?"**


	28. Chapter 28- Shining

The explosions and shouts on the beach, blended with the sounds of the cicadas in the jungle. Minerva stomped through the foliage, swinging her sword at the vines and branches in her way. She hissed; clutching at the deep cut that she demon had left on her arm. She had returned the favour by stabbing her with a hidden blade in her wrist, while Orga held onto the she demon's arms. Hopefully that hussy was dead. Minerva smirked to herself and looked down at the boot prints on the spongy jungle floor; those pathetic fairies were making it almost too easy.

* * *

"What?" Lucy blinked at the gaping jaws of her crew mates; "Are you kidding me. This thing is like a feather."

Just to prove her point she waved around above her head in an ungraceful manner; while Aquarius chuckled gleefully at the dumfounded looks on they're faces.

"Lucy." Natsu said, concerned. "Have you been lifting barrels or something? Or did that mermaid bite give you a boost?"

Lucy scowled, slightly offended. "What? you didn't think I could lift it?"

Natsu grimaced under Gajeel's weight, "No. I-It's just you're so small."

That had been a bad thing to say; "Really?" Lucy asked menacingly. "I don't remember you being the tallest guy in the room."

"Yeah!" Levy piped up, an angry flush on her cheeks; "Lu and I may be small, but we are tough. Good things come in small packages!"

Gajeel smirked devilishly at Levy, "You can say that again shrimp." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Levy looked at him with deep disgust, "Real classy Gajeel. And right in front of Erza too."

Erza glared at Gajeel, but that didn't distract from the blush on her cheeks.

Gray looked at her, equally disgruntled; "What is that thing anyway?"

Lucy shrugged, "I have an idea, but I'm not sure..."

Natsu grinned, excitedly; "Open it now! I wanna see!"

Lucy sighed at the childish grin on his face and tugged at the worn black leather. She gripped hold of what felt like a hilt of a sword. _It feels like it...I wonder if it's the real deal._ In the dim light of the cave the sword glowed ethereally, completely flawless, but Lucy could tell it was old. The hilt was a different style to the normal cutlasses the other pirates flaunted and decorated with tiny stars and gems. The blade was more like a Katana, with a serrated edge and a fine point.

Natsu gazed at it in awe; "Ooh..." Lucy giggled.

"Shiny!" He cooed happily from under Gajeels heavy arm.

Gray smirked, "What are you? Simple minded or some shit?"

Natsu scowled back at him raising his fists in protest, "You're just jealous you couldn't even lift it! You noodle armed, pasty stripper!"

"Like I'd want a pretty girly sword like that, ya pink-haired moron!"

Levy stopped Gajeel, before he could join in the impending brawl by clipping him sharply round the ear and Erza gripped both of them in tight headlocks, while Aquarius chuckled at them, a superior grin on her face.

Levy glared at a whimpering Gajeel and glanced up at Lucy; "Seriously though Lu, how are you lifting that?"

Lucy shrugged and turned to a very smug Aquarius.

"Care to enlighten us?"

Aquarius grinned wider and tossed her hair over her shoulder, "Only because you asked."

Lucy slapped a hand to her forehead and flicked the sword in irritation.

"Lucy is the only one who can wield the Urano Metria, because Layla and her mother and her mother before her and all their ancestors before them could wield this sword. It is imbued with their blood and was forged by one of Lucy's ancestors."

Levy looked at Aquarius, confused; "Then how did you retrieve the sword from the pool, if Lucy is the only one who can lift it?

Lucy didn't know if the expression on Aquarius's face was one of smugness or she was impressed by Levy's question. The fusion of the two on her face was definitely an unusual sight.

Aquarius shrugged and continued, "It was part of the contract, how else could I look after the sword so that it was passed onto the next descendent of Layla's family. Now Lucy has the sword in her possession, I can no longer carry it."

"That's really cool though Lu, that you're the only one who can wield it, no one can ever steal it from you," Levy smiled and released Gajeel, who pouted sourly and massaged his throbbing ear.

"It's not fair!" Natsu whined morosely, "A whole new niche of pranks...gone! I can't steal that sword like the others..."

Lucy glared at Natsu and pointed her new sword threateningly at his nervously sweating face.

"What!? So you have all of my 'missing' swords and knives."

Natsu gulped under the murderous gazes of Erza and Lucy.

"Natsu. It is dishonourable to steal from a Lady! Have I taught you nothing!?"

He tried shuffling away under Gray's weight. If Erza thought that it was dishonourable to steal weaponry from a girl, then what would she think of the items of Lucy's underwear that had somehow migrated from her small dresser to the safely padlocked chest under their bed. It had been tough sleeping next to Lucy, when he knew what he was doing definitely toed to line between affectionate and being a complete and utter pervert. _I am a total pervert, but only for my Lucy..._

Erza glared at him and pointed a finger threateningly; "I kindly donated those weapons to Lucy, only for you to steal them! I will deal with you later!"

Gray did nothing to stop Natsu from slumping to the floor in terror at Erza's threat of retribution. Erza turned away and the overzealous gleam lit her eyes again.

"We must journey back to our crew mates so we may show them the success of our quest!"

Aquarius looked at the slightly creepy grin and golden twinkle in Erza's eyes and scoffed, "If that means let's get the hell out of this cave, then yes...let's go!"

Once they reached the edge of the jungle, the sun was burning in the sky, yet the blue sky was hazy. Natsu and Gajeel sniffed and turned their faces sky ward at the trailing greyish wisps in the sky coming from the direction of the beach.

"Gunpowder." Gajeel grunted, scratching his head and grimacing, as Natsu nodded seriously.

Erza grasped the hilt of her sword and looked towards the beach. "Sabertooth must have arrived. We must join our crew in battle!"

* * *

Lisanna and Bixslow leant, panting against a tree as sweat trickled down their faces.

"Keep going snowy, we're leaving a good fake trail behind us."

Lisanna wrinkled her nose at the nickname and wiped the sweat from her brow as it dripped down her blue eyes. She panted and leant forwards, to catch her breath.

"I just hope it's enough, I might as well have left a trail of sweat. This damn wig and coat feel gross and hot."

Bixslow shrugged and patted her head a little condescendingly. Before Lisanna could react, he whipped around at the sound of branches being loudly snapped and the swish of a sword through vines.

"I'll help you leave a new trail," a cold smirk adorned her lips; "a pretty, _red_ one."


	29. Chapter 29- Those who are unworthy

Lisanna stiffened but did not turn to look at Minerva, allowing the disguise to be affective for as long as possible. Bickslow was however, slightly insane and stupid enough to say something about her entrance.

"Well! We know what kinda trail you left behind..."

Minerva frowned at him, as her usually flawless appearance had been tarnished with sweat, blood and grime. Her kohl eyeliner had smudged and streaked onto her cheeks and her slick hair, was slightly fuzzy due to the humidity.

"...A few fallen trees and, part of the jungle completely flattened. I thought we were being followed by a family of elephants..."

"Elephants! Elephants! Elephants!"

Minerva's eyebrow twitched in silent rage, but Bickslow decided to dig, their grave even deeper while Lisanna sweated nervously.

"Lady, you need to lay off those cakes and take a few stealth classes."

"Cakes! Cakes! Cakes!"

Minerva's sweaty red face, turned a deep maroon.

"FOOL! You think now is the time to insult me!"

Lisanna face palmed at Bickslow's smug expression and prayed to any Gods present for a miracle; that he and his parrots would shut up.

"I was not insulting you. I was only offering you advice and a few painful truths."

Lisanna sank to her knees in desperation as Minerva looked about to burst with anger.

"We'll see who's smirking when I dispose of that hussy over there and take the Urano Metria!" She pointed violently at Lisanna, who began trembling.

Bickslow frowned and glanced at Lisanna, who still had her face turned to the tree and was clutching at the vines hanging down.

"Listen Lady. We've never heard of that. We don't know what you're talking about!"

Minerva snarled at him, her sword raised; "Don't lie to me! I know _she_ has it!" She gestured to Lisanna again.

"HAND IT OVER! NOW!"

"Y-you h-heard him. W-we, d-don't know what y-you're talking a-about!"

Bickslow winked at Lisanna. Even though she had stuttered, she'd faced that cow head on and stared her down. But now her disguise was useless; Minerva was bound to see that she was not Lucy. From the pale blue eyes to the clear, pale skin devoid of freckles and thin pink lips. Not to mention those white eyebrows with the blonde wig

Minerva's anger seemed to boil as her face became more menacing. "You're not that little bitch. Where are they?!"

Lisanna chuckled a little, "Why would we tell you?"

"You will if you value your lives."

Lisanna shook her head and pulled off the blonde wig and the heavy coat.

"We will never sell out our crew mates."

Bickslow smirked and raised his sword at Minerva; "Give us your worst."

"Worst! Worst! Worst!"

In hindsight acting cocky hadn't exactly worked in their favour, but they were not giving up yet. Bickslow was currently pinned to a tree, with several knives; he desperately tried to pull himself off the trunk as he watched Lisanna struggling to fend off Minerva. The Sabertooth Captain wasn't giving her time or space to attack; Lisanna could only defend against the fierce parries and blows thrown her way. She already had a nasty gash on her forehead; blood trickled down her face and into her eyes. Bickslow's parrots were squawking round Minerva's head, pecking and pulling at her hair while she flailed her arms and sword in an inelegant but deadly fashion.

Finally Lisanna grew tired and failed to block a swift kick to the stomach; she crashed against a broad tree trunk, spluttering and clutching at her stomach. Minerva stood over her with a smug grin on her face.

"This is your last chance to tell me where _she_ is!" Minerva spat, her sword raised.

Lisanna, spat out some blood on the floor and shook her head defiantly.

Before Minerva could swing her sword down at Lisanna's arm, Bicklsow detached himself from the tree and lunged at her; pinning Minerva onto the ground. He barely missed the hidden blade thrust at his stomach, before he rolled off her and skidded back over to Lisanna, pulling her into his arms. Her eyelids drooped as a small trickle of blood ran down her jaw.

Bickslow, rocked her and looked down at her groggy expression as a deep panic settled in his gut.

"Come on Snowy. Ya can't die of me yet...That's an order."

Lisanna giggled tiredly and gripped his arm, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Minerva laughed condescendingly and brushed the dirt off her coat; "I see the demon sisters are not all they're cracked up to be..."

Lisanna's eyes widened in alarm, "What do you mean!? What happened to Mira!?"

Minerva shrugged, flicking a bug off her sword; "She should be dead by now...hopefully."

Lisanna, clutched onto Bickslow harder as tears welled up in her blue eyes.

"No." She whispered; "You're lying."

A sob racked her chest when she propped herself up to look straight at Minerva. Bicklsow, rocked her gently as she screamed, sobbing wildly.

"NO!"

* * *

Natsu stopped suddenly and cocked his head to the side; listening intently. Lucy looked up and nearly crashed into his back before nudging him forward.

"Natsu...What's wrong?"

He gave her an uneasy smile and pointed down a narrow path that forked off from the wide track, they were standing on.

"Did you hear that?"

Lucy shook her head and peered through the trees, where Natsu was pointing. The scream echoed through the jungle again; stopping Erza, Gajeel and Aquarius in their tracks. Lucy shivered slightly as she heard what sounded like anguished sobs and more screaming.

Natsu frowned into the dense sea of green. "We _need_ to go over there."

Aquarius nodded in agreement (for once)," I guess we should check. It may be a waste of time though..."

Lucy shivered again; "I'm sure it won't be."

* * *

Tears ran down Lisanna's face, as she hiccupped and sobbed hoarsely, now that she felt too weak to scream. Bickslow shielded her, while Minerva stalked towards them with her sword raised.

A loud crashing sound and the snapping of branches and twigs as well as loud shouts were heard to their left. Lisanna raised her head a little and watched as a blur of red and blue, rushed into the clearing and sped at Minerva; shoving her into a clump of trees. Bickslow was pulling Lisanna unsteadily to her feet when Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Levy along with Gajeel and Aquarius bowled into the clearing; panting and leaning against each other.

"HA!" Natsu panted, wheezing slightly as he flapped his hand at Aquarius. "I was right!..." He panted some more, leaning his sweaty forehead on Lucy's shoulder.

Aquarius glared at him, "Now's not the time to brag you **moron**! Focus already!"

Natsu whimpered slightly and looked surprised and confused at Bickslow and Lisanna standing in front of them.

"Oh...Why are you here?"

Everyone groaned loudly, except Erza and Minerva and Juvia who had become a ball of fists and screeching.

Lucy slapped her forehead repeatedly and looked tiredly at Natsu, "It was part of the plan. You remember the plan don't you Natsu?"

He blinked at her albeit a little stupidly; "what plan?"

Lisanna coughed loudly and wiped away some of the blood from her chin. "We were leaving a fake trail. Do you _remember_ that Natsu?"

Realisation dawned on his boyish face, "Yeah! I remember now..."

He peered in deep concentration around the clearing before focusing on Erza and Minerva slapping each other repeatedly around the face; while Gray watched Juvia pull viciously at Minvera's already bedraggled hair.

Natsu's face lit up with sadistic glee and her jabbed Lucy in the shoulder excitedly.

"Luce! Luce! Let's beat the crap out of that mean lady!"

Lucy chuckled, matching his evil grin; "Of course we will Natsu."

Minerva finally pushed Erza and Juvia off of her with great difficulty and tried to adjust her messed up hair. Erza pointed at her dramatically, her eyes flashing with anger.

"Stop this now Minerva! You are heavily outnumbered."

Minerva shook her head and cackled madly; "I'll take all of you to Davy Jones, with me if I have to! I'm not leaving until I get that sword!"

Lucy stepped forward and looked calmly at Minerva and smiled.

"Here. Take it."

Minerva smirked, "You fool! I will be unstoppable with this sword."

Lucy held out the hilt and smiled wider, "What are you waiting for then? Take it."

"Oh! I will!"

Minerva swept forwards and grasped the hilt. She looked at them all smugly until Lucy let go of the blade and she fell flat on her face; the sword pulling her down.

Natsu giggled evilly as the angry Captain raised her now muddy face, spluttering madly and coughing up twigs, dirt and leaves from the jungle floor.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Minerva shrieked, tugging desperately at the sword while Lucy dissolved into loud chuckles and snorts of laughter.

Lucy shook her head and wiped the tears from her eyes, "I didn't do anything. The fact is that you cannot wield it."

Minerva growled and strained, pulling harder at the sword, now embedded in the spongy floor.

"That's ridiculous! I'm the daughter of Jiemma! The Captain of the Sabertooth crew!" She glared at Lucy, gesturing wildly.

"I will not be outdone by the spawn of that...that _slut_!"

An angry snarl sounded behind her. Minerva froze suddenly and began shaking violently.

"It's funny really. Only the spawn of that _woman_ can use this sword."

A dark aura emanated from Aquarius as she smiled at her old crew mate; her teeth bared in a deadly grin.

"Aquarius!" Minerva squeaked, shuffling away from the claws extending from the mermaids, long fingers.

"I-I thought y-you were..."

"You hoped I was dead!" Aquarius finished.

"I'm going to make you wish you never even existed."


	30. Chapter 30- Building bridges

Oh my God! Writer's block is such a bitch! Sorry you guys I haven't uploaded anything lately, been a wee bit busy and all, but here it is.

* * *

After watching Aquarius basically rip Minerva apart and scare the piss out of her. Literally. They walked back to the battle in a calm silence with Minerva trussed up in some rope and being dragged, sobbing by an oddly happy Aquarius.

Natsu watched the tall mermaid saunter down the path with a satisfied smile on her face and shivered.

"Luce. I vow to never make that lady truly angry. Ever."

Lucy chuckled and ruffled his hair playfully, "Smart plan, but don't worry...she likes you, I think..."

Natsu blinked at her in disbelief.

"What? She hasn't tried to kill you yet."

* * *

Erza glanced around the cove as she supported Lisanna with Bickslow. The sand was littered with debris and blood, along with some cannon balls and tree branches. Figures still ran across the sand at each other with slightly feeble battle cries. As soon as they stepped onto the beach, the fighters halted and everyone fell into an apprehensive silence.

Erza watched Lisanna scan the beach nervously her eyes wide and brimming with tears.

"Lisanna...go look for your sister..."

Lisanna bit her lip nervously and looked up at Bickslow who nodded and picked her up gently before carrying her away across the churned sand.

Erza gestured to Minerva's whimpering form and glanced sternly at the Sabertooth pirates.

"We have your captain. There is no need to continue this battle..."

A soft breeze dusted across the sand dunes, creating a faint whistling sound that intermingled with Minerva's whines and quiet sobs.

Rogue and Sting stared in disbelief at the dishevelled mess that was their Captain and slumped to the sand, loosely clutching their weapons.

Rogue glanced at Sting's dazed expression and whispered, "What are we going to do?"

Sting shrugged and looked up a slight grin on his face, "Rogue...do you have a bit of paper?"

Rogue looked at him sceptically; "...What do you mean?"

"You know... _that_ bit of paper..."

A knowing smirk spread across Rogue's face, "...Oh, that makes sense now..." (Tehe! :)

* * *

"Mira!" Lisanna yelled desperately her voice thick with tears.

"...Mira!"

Laxus held Mira's hand as Wendy hastily tried to seal the nasty cut on her abdomen before she lost too much blood. Mira grit her teeth and squeezed his hand cutting off the circulation while Wendy completed a neat line of stitches as blood oozed lazily from the wound.

Laxus's ears pricked up at Lisanna's muffled cries and he turned around desperately trying to locate her while Mira moaned in pain and cracked open her eyes as she recognised her sister's voice.

"...Lis..." She whispered faintly clutching desperately at Laxus's arm her blue eyes

"MIRA!"

Bickslow spotted Laxus and lifted Lisanna up gently before striding over to the small group huddled around Mira. Elfman had un-manly tears in his eyes as did Evergreen who rubbed his back sympathetically with an uncharacteristic gentle look on her face. Lisanna scrambled free from Bickslow's grasp and grabbed hold of Mira's free hand as fresh sobs racked her shoulders.

"M-Mira...I thought y-you were...d-dead!" Lisanna cried, her tears falling on her sister's bandaged arms. "You're ok...thank God."

Mira reached up and brushed Lisanna's cheek gently, "I'm not leaving you, I'm not dying yet!"

Lisanna hiccupped and smiled down at her sister.

"I'd be a pretty shit older sister if I did that wouldn't I?"

Lisanna laughed and threw her arms round her sister's neck. Laxus caught Mira's gaze and winked at her giving a rare smile. Mira's radiant beam was enough to make him die happy. Perhaps he should smile more often.

* * *

The Sabertooth pirates huddled in a small circle around Rogue and Sting glancing warily at the pair, while some had nervous smiles on their faces.

"...Is this a good idea?"

"I think it has the best possible outcome." Rufus stated primly, adjusting his plumed hat.

"While it may be a risk...it will be better."

Orga snorted and patted his crew mate roughly on the back, "No shit."

Sting scratched the light stubble on his jaw and looked at them all apprehensively. "I want us to all be agreed on this..."

He sighed and unfolded the crisp parchment.

"I'm so tired of fighting...We would be better protected, that's for sure, maybe even a little less serious and terrified but we all know that would be a welcome change..."

That garnered a few quiet chuckles making Sting grin.

"Alright then! Those in favour raise your hand."

Every hand was raised. The decision was unanimous.

Rogue patted Sting's shoulder, nudging him towards their captain.

"Go on then. Let's finish this."

Erza frowned as the Sabertooth crew stood silently in front of them and that young man gave her an uneasy smile before addressing Makarov who had a less than welcoming look on his moustachioed face.

"Erm..." Sting mumbled, feeling every angry gaze burning into him.

"Captain Makarov...The Sabertooth humbly surrenders and begs the forgiveness of you and your allies."

Sting almost laughed at the stunned look on their opponent's faces. Makarov gaped comically at them while Minerva spluttered angrily in the sand.

"You FOOLS! What makes you think they will grant you mercy!?"

"We don't know that they will. But we don't have to listen to you anymore." Rogue sneered at Minerva a cold smile curving his lips.

She snarled back at him, "What are you talking about!?"

Sting chuckled and tossed the small scrap on the sand in front of her so everyone could see the large black dot against the white sand. Minerva went very pale and her lower lip quivered slightly.

"You c-can't do this..."

"Actually we can."

The cold look of anger returned to her face, washing away the small trace of vulnerability. "This is my father's crew. You cannot start a mutiny. I am his daughter and I am your Captain."

Sting grinned again, "Not anymore. Sabertooth is gonna run things a little differently now. Sorry but we're going to leave you on this island now. No hard feelings but you were a horrible captain."

Minerva's scream of frustration echoed through the jungle causing Bickslow's parrots to squawk in protest and flocks of birds to flee the dense foliage.

* * *

Thank God! I need to get back into writing it's a miracle I managed this. As always R&R you're comments and criticism is always welcome and check out part of the first chapter of my new AU; Grimm FT. It's got a different writing style and a few breaks in the fourth wall.

Thanks for the kind reviews, follows and favourites. We're finally over 100 reviews so lets keep that up.

Tsukki086 xx


	31. Chapter 31- The new Captain

As he watched the island shrink on the horizon and the angry screams of his former captain get fainter, Sting smiled; calmly. Something he hadn't done in a long long time. Even though he and his crew might not be out of the woods yet he couldn't help but grin as the sea carried them far away back to the safety of Edolas and a life that may still be tainted by plundering and stealing but with a bit more happiness and calm in the the mix.

 _I can't wait to see you Yuki..._

"Stop smiling like an idiot."

Rogue chuckled to himself as he joined him on the quarter deck a matching toothy grin on his slightly dirtied face from the battle.

"Come on. The crew wants to ask you something."

Sting looked at him baffled, but he straightened his shirt collar, "alright..."

As he walked down onto the main deck the rest of his ship mates had gathered in a crowd in front of him, a bit battered; that's what Fairy Tail can do, but all with matching maniacal grins.

Rufus stepped forward and gave him a low bow. He looked a bit dishevelled and unbalanced without his usual elaborate, plumed hat.

"As the most eloquent and humble member of the Sabertooth crew..."

A few of the pirates huffed and rolled their eyes.

"...I would like to propose to you oh valued comrade a decision that your fellow ship mates have deliberated on for some ti-"

"Get on with it you ponce!"

Rufus glared at Orga and coughed something under his breath that sounded a lot like "Ruffian!" He composed himself, tossing his hair over his shoulder and continued."

"It would make us all very happy if you...Sting would be our new Captain."

Stings mouth fell open and he looked around in a mix of shock and happiness. His eyes totally didn't well with tears of joy or anything.

"Do you need a moment? You look like you're going to cry."

"Shut up Rogue!"

Sting stroked Lectors head as the cat purred on his shoulder.

"Thanks you guys. I would love to be your Captain and I couldn't ask for better Shipmates."

"THREE CHEERS FOR THE CAPTAIN!"

Rogue slapped him on the back and handed him the Captains sword.

"SOMEONE GET THE RUM!"

* * *

Laxus looked up at the sounds of cheering from the Sabertooth ship

"Gramps i think they're getting drunk."

"Let them..." Makarov chuckled. "They'll sober up before we get back to Edolas. They know it's not over yet. In fact that reminds me..."

Makarov stared down at his crew on the main deck.

"COME ON BRATS! LET'S CELEBRATE FAIRY TAIL STYLE!"

The loud cheers of the Fairy Tail crew drowned out those of Sabertooth.

Cana raced below deck to her precious barrels of alcohol and like her herd of elephants the rest of the crew thundered down the stairs to party the night away.

* * *

As Lucy stirred she realised that her head hurt and her neck felt tender. She could feel the sunlight glaring through the port hole and something heavy on her legs. She cracked an eye open slowly and groaned in pain. When she had both eyes open she felt the full effects of her hangover and the throbbing in her skull. Looking around she got to grips with her surroundings the heavy thing on her legs was Natsu; he lay sprawled across her lower half with happy, his head rested on her stomach, the pink fluff tickling her tummy slightly. Smiling absentmindedly she scanned the room, which appeared to be in more chaos than it usually was; aside from the usual socks and undershorts that usually littered the floor there also lay most of her clothes including her bra. Lucy's eyes widened as she looked down to see she was wearing a very short navy, long-sleeved night shirt with pale blue embroidery. She sighed with relief and sat up, stretching out her arms and clicking her shoulders. Natsu stirred, murmuring as his pillow shifted and happy rolled onto his back; his tiny blue paws stuck up in the air. Lucy rubbed her neck and winced as she ran her fingers over a patch of skin. _I don't remember having any injuries there..._ Lucy frowned then felt a desperate need to find a mirror. She pulled her legs roughly out of Natsu's grasp resulting in a loud thunk and a yelp of pain as he hit the floor. Lucy hurried into the washroom with Happy following quickly after her.

Natsu grumbled, yawning as he sat up and rubbed his elbow.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Natsu shot up and ran towards the washroom at Lucy's scream. "Luce!...What's wro-"

Lucy stood in the washroom doorway, very red and with and enraged look on her face. Her shoulders shook, her hair was a mess and she kept on clenching and unclenching her fists.

"Natsu." She said in a low and murderous tone.

"Would you like to tell me how I got this!?"

She jabbed a finger at a very purple bruise on her neck. Natsu gulped and smiled uneasly, taking slow steps back as her small figure advanced forward.

"Er...er...I don't really remember...Luce..."

She tilted her head to the side and Natsu noticed two more marks even more pronounced than the first. He reached out for the door handle, prepared to run from the angry female.

"...Well you see... we were drunk...you said you liked them..." He laughed uneasily and then trembled at the murderous look on Lucy's face.

"Er...what's that...I hear Gray...Yeah Gray and he says there's bacon in the mess hall...I'm gonna go get so-"

Natsu bolted out the door and down the corridor, skidding along the polished floor boards. Lucy screamed in frustration and quickly sped after him, Happy clinging onto her shoulder.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

The hung-over crew was awoken by Lucy's furious yelling and screaming and Natsu's cries of terror.

* * *

Hey guys Tsukki here and I'm back with this chapter as requested by some of you in the reviews. I've been really busy at uni and once exams are over I'm definitely gonna continue with the stories I have started. As always R&R it helps me out a lot and I hope you've all enjoyed this adventure so far, it's certainly not done yet xxxx ;)


	32. Chapter 32

Hey guys,

I am really proud that many of you enjoy and have favourited the story. I know I haven't written anything in a long time but the story will go on and I intend to finish it. The last several months of 2017 were really horrible for me so the year ended on a downer. I realised after quite some time that I needed to seek help and therapy because of some incidents that had happened when I was young. When I needed help and support the most the person I loved left me for someone else and I was completely heartbroken. This relationship had been different to others I had had and it was really hard to write about a happy, blossoming relationship when mine had ended so badly. Still life goes on and it gets easier every day sometimes it's still really fucking hard and it makes you question a lot of things. I am lucky in the fact that the situation could have been a lot worse, people experience worse things everyday. I have an amazing support system of friends and family that are there whenever I need them. This has been a real roadblock in writing for me and creating in general, but it's something I'll get over and I hope to publish a new chapter soon.

Best wishes

Tsukki xoxo


End file.
